


falling leaves are beautiful

by paperplanesx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, NaMo vs SaMo who's going to win?, Rated T for swearing, TW - mentions of bullying, TWICE x Harry Potter AU, some of the characters from the main hp series are here, tags will be added as we move along, there are some kpop idols in this universe too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanesx/pseuds/paperplanesx
Summary: Mina has a crush on Jihyo since their first year in Hogwarts but she never had the courage to confess to her, and so she chooses to admire her from afar. Along the way, things may or may not turn messy. But hey, if it's Jihyo, it's worth the trouble.(Jihyo may or may not share the same thoughts. But who knows? Wizards aren't mind readers).
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 41
Kudos: 201





	1. where i belong

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say I tried to be accurate as much as I can in honor of the original series. But I have this plot in my mind while re-watching the movies and some of the fanart I see in my timeline for quite a while. You should check @tonidoodles on Twitter because majority of how the members are sorted are based on her art. Plus, she's really good so send her some love and appreciation if you can. 
> 
> Also, the title of the fic is based on a song of the same title by HEIZE :)
> 
> Have fun reading!

Mina remembers the first time she saw her.

It was around 10:40 AM that day when her parents dropped her off at the train station, apologizing for not being there with her as their presence in their respective jobs are immediately needed. She stood at the entrance of the station, a ticket in hand with “Platform 9 ¾” printed in gold letters. She was nervous, being all on her own. She didn’t know what to expect as she's the only witch in the family.

_ Muggle-born _ . That was the first word she learned when she read through the required books that she bought in Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. Upon realizing what it meant in the wizarding world, the initial fear and uncertainty she felt intensified. But a kind wizard, who personally delivered the letter to her and helped with preparations for school, explained that many wizards and witches are successful despite being born to non-magical parents. He said that having the Muggle lineage didn't matter.

At the time, it didn't ease her worries for a bit, but nonetheless accepted his answer.

Mina pushed her trolley around the station, her grip on the handle tightening as she neared platforms nine and ten. Her owl, Evie, chirped happily inside her cage and turned her head around to look at Mina briefly, curious eyes staring at her as if she was asking  _ “Where are we going?” _

Of course, she couldn’t give an exact answer because she can’t ask other people at the station where platform nine and three-quarters is. They might think she had gone mad. Clumsily looking at her watch, five minutes passed by since she got here. She tried looking around who might have an idea how to get to her destination but to no avail. 

Then she heard someone talking in Korean in a cheerful manner. 

“—her first day in Hogwarts—”

Mina felt the rush of excitement flooding her chest as she swung around to see three girls, probably around her age, talking animatedly to one another. One is the tallest with short hair, shaped similar to that of a boy’s haircut, however it didn’t come across Mina’s mind that she’s tomboy-ish, but rather, it even brought out the girly side of her. Maybe that’s why Mina knew in an instant that she’s a girl. The second tall one has long hair, reaching the middle of her chest. The most distinct thing Mina noticed was when she smiled, two of her front teeth are similar to that of a bunny. The third girl was in the middle of them, head down and looked stuffy with all of the clothing she wore. The light blue beanie she wore almost made her face be unrecognizable from afar. 

Mina pushed her trolley towards her direction and heard more from their distinct conversation.

“I told you a thousand times, she’ll be in Slytherin.” The bunny girl (Mina named her as such) scoffed, pushing the tallest one to the side in a playful manner. “This little runt here gets the most similarities with me, and I’m in Slytherin!”

The taller girl laughed as if it was the biggest joke she ever heard in her entire life. “This one? In Slytherin?” She pointed at the girl in the middle, then gave her other friend a disappointed look. “You call yourself a friend when you can’t even tell that Ji is definitely Gryffindor-esque.”

“What do you mean I can’t? Oi Jeongyeon, can’t you see how Ji makes the use out of the broken things we have at home? She made tons of useful things! And remember the time she never lets up in the games that we played? Or how she takes her time in everything she planned to do? That's a Slytherin right there.”

The taller girl, now named Jeongyeon, rolled her eyes. “You might forget that Ji is definitely a model student. Did you notice how many times she scolded us for making such a mess? Or the time she wouldn't sneak in a few Galleons* for ice cream because she feels bad for taking Mum's money? Well, okay not entirely a model student because remember when she decided to jump off a tree without any magic at all just to see how her bones can survive the impact?” She pointed out as they pushed the trolley further, earning a hearty laugh from the second girl and the third girl trying to hide her face inside her beanie. 

“Remember when we watched a Muggle movie and she couldn't stop talking about it for hours? She even made a sword that lights up in different colors, Nayeon. She named almost every character in—what's that movie again?”

“Star Wars.” The bunny girl, Nayeon, told her.

“Right. Star Wars. See? She's passionate about the whole franchise. That's a Gryffindor right there.”

“Shut up Jeong.”

“Back at you, Nayeon.”

Finally, the third girl spoke. “Come on, guys. Is it really necessary to bicker here?”

The two girls laughed in response. Jeongyeon pats Ji's head with a soft smile on her face. “Sorry, your unnies are just excited for you.”

Nayeon then gently removed Ji's beanie, showing more of her face, and then fixed her messy hair that was hidden underneath. “It's better if we go to platform nine and three-quarters like this. We don't want to lose that beanie now, do we?”

“No.” Ji mumbled. 

Mina nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw Ji's face. 

_ She's pretty… _

But the moment she blinked, the three girls were nowhere to be seen along with their trolleys. Fear instantly crept into Mina's heart as the time was nearing 11 o'clock, the supposed departure time of the train. Maybe she wasn't meant to be in Hogwarts after all, with even the simplest instruction to get into platform nine and three-quarters is proven to be difficult for her. 

“Come on, Momo-yah! We won't be getting into Hogwarts at this rate!” Said a voice behind her, in a language that she's also familiar with.  _ Japanese. _

She then saw two girls pushing their trolleys in a rushed pace. The first one she saw nearly made her eyes tear away from the white, golden hair looking bright in this weather. The second one who followed her suit is the total opposite, dark hair that went below the shoulders. Mina couldn't see their faces that well because they're in a hurry, but this is probably her last shot to get into Hogwarts. 

“Excuse me!” Mina called them in Japanese as loud as she could. The two girls stopped in their tracks, and Mina could see how their eyes soften immediately upon seeing her. 

The girl with white, golden hair approached her with a smile. Mina felt like she's instantly drawn to her and couldn't formulate her question at once, staring at her for a moment. The dark haired girl approached her as well with a laugh. “Sana-chan, I think she likes you.”

Sana rolled her eyes at her friend before she turned to Mina. “Don't mind Momo-yah that much, she just likes to tease me. Are you lost?”

Mina can feel the heat rising to her cheeks. “Uh, well—I don't, I don't know how to—”

“Get into platform nine and three-quarters?” Momo said kindly, and Mina nodded. 

“You're in luck…”

“Mina. Myoui Mina.”

Sana grinned. “You're in luck, Myoui Mina. We're about to get to the train as well. I'm Minatozaki Sana, by the way, and this girl with me is Hirai Momo.”

“Nice to meet you, Mina.” Momo said. 

“Say, Mina, do you see that barrier between platforms nine and ten?” Sana pointed at the barrier made of bricks, and Mina nodded in response. “Okay, good. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier. That leads to platform nine and three-quarters. You could run if you're a bit nervous.”

Mina looked at it curiously. “Are you sure I won't end up crashing into it?”

“I can promise you won't crash into it.” Momo told her. “As Sana-chan said, it's best if you run when you're nervous.”

Mina nodded and turned her trolley around so it would face the barrier. For a split second, she hesitated because what if she really did crash onto the barrier and the two girls made fun of her afterwards? She immediately put the thought away and leaned forward on her trolley, breaking into a heavy run. The barrier was coming nearer and Mina told herself to keep on running, then closed her eyes as she braced for the impact.

But it didn't come.

Instead, when she opened her eyes, she heard the engine of a train make a sound, obviously releasing its steam. She looked up, seeing the sign  _ Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾ _ . Mina never felt so elated at the sight of it, even more so when the platform is packed with people. 

“Wow.” It was the first word that left her lips upon the sight of it.

“Welcome to Hogwarts Express, Mina-yah.” Sana said, who went to her side and accompanied her. “It gets exciting from here, but let's wait for Momo and then we board the train, yeah?”

Mina bowed to her out of respect. “Thank you for helping me.”

The older girl ruffled her hair in response. “Call me Sana-unnie.”

“Thank you, Sana-unnie.”

A few seconds later, Momo appeared from the barrier and the three looked for a compartment with empty seats. When they finally found one, they helped lift each other's trunks and place it in their compartments. Mina gently holds Evie's cage, trying not to wake her, and places her at her side while Sana and Momo talk briefly to someone they know. When they got back inside the compartment, they let out a squeal, with Mina having no idea what it was for.

“Momo and I are glad that we found a fellow Japanese going to Hogwarts,” Sana said, settling down at the seat across from the younger girl. “It was kind of lonely that it's only the two of us in our year.”

“What year are you guys in?” said Mina.

“We're incoming second years,” Momo answered, pulling out a small bar of chocolate from her pocket and offering some to Mina, which she took happily. “It's your first year, right?”

Mina nodded meekly. “I...Yeah. It is. I don't know how the whole thing works because I'm muggle-born.”

This fact made Momo excited even more. “Oh, we're the same then!”

Mina perked up. “Really?”

“Her folks are both muggles too, and they're more excited than she is when they found out Momo-yah is a witch in the making.” Sana said, making the other girl shove her playfully. Mina, on the other hand, lets out a quiet giggle, happy to find new friends almost instantly.

To Mina, the whole train ride was comfortable enough to help her ease her nervousness. With the help of Sana and Momo, who patiently answered every question she asked, she somehow had gained that little confidence that she needed. Minutes before the train reached its destination, Sana and Momo told Mina to get her robes because the process will be different for first years.

“We'll be sorted into our houses, right?” This might be the fifth time she asked this to her unnies. 

“Yep! You'll be sorted into the house that best fits your character.” Sana said, unbothered by the repeated questions. “The Sorting Hat does take your choice into account, so you’ll be fine.”

“Sana and I are in Hufflepuff,” Momo followed, helping the younger girl sort out her robes. “For me, the environment of my House is what I wanted, and I guess the Sorting Hat recognized that as well.”

The white, golden haired girl made sure that the black robe that accompanied Mina’s uniform is properly tied. “I’m optimistic in nature, as you can see. Not in an excessive way, of course, but the kind where it boosts your morale when you need it. Hufflepuff gives you that homey nature. Not that Momo and I will convince you to be in the same house, but it’s one of the proudest things that we have compared to the others.”

The moment Mina felt the texture of the uniform, she felt the rush in her veins. Even more so when Sana helped her wear her robes. She bowed slightly as her thanks to the both of them. “You really love your house, do you?”

Momo nodded, who effortlessly changed into her own robes, sporting that yellow color on the inside and a tie with the combination of the said color along with black stripes. The crest that was embedded on the left breast of the robe can be seen even from afar, seeing that the animal is a badger and the words ‘HUFFLEPUFF’ is underneath it. “We do. Even though we’re not really the most competitive house out there, we’re happy with what Hufflepuff offers. Each to their own, really.”

_ I want that as well, feeling where you belong. _ Mina thought as a voice announced something through the speakers.  _ “We will be reaching Hogwarts in seven minutes time, and please be reminded to leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately. Thank you.” _

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was a blur. Mina needed to be separated with Sana and Momo, since they’ll have to take the carriage to go to the school. They promised to meet each other in the Great Hall, and Mina agreed despite not having an idea what the Great Hall is. Then a gentle giant named Hagrid (Mina heard some of the students greet him fondly on her way to him) called all of the first years the moment the train stopped. Everyone got out and went into the platform. Mina noticed that like Sana and Momo, the others wore different colors in their robes compared to hers. Green and silver for Slytherin, red and gold for Gryffindor, and blue and bronze for Ravenclaw. Her thoughts wandered to what color would suit her as she mindlessly followed the other first-years with Hagrid guiding them with his lamp. 

“Four at a time now!” Hagrid called as they finally reached the shore, pointing towards the boats that rested in the black water. Mina got into one, along with three other students. When Hagrid gave the command for the boats to move forward, two students volunteered to hold the lamps on their way to the school. It gave Mina the chance to sit at the back of the boat, quietly admiring the scenery before her. 

She didn’t notice she accidentally bumped into another student’s shoulder whilst admiring the huge castle that has many turrets and towers. “O-Oh, I’m sorry—”

“I’m sorry—”

They looked each other in the eye briefly, and Mina immediately recognized her as Ji, the girl whom she saw earlier at the station. Immediately recognizing the distance between them, Mina became speechless and instead looked away in embarrassment. She knew she was pretty from afar, but she never knew Ji would be  _ this  _ pretty up close. 

“I didn’t see you around, even at Diagon Alley.” Ji commented, looking at her with an odd expression. “I’m Jihyo, by the way. Park Jihyo.” She then held out her hand towards her.

Mina was hesitant to shake her hand, because she didn’t want to embarrass herself in her small knowledge of Korean, especially in front of a pretty girl. “New here,” She said briefly, then proceeds to reach out to Jihyo’s hand with a slight tremble. “I’m Mina. Myoui Mina.”

Jihyo flashed a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Mina.”

Mina returned the gesture, but that moment has been imprinted in her mind even when they got off the boats and entered the castle. Climbing up the staircase made of stone, Mina anxiously waited as Hagrid greeted a tall woman in her emerald-green robes, her stern look even sending a chill to the last student at the back. 

“The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid gestured towards the group of students behind him. 

The woman nodded politely. “Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here.” 

She then opened the big doors, leading the students in a small chamber off the hall. Mina could hear the voices of the students near the doorway, probably the rest of the school is already inside. When the students finally settled around the chamber, Professor McGonagall took it as a sign that it is time for her to speak.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” She said. “Before you take your seats and join your classmates in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here in Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule-breaking will make you lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup.”

“The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily,” She continued. “Please wait quietly. I shall return when we are ready for you.”

The professor left the chamber. Mina took a deep breath. Most likely she couldn’t be fooled by the others now that she knows how the ceremony itself will go. She didn’t even notice right away that a hand slipped into hers, giving it a squeeze. 

“Hey, just relax.” Said a voice next to her, whom she recognized it’s Jihyo’s. “My unnies told me to think about what's the most important thing to you when you’re being sorted.”

Mina looked at Jihyo briefly, whose smile almost made her eyes disappear. “Really? My unnies told me that the Sorting Hat takes my choice into account.”

“That too. At least you have a new piece of advice to bring with you when it’s your turn to be sorted.” She giggled, which oddly made Mina’s heart warm at the sound of it.

Professor McGonagall returned, telling them to follow her lead as she opened the doors that lead to the Great Hall. It revealed the students waiting for them, seated in four tables that are almost as long as the hall itself. The whispers grew bigger as the first years scurried behind the professor and came to a stop when the professor went to the front, near the table where it’s reserved for the rest of the teachers. 

She placed a four-legged stool in front of them and placed an old-looking hat. To others it may seem like it’s unusable already but for Mina, she sees it as an enchanted object who witnessed many witches and wizards whom it sorted. She wondered though, if the Hat ever made a mistake in sorting a student in the wrong house. 

_ What if I’m sorted in the wrong house? _

Jihyo must’ve felt her uneasiness because she still held on to her hand while they waited for further instructions. Although Mina didn’t turn to meet the other girl’s eyes, she smiled and squeezed her hand to acknowledge the sweet gesture.

The professor then stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. “Now when I call your name, please come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Then you will be sorted into your houses.” She explained. “Myoui, Mina!”

Mina felt her heart hammering against her ribcage the moment her name was called, almost not moving an inch. But Jihyo pushed her gently, giving her the biggest smile there is. That only mattered to Mina as she clumsily moved forward, sitting on the stool and felt the hat being placed in her head.

“ _ Ah, you’re an interesting lass. _ ” Said the voice in her ear. “ _ You see the world differently, yes? A mind open to the world of possibilities. Competitiveness is there, no doubt about it. You treat people as equals, mhm. You have an aura of mystery surrounding you, despite looking so open. Such a complex, this witch in the making. Now, tell me, what do you desire?” _

Mina’s thoughts went to what Sana and Momo told her earlier. She remembered the expressions on their faces when they talked about Hufflepuff. How proud they are being one. Then her mind went to Jihyo, whose presence immediately gave her comfort throughout their journey to Hogwarts. “A place where I belong,” She answered honestly. 

“ _ Where you belong, eh? If that is your answer, then I just know where to put you…” _ The Hat said. “Better be...RAVENCLAW!”

The first table on her left cheered loudly the moment Professor McGonagall removed the hat over her head, and Mina shakily walked towards her house table not before giving Jihyo a brief smile. She hoped that Jihyo would be in the same house too, and (im)patiently waited for her name to be called. A few students and deafening cheers later, it’s Jihyo’s turn to be sorted. It took a few moments and Mina knew the Sorting Hat used it's time to decide well on where to put her, just like what happened to her earlier. 

_ Please be in Ravenclaw. Please be in Ravenclaw. Please— _

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The table next to them cheered loudly as Jihyo ran over to them, hugging Jeongyeon and the latter just made a face to Nayeon, who seemed to be sulking at her table, disappointed that Jihyo isn’t in the same house as theirs. 

Mina felt her heart drop for a moment. Not that she didn’t expect Jihyo to be placed in Ravenclaw anyway. After a few more students were sorted in their respective houses, Professor McGonagall herself is the Headmistress of the school as well, much to Mina's surprise. And so, she said some words before the start of the feast but Mina didn’t hear any of it completely, because her mind lulled over the fact that she and Jihyo were in different houses. Because during her conversation with the hat, she was troubled in choosing between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, the two houses that came into her mind.

She wished she chose the latter instead.

-

_ The moment the hype died down when she was sorted into Gryffindor, a tiny voice in her head told her that it should be Ravenclaw, not the other way around. Jihyo looked over the next table to try and meet Mina’s eyes, but to no avail. She’s talking to her fellow Ravenclaws, doing their own introductions. _

_ “What’s wrong, Ji?” Jeongyeon gave her a worried look.  _

_ But Jihyo dismissed the thought and focused on the on-going ceremony. “Nothing, unnie. It’s nothing.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * According to J.K. Rowling, a Galleon is equal to £5. So, more or less an ice cream will cost less than the worth of a Galleon, which means they have change :D
> 
> This is dedicated to my friend Wewe, who accompanied me in my TWICE x HP AU breakdown that led to this fic. I'll try to update as much as I can, since I still have school work that needs to be finished. But for now, I'll give you two chapters of this little beauty. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @smilexjihyo


	2. egg tarts are delicious

Mina noticed how well-known Jihyo became weeks after school started the term. Aced in her classes, a model student, and impressed the teachers with her natural talent. Typically, Gryffindors are what she would call the “popular kids” along with some of the Slytherins too. She didn’t mind because the moment the Prefect introduced them to the Ravenclaw common room, maybe the Sorting Hat did make the right choice to put her here. 

The first thing she came across was the charm placed on the bronze knocker which took the form of the head of an eagle. When the Prefect led them to the tower, there were also a few Ravenclaws hanging around the entrance. Curiously, Mina went closer to see for herself.

“Hey Dan, still couldn’t answer the riddle?” The Prefect mused, looking over the door.

The boy around his age shrugged his shoulders. “Hey Robert. Erm, well, the others got in and gave us a hint for the riddle, the knocker must’ve decided to do a new one this time.” He explained, scratching the back of his head in frustration. 

“Let’s see then,” Robert the Prefect said as it knocked three times on the bronze knocker. The eagle ornate moved its head slightly—a sign that it’s starting to be awake from its slumber—and its eyes fluttered open. After a moment of silence, the eagle ornate spoke in its soft, musical voice.

_ “I begin and have no end, and I end all that begins. What am I?” _

“Related to the Phoenix then?” He wondered aloud, and the first years shuffled in their places in the staircases, confused as the rest. 

The knocker replied.  _ “Close, but not quite.” _

Robert the Prefect turned to face the first years, an apologetic look dawned his features. “I’m sorry you had to experience this one right away.” He said. “You see, Ravenclaw Tower is a unique place to begin with. Unlike Gryffindor and Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have a different way of entering the common room. The Puffs use a pattern while we…” He paused ( _ maybe finding better words other than frustrating? _ Mina thought), then cleared his throat. “True to our house, we answer a riddle. It’s to prevent intruders inside.”

“Only Hermoine Granger and Professor McGonagall entered the common rooms with ease,” The boy, Dan, added. “Rumor has it that the Sorting Hat was torn between choosing Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, to the both of them.”

Robert acknowledged the additional information and looked at the first years again. “There are days no one gets inside the common room for hours. If you have an idea what the answer would be, it would be such a great help to everyone.”

The other students then avoided meeting their seniors' gaze, and one noticed how Mina suddenly placed herself in the front, her eyes scanning over the door. That student pushed Mina up front and the poor girl stumbled on her way to the door, not even looking up as she picked herself from the floor. Surprisingly, Robert isn’t strict or scary with his tone when he approached Mina.

“Did you remember the question?” He said.

Mina nodded meekly. “More or less. And...I...erm...I might have an idea about the answer too.”

“Excellent. All you have to do is knock, and when the knocker states the riddle, you may answer at once.”

She did as she was told, her delicate fingers wrapped around the ring and hit the door three times. It awakened the enchanted knocker from its slumber and said the riddle again.

“ _ I begin and have no end, and I end all that begins. What am I? _ ”

Mina swallowed. She realized that the answer was obvious, considering that the thought of the Phoenix, also widely known in Ancient Greek folklore, represents creation and destruction because of the cycle, starting with the birth of the flame until it goes back to the ashes, and then the renewal. She didn't want to explicitly say the  _ exact _ thing out loud, but she thought of a response that she alone could know it's meaning.

“Isn't that the most poetic way of saying your demise?” Mina tried to answer, hoping it's enough to convince the door.

“ _ Well reasoned. _ ” said the ornate and the door swung open, leaving the rest of the first years with their jaws dropped to the floor while Robert the Prefect raised his brows in amusement.

“Alright first years, into the common room we go,” He said, gesturing for the students to enter but not before he halted Mina by the entrance. “Mina, right? Myoui Mina?”

“Yes.” Mina said, embarrassed to look at people in the eye after what happened. 

The Prefect ruffled the younger girl’s hair with a hint of fondness to it. “I trust that Ravenclaw will be in good hands with you here. Welcome to the house where most of the brightest witches and wizards are here, Mina.”

This is what she wanted. Deep down, she knew this is where she belonged.

-

Everywhere she goes, Jihyo is greeted warmly by her professors, classmates, and even the ghosts too. She didn’t expect that everyone would know her name all of a sudden. Was it because she excelled in all of her subjects, even the dreaded Potions class? Or…

Jihyo shakes away those thoughts. She refused to believe  _ that _ . 

The second years know her because of Jeongyeon and Nayeon, who unsubtly ask favors from their classmates to look after Jihyo when they’re busy with their studies. Most of the students in her year know her, since she is friendly even to the Slytherins. 

“Hey Park,” A classmate called to her. She set down the book she’s currently reading to meet the other’s eyes. “I heard the Magpies won in the eliminations of the regional tournament. Your cousin’s the seeker, right? Think you can sneak an autograph for me?”

Jihyo gave a light-tipped smile. “I’ll try, but I really can’t make promises this time. Sorry.”

Her classmate waved it off and went back to his friends, not seemingly aware of the cold tone she tried to give. When he’s finally out of sight, Jihyo takes a deep breath. No matter how many times she tried to deny, she knows people started to know her because the majority of the student population in Hogwarts is a fan of the Montrose Magpies, and the fan favorite happened to be her cousin, Yoo Seungyeon, one of the team’s chasers. She’s also Jeongyeon’s older sister but Jihyo wondered why people rarely approached her when it comes to Seungyeon.

Which then reminds her that Jeongyeon is also a part of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. They held their tryouts a week ago and she got in effortlessly. Nayeon also got in for her house’s team as well. 

A heavy feeling rested on Jihyo’s heart. She knew why she became this popular girl all of a sudden, despite being a first year. Her family’s reputation gave her that boost in the social ladder, hence, the other students tried to be close to her as much as possible. Of course, in the world of academia, her parents were known to be the best students at Hogwarts during their time, and even got to fight alongside Harry Potter during the Second Wizarding War. Professors were expecting that Jihyo should achieve similar feats, and even though she hasn’t failed them yet, it is a lot of pressure for an eleven-year-old kid who doesn’t have a clue yet on what she wanted to be when she finished school.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon assured her that everything will be fine. She doesn’t need to follow anyone’s path just because people expected her to, but because she wanted too. Sometimes she wondered how come she ended up in Gryffindor when she didn’t want the glory in the first place…?

“You’re sulking,” Said a voice approaching her. It snapped out of her thoughts, and came face to face with Mina, who tilted her head to the side while staring at her curiously.

From the heavy feeling she felt earlier, it was replaced with a lighter load, one that made her heart warm. “O-Oh...uhm...h-hey.” She stuttered. 

Mina takes a seat in front of her and places her books, her quill, and her parchment there. “Is there something boggling you?” 

Jihyo blinked. Then she spoke. “Nothing much. Just...school work.”

The Ravenclaw hummed, writing something away from her parchment while looking over the textbook she opened. “I don’t think that’s school work.” She said after writing a few more words.

“How can you tell then?”

Mina stops writing and spared a glance at the Gryffindor. Then she continued to write again. “You look like you offended your forefathers and don’t have any clue how to appease them.”

This time, Jihyo broke into a laugh. One that nearly made the people nearby look at it briefly before minding their own business again. Then it turned into soft chuckles, her eyes not leaving Mina’s figure as the other girl tried to suppress her laughter as well. Jihyo realized that this is the second time she had a conversation with Mina, with the first was before they were sorted into their houses. 

“I needed that,” Jihyo said honestly, eyes never leaving Mina. “Thank you.”

“I only said something rational but I guess I’ll take that.” The other girl said nonchalantly. When she finished writing, she then spoke once again. “Say, do you wanna go to the kitchens?”

“The  _ what _ ?”

Mina rolled her eyes. “The kitchens, dummy. Do I have to repeat myself twice?”

Jihyo stumbled over her own words. “I know but—um—the kitchens? Are...Are we even allowed to go there?”

Mina placed her parchment inside the book and ushered for the other to stand up. “We are, for as long as we don’t get caught.”

She couldn’t even say something in return because she’s being yanked away by Mina. They try not to look suspicious as they walk around the school grounds, with her looking left and right to make sure they’re not being followed while Mina walks straight ahead like she knows where she’s going. As they continue to walk down a flight of stone steps, Jihyo sees the familiar broad stone corridor, with the torches brightly lit at this time of the hour. The corridor is decorated with paintings that were mostly food. A few feet away, she noticed a stack of barrels neatly placed there for some reason she doesn’t know (but she would like to find out in the future). 

Mina stopped in front of the painting of a gigantic silver fruit bowl. She held out her hand and wandered over the pear, placing her hand to it and made movements like she’s tickling it. Jihyo looked at her oddly, but not until the pear laughed and turned into a door knob. 

The Ravenclaw smiles at her. “A friend taught me this one. And more or less we tend to visit the kitchens at night.” She turned the knob and was immediately greeted happily by one of the house elves. 

“Hello Miss Mina, is Miss Momo with you for another snack?” The house elf greeted. 

“Hi Tinky,” Mina said warmly. “I’m afraid Momo-unnie still has class at this time. But I do have a friend who needs some cheering up.”

“Ah, hello Miss Park,” The house elf, Tinky, said and bowed to her out of courtesy. “I remember the time your father would come here and ask for egg tarts.”

Jihyo’s eyes light up upon hearing the name of the pastry. “Oh do you have those in here?”

“Oh yes, Miss Park—”

“Please, call me Jihyo.”

“Well, Miss Jihyo, we have all kinds of pastries made here,” Tinky explained kindly. “You get to have some rare ones if you’re like Miss Mina here who visits us frequently.”

Mina’s cheeks were tinted bright red, like a kid caught in the act. 

“Wouldn’t you be scolded for this?” Jihyo asked.

Tinky shakes her head. “Headmistress will only share a few words with us about not ‘spoiling’ the students but then she’ll take a sweet or two on her way out of the kitchens.”

Jihyo chuckled at the thought of Professor McGonagall hiding a pumpkin pasty under her sleeves, all while having that stern look on her way out, maybe even compliment the house elves for the delicious food. 

“Okay then, I would like to have some egg tarts please.” Jihyo said gently. 

With a snap of her fingers, Tinky made some of the tarts float, coming from a pile of freshly baked goods near the oven, then made them come near her with a small gesture of her hand. Mina held out her hands, and Jihyo followed suit. In a few moments, the tarts landed safely into their hands.

“It's still warm!” Jihyo exclaimed out her excitement, the scent of the pastry filling her senses and in an instant, placed her in a good mood. “Thank you, Tinky.”

“I am glad to be of service Miss Jihyo. I hope you and Miss Mina enjoy the tarts. Have a good night.”

“Have a good night!” The two said in unison, and immediately scurried off to a much safer place where they can eat the tarts in peace. 

They decided to eat in the clock tower courtyard, where there are still students hanging out right after dinner. Jihyo and Mina took one tart at a time from their pockets, and ate it when no one was looking. The Gryffindor didn't notice she finished the tarts and did not have more for her to bring back to her room. 

“I guess I missed those tarts so much that I finished what Tinky gave us in one sitting,” Jihyo pouted, dusting off the crumbs in her robes. 

Without a word, Mina handed over one of the tarts that she didn’t finish. 

“No, I can’t take that one, Minari,” Jihyo said, not realizing the nickname that rolled off her tongue. “It’s yours.”

The other girl gave her a stern look. “Come on, take it. I can have another one when Momo-unnie and I raid the kitchens at night.”

Reluctantly, Jihyo accepted the pastry and gently placed it inside her pocket. They fell into comfortable silence while admiring the stars in the sky. Though there aren’t a lot compared to other nights, it’s still a sight to see, especially in a huge castle like Hogwarts. Mina was eating away her tart when Jihyo said something.

“I didn’t like how people held high expectations of me.”

“...Is it because of your unnies?”

Jihyo shakes her head. “More of how they see my family being achievers and they think I’ll be like them when I graduate.”

Mina takes another bite of her egg tart, looking at the stars. “That sounds rough.”

“It is. I just wish they could get off me so I wouldn’t think about it.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t make a fool out of yourself.” 

“How are you so sure of that?”

Mina dusted off the crumbs in her robes, standing up as she did so. “I’m pretty observant, even though I’m the quiet one in our class. I’ve seen you, Jihyo. You’ll be great. You don’t have to be conscious of it, you just have to do your best every time.”

Even though Jihyo couldn’t comprehend her words completely, she took it well and helped Mina clean up. The two students quietly went to the entrance of the Grand Staircase, standing there, waiting for the other to speak up. They didn’t mind the other students passing through. They do love the silence between them. 

But this time, Mina spoke first. “I’ll be off then. Our prefect might scold me for staying out this late, and it’ll be a few minutes before our curfew.”

“Same here. I don’t want to give our prefect a headache.”

Mina chuckled softly. “Good ni—”

She was cut off when Jihyo engulfed her in a hug, one that she almost didn’t want to let go right away. “This is nice,” Mina commented, wrapping her arms around the Gryffindor’s waist. 

“It is.” Jihyo replied. “Good night, Mina. See you around.”

“Good night, Jihyo. See you at the Kitchens, I hope.”

With a laugh and hand wave, they went their separate ways. To them, it’s one of the better nights they spent at Hogwarts so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @smilexjihyo


	3. kitkats and sweet pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who aren't familiar with the veela and their abilities (Thank you Ke for asking):
> 
> Basically a veela is a semi-human being with white, golden hair and moon bright skin, being able to attract men with their charms. But when they're angry though, they turn into harpies.
> 
> If someone is a half-veela, at least a few traits were inherited such as the white, golden hair, their breathtaking beauty, and their ability to attract men.
> 
> So yeah, Sana here is a half-veela :D

Another year has passed, summer break is over and it's almost the start of another term. If anything, the incoming second years are more than happy that they're not the youngest students in school anymore. For Mina, however, it could mean there's a possibility of less restrictions when it comes to learning. She was sent to the Headmistress’ Office because she was nowhere to be found the whole day that made the professors and the Ravenclaws conduct a search party for her. Their worries were put to rest when Hagrid escorted an astonished Mina back to the school, explaining that she wandered around, found herself in the Forbidden Forest and lost track of time. How she came back unscathed then became a gossip around the whole school. And all of this happened in her first year. 

No one had an idea how the conversation went because Professor McGonagall only made Mina serve detention instead of expulsion for entering the Forbidden Forest. It did cost Ravenclaw their first place in the House Cup, but the seniors didn’t mind. They like Mina and were happy to see her safe.

What Mina didn't expect though was for Jihyo to frantically search for her everywhere when she “disappeared”, and almost cried when she saw her in the Great Hall during her break.

-

_Word got out quickly the moment Mina stepped into the Great Hall, bringing some of her school stuff to catch up on the work she missed, and some students even whispered amongst themselves as she settled herself in an empty space at the Ravenclaw table._

_At the back of her mind, Mina probably knew that the students assumed the Headmistress played favorites because she wasn't expelled for breaking the rules. For her, it didn't matter that much. She relayed an important observation, making Professor McGonagall stand from her chair and alerted the rest of the staff._

_She went on to write her homework on Herbology when she felt someone crash their body into her, engulfing her in a tight hug. The familiar warmth it gives made it easier for Mina to identify who it is._

_“Merlin, what happened to you?! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they do—”_

_Mina placed a hand in front of Jihyo to stop her from rambling. “I’m okay,” She giggled. “I just wandered around the Forbidden Forest, that’s all.”_

_The Gryffindor looked at her from head to toe, possibly searching for any wounds or injuries her friend might have that she didn’t notice. “I...well...I’m surprised you got out there without any scratches at all.”_

_Mina tilted her head to the side. “Was I supposed to be injured?”_

_“Uh, yes?”_

_“Well, I didn't.” Answered Mina, and went back to writing her assignment. “But what I saw there is pretty interesting.”_

_Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Jihyo folding her arms and takes a seat next to her. “Yeah? Care to share?”_

_Mina gave a teasing grin. “Can't tell. Professor McGonagall said not to tell anyone though.”_

_The other girl whined. “Awww come on! You have to tell me!”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I want to know.”_

_“Why do you want to know?”_

_“Because I'm curious.”_

_“Why are you curious?”_

_Jihyo huffed in frustration. “Why do you keep asking questions?”_

_Mina smiled, setting her quill down to face her. “Why do you hate it?”_

_Then their friendly banter went back and forth until the majority of the students at the table told them to keep quiet. It was a short moment between them, but Mina's glad that out of the people who went in to check up on her after the incident, Jihyo's the only who insisted that she wanted to know what happened. She didn't scold her nor reminded her of how she deliberately broke school rules._

_At least, she made her feel that she didn't do something wrong._

-

The moment Mina received an owl for the list of school supplies she needs for the year, she immediately told her parents that she got the letter. They agreed to go to Diagon Alley over the weekend, which will be in time for Mina’s departure on Monday. When she finally calmed down from her excitement, she went back to her room and decided to write another letter to Jihyo. 

She liked the feeling of writing letters. It makes things a private matter, more personal even. She wrote a letter to Lisa three days ago. She’s in the same house as Momo and Sana, so she sees her outside of class more often whenever she visits the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. From small talks regarding homework to talking about anything, Mina made herself proud for forming friendships despite being the quiet one in her year. The last letter Lisa wrote was mostly asking how she managed to appreciate a picture that’s not moving. 

After setting up her quill and parchment, she started to write her letter.

She sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote Jihyo’s address neatly. Then she gave it to Evie, who happily took it from her master with her beak. With a few gentle strokes (Mina noticed how her owl likes it every time), Evie flew off from the bedroom window.

Three days later, Evie arrived safely holding an envelope, with Mina’s address written in a familiar script. Mina gave her owl a treat and opened the letter to see what Jihyo had written in response.

Mina looked at Evie, who just finished eating her meal and is now tending to her feathers. She pats its brown head, a smile tugging her lips. “She gave you two treats instead of one, huh? No wonder she's confident.”

Now she can't wait for Saturday to arrive.

-

“Okay honey, lead the way.” Mina's father said as he parked the car near the Leaky Cauldron. 

As they walked near the tiny, grubby-looking pub, Mina almost skipped in her steps and could hardly contain her excitement. Her father noticed this, and was glad he let his daughter explore a world that’s completely different from his. Before, Mina used to be quiet, timid, and could barely look at people in the eye. Now, she's a bundle of energy that happily greets the people inside the pub. Her mother was worried how she'll be able to adjust considering she'd be behind in learning compared to the other kids. But when Mina sent Evie to them, telling everything about what happened in her term before the Christmas break, relief washed over them.

They walked further until they went to the back of the pub, facing the brick wall. Mina pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath. “Three up...two across…”

Then she tapped the brick three times using her wand. That one brick sunk into a hole before the rest of it started to move, getting wider and wider, until an archway was formed and large enough for the three of them to walk to the cobbled street. 

They didn't expect for Diagon Alley to be this packed on a Saturday. People were all over the place, going from shop to shop. Parents accompanied their children as they bought their supplies for the year. Mina can feel the first day back to school getting closer by the minute. 

Along the way, Mina took a brief look to her right, seeing the flying broom displayed at Quality Quidditch Supplies. She breathed through her nose before she jogged to her parents' side, going inside of Gringotts to exchange Muggle money for wizarding money. When that's all done, the first thing off Mina's list were the textbooks. 

“Minari!” Her heart leaped upon hearing her nickname called by the only owner of that voice. She was then met with a bone crushing hug from Jihyo, who nearly tackled her to the ground out of excitement. 

“Hi Jihyo,” Mina giggled, returning the embrace. Then she remembered her promise. “Oh, I have the Kit-Kats that you requested. Never knew you were interested in tasting matcha.”

She brought the dark green pack of chocolates from her knapsack, handing it over to the other girl. “Here you go.”

“I'll hand you the sweet pancakes later.” Jihyo beamed at the sight of Mina's gift. Then she looked over the girl's shoulder. “Are those your parents?”

“Yeah,” Mina smiled, and gestured for the two adults to come closer. When they did, she did the introductions. “Mum, Dad, this is my friend Jihyo. We're in the same year at Hogwarts.”

“So you're Jihyo whom our Mina mentioned in her letters.” Mina's mom greeted her with a smile, while the Ravenclaw had a small blush that tinted her cheeks. “Please take care of her for us, alright?”

“Yes ma'am,” Jihyo replied dutifully, bowing slightly to them as it's her first time to meet them. 

Mina, not wanting her parents to spill anymore embarrassing stories to Jihyo, she then spoke. “Let's go inside Flourish and Blotts so we wouldn't wait in line for long.” 

She ushered for her parents to go inside too, but since it's jam-packed, they'll have to wait. The two adults offered to wait in line for her. In that way, she can get the books that were in the list. But before she could do her task, Jihyo went back with two adults behind her, presumably her parents.

“Mum! Dad! This is Minari.” Jihyo said. “She's in the same year as me.”

Mr. Park grinned the moment he landed his eyes on Mina. Wearing a navy blue suit, he probably came from the Ministry of Magic. Jihyo mentioned before that her dad is an Auror, and he looked like he finished his shift to accompany his family for today. “Ah, Myoui Mina. It's a pleasure to meet you. Jihyo couldn't stop talking about you all summer, and I heard of how you did well at the end-of-year exams.” He said, making Mina blush again. “Hogwarts might get themselves another bright witch in you, eh?”

“Come now dear, let's not pressure the kids,” Mrs. Park chided, wearing a similar attire like her husband's. “Let them enjoy their education.”

Mrs. Park is the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Mina saw her face in the Daily Prophet once, something about taking care of a Muggle who claimed to have seen witches and wizards riding their broomsticks, waving their wands and casting spells. Turns out Aurors were actually chasing down a criminal when the Muggle saw a glimpse of the action. 

(Mina wondered how the Park family dinner went when the whole fiasco happened). 

“Ah, right. You have a point.” Mr. Park chuckled. Then when he saw Mina's parents lining up, he and Mrs. Park respectfully bowed to them and introduced themselves. “Kids, you should get the books that you need. We'll wait here, alright?” 

The two girls nodded and went off to get what's in the list, while the adults talked amongst themselves. Mina easily found the book needed for her second year, but she explored the shelves to find something she could read during her leisure time. She has her own pocket money, of course, to lessen the burden of her parents in spending for her school supplies. Skimming through the shelves, a certain title of a book caught her eye.

_Quidditch Through The—_

“Mitang!” Came the voice of Sana, who squealed upon seeing her friend and hugged her from behind. “It’s great to see you again! How’s summer?”

Mina smiled as she also saw Momo approaching them. “It’s pretty good. I enjoyed helping my Mum and Dad with their fieldwork. And I had a fun time writing letters to you and Momo-unnie.”

“It gets pretty annoying when all Sana asks is how does an air conditioner work when we can use magic to keep ourselves cold.” Momo said in a mocking tone, making Sana pout. 

“Hey! It’s a valid question! Do you expect me to know Muggle stuff all at once?”

“I explained to you how it works, you just wouldn’t believe me!” Then they started to bicker like they used to in Hogwarts, which is ninety-nine percent of the time and Mina secretly keeps a tally on who won that day. So far, it’s 101-99, Momo in the lead. 

While they continued to bicker, someone called out to Mina. “Minari! Did you find the—Oh, am I interrupting something?”

The three girls looked at Jihyo at once, who suddenly got intimidated when she saw Sana and her white, golden hair. Mina knew it's the effect of being half-veela, and the third year Hufflepuff is aware of it more than anyone else.

“You’re Jihyo, right? Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s little cousin?” said Sana with that twinkle in her eyes. 

Mina can see Jihyo’s cheeks turning red with every second she spends staring at Sana. “Yes—”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Minatozaki and Hirai,” A voice said, the hint of mischief clearly evident in the tone. In a moment, two taller students appeared behind Jihyo. One wearing the robes of Gryffindor while the other in Slytherin. Mina remembered them at the station a year ago, and they look more...mature compared to the last time she saw them. “It seems you formally met little Ji over here, hm?”

“A pleasant morning to you, Im Nayeon,” Sana replied, unbothered and sweet as ever. “Have you decided on the electives you’ll take?”

The intimidating facade disappeared the moment they were asked of the question. Nayeon scratched the back of her head. “I’m torn between Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, but I’m sure I’ll be taking up Care of Magical Creatures.” 

“I already planned to be a Magizoologist after graduation, so might as well take up Care of Magical Creatures.” Jeongyeon explained simply whilst ruffling Jihyo’s hair, much to the younger girl’s annoyance. “And Muggle Studies too. Pretty interesting, those folks. Maybe you can help me with homework sometime, Momo.”

Momo grinned. “For as long as Sana doesn’t copy the answers, I’d love to help.”

“Hey!” Sana protested.

“Pretty much we’ll see each other at Hagrid’s class then,” Momo said, ignoring her friend’s protests. “If Nayeon wants to take Muggle Studies too along with you and Sana, we’ll meet up at the same time then.”

Mina was sure she saw Nayeon staring at Momo and that she barely heard what the Hufflepuff was saying. The Slytherin agreed mindlessly, whilst not taking her eyes off her. Taking in that new information, Mina pretended she didn’t see it and went on to listen to the conversation of the upperclassmen.

Jeongyeon clasped her hands. “Alright, with that being settled. Shall we head downstairs?” Then she noticed Mina scurrying over the shelves and finally got the book she needed. A small smirk appeared on her face as she saw the title: _Quidditch Through the Ages_. 

“You’re Myoui Mina, right?” She said. Mina nodded in response. “It’s nice to formally meet you. Ji here talks about you a lot, and it’s kind of weird we don’t see you around Hogwarts despite being in the same place.”

  
  
“That’s because you’re busy with Quidditch,” Jihyo piped in, pushing her cousin towards the stairs. “You and Nayeon-unnie spend most of your time at the pitch.”

“We attend classes, Ji.” Nayeon pointed out, then smiled at Mina. “A pleasure to meet you at last. Hope to see you more around at Hogwarts, now that I know you're friends with Sana and Momo.”

The girls talked amongst themselves even while they're in line with their parents. Mina held her breath as the person behind the cashier looked briefly at the items, but she expected it when her parents noticed the book she wanted to buy and requested to put it aside. 

However, the person behind the cashier noticed her dilemma and gestured for her to pay for the book quickly before anyone would notice. Elated, Mina immediately paid for it and quickly placed the purchased item in her bag. She scurried to her parents' side, hoping they wouldn't notice it. 

(Jeongyeon, seeing the whole exchange, whispered something to Sana and Momo, and the two seemed to like whatever she was saying.)

Outside of the shop, Jihyo handed over the sweet pancakes to Mina. “Mum said you try first the cinnamon and walnuts, then the cheese, and the green tea.” She said, whilst seeing Mrs. Park smile at the interaction. 

“It’s best if you try it with ice cream,” Jihyo’s mom told her with a wink. “Which then calls for a trip to the ice cream parlour, would you like that?”

“Yes please!” The two girls said in unison. 

The older woman chuckled. “That settles it. Don’t worry about the payment, it’s on us.” She told the Myoui couple. “I made the _hotteok_ and it’s Mina’s first time to try it. And perhaps I want to know more how the television works…”

Taking a small bite of the treat, she immediately fell in love with the mild sweetness. Jihyo liked her reaction and Mina shared it with her on their way to the ice cream parlour. 

Needless to say, Mina missed everyone over the summer break and with the first of September fast approaching, she can’t wait to be back at Hogwarts.

-

At the Welcoming Feast, as the Sorting Ceremony begins, Mina settles in the Ravenclaw table. The first one to be called was Kim Dahyun. The kid’s skin was nearly glowing that some of the students had to look away for a moment. Mina hasn’t seen someone with fair skin not until the first year came to Hogwarts. 

Professor McGonagall then placed the Sorting Hat on Dahyun. The Great Hall was eerily silent as the hat hadn't yelled in which house to put her. Two minutes have passed…three...four…

The students and faculty are now whispering amongst themselves. Mina knew that Dahyun could be a possible Hatstall. It's a term used for students who reached at least five minutes before the Sorting Hat decided where to place them. She counted down the seconds left, but she feels bad for Dahyun because the kid looked like she's about to faint as all eyes on her. 

Five...four...three...two...one…

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hufflepuff table cheered the loudest while Dahyun got off from the stool, but not before she sent a hesitant look at someone within the group of first years. Following it, Mina noticed another student with about the same height as Dahyun, with short hair and her shoulders hunched. Perhaps her best friend? She wouldn't know.

The students that followed were sorted with ease, and a student named Chong Elkie was sorted in Ravenclaw. Although shy, she eventually warmed up to the rest of the students in the house, and Mina even offered her chocolate that she sneaked in her robes. 

Dahyun's best friend, Son Chaeyoung, was sorted in Gryffindor with ease, and Mina looked quickly over her shoulder to see the newly-sorted Hufflepuff looked disappointed, but then replaced with a bright smile when Sana and Momo shared something funny, immediately taking a liking to her. If Mina were to put it, those two can really put up an adoption center for all the students they befriended during their stay at Hogwarts.

When it's finally the last student, who happened to be one of the tallest in her year, took a seat at the stool after Professor McGonagall confirmed that the student is Chou Tzuyu. She placed the hat on her head and everyone anticipated what the result would be. When three minutes have passed, hat just turned like how a human would turn its head, with no announcement yet of which house. From whispers to small chats, it's probably the first time in Hogwarts where two hatstalls happened. 

“The poor kid though,” Mina commented as the fourth minute passed, based on her pocket watch. “I can tell she doesn't like the stares.”

“She doesn't like much of the attention,” Elkie said, looking at Tzuyu closely. “We talked on the train, and people tend to look at her because of her height.”

Mina hummed, counting the seconds that have passed. By the time it reached the five minute mark, Tzuyu was officially considered a hatstall. After thirty seconds though, the Sorting Hat finally declared which house she would be in.

“SLYTHERIN!”

The Slytherin table cheered as Tzuyu timidly walked towards them, and Professor McGonagall started her welcoming speech to the new and returning students. With three people from the first years that piqued her interest, Mina can tell that this year will be interesting as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I changed my user here in AO3 so it wouldn't be tiring to change it if ever I changed my user in Twitter lol*
> 
> I love writing this one and if you noticed, I'm actually hinting on what would the next chapter be about :D
> 
> I do have my reasons why I placed Tzuyu in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw. I'll explain it more in the future chapters, along with Dahyun's and Chaeyoung's too. Again, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next!
> 
> Twitter: @smilexjihyo  
> CuriousCat: @smilexjihyo


	4. what they don't know, won't hurt them

_ The invention of the Golden Snitch is credited to the wizard Bowman Wright of Godric’s Hollow. While Quidditch teams all over the country tried to find bird substitutes for the Snidget, Wright, who was a skilled metal-charmer, set himself to the task of creating a ball that mimicked the behaviour and flight patterns of the  _ _Snidget. [1]_

“Mitang!” 

Mina immediately closed the book and hid it amongst her pile of homework. A few weeks have passed since the start of the term, and second years immediately received tons of workload the moment they stepped inside the classroom. She wasn’t complaining though, she needed a distraction.

Momo took a seat next to the Ravenclaw, with a grin plastered on her face. Mina can tell she’s up to something, but she couldn’t tell exactly what it is. “You seem...lively today.” The younger girl commented.

“I’m always lively,” Momo replied, before proceeding in taking a bite of her food. “What made you think I’m more than what I usually am?”

“Your vibe screams you’re about to do something that involves me.” 

The third year Hufflepuff hummed and continued to eat. “What were you doing before I arrived?”

“Doing homework.” Mina answered, going back to her Herbology paper.

“I don't think you're doing homework.”

Mina's pulse quickened. “What do you mean?” She said, trying to hide her nervousness. 

Momo sneakily added spices in her food—nothing new for Mina to see—and was satisfied with the taste when she took another bite. “I spy with my little eye…” She sang. 

The Ravenclaw froze in her spot, her eyes following Momo's free hand as it wandered around her books. Then her pile of papers became messy, out of order, when Momo pulled out the book she tried to keep it hidden from the rest. The lime green color of the hardcover became more noticeable as the older girl placed it in front of her, reading the title with curious eyes.

“What did you find interesting here, Mitang?”

“I...uh...um…” Mina struggled to find the right words, still fixated at the book that's now at the hands of her friend. “I...haven't read the actual mechanics of the game.”

“Ah, the history of Quidditch then?”

“...Yes.”

“Interesting.”

Mina blinked. “What are you implying, Momo-unnie?”

The older girl shrugged, still acting innocently. “What time does your class end?” She said instead.

“Around 3. Why?”

Momo dusted off any small pieces of food that got stuck in her robes. “Oh, you know, the usual meetup. Sana misses you too. I'll see you later?”

“Yeah…” Mina responded, unsure, as Momo walked away. With her brow raised and holding the Quidditch book near her chest, she feels like she's walking right into a trap. 

_ What was that about? _

-

Mina gets anxious with every minute that has passed. The professor was explaining the uses of  _ Reparifarge _ , when it can be used, and when to use the spell. While Transfiguration is one of her favorite classes despite the demands and its difficulty, she couldn’t concentrate well. Why does her unnies want to meet her after her class? 

When the professor dismissed the class, Mina could barely stand from her desk, hands shaking as she picked up her things. Why was she that nervous anyway, even when Momo uncovered her “secret” reading of Quidditch Through the Ages?

“You okay Myoui?” Lisa, her friend and classmate, approached her and helped her with her things. “You looked like you’re about to pass out. Do you need me to bring you to the Hospital Wing? Maybe Madam Pomfrey has medicine for what you’re feeling.”

“Hey Manoban,” Mina gave a weak smile. “Thanks for helping me out. But I think this is just nerves.”

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous for the exams?” Lisa laughed, gently handing over Mina’s stuff. “It’s still a month away. You have plenty of time to study the material.”

“I know. Just...really nervous.”

The Hufflepuff shook her head in amusement and said she’ll head out first, leaving Mina with her own thoughts. She could give an excuse to Sana and Momo that she can’t meet them today, do some unfinished homework or do some extra reading, but she knows they won’t take it. They’ll probably hunt her down and drag her out of the common room if they have to (Momo will probably outsmart the enchanted knocker, which is also a disadvantage at Mina’s part). 

She eventually finds herself waiting near the Training Grounds, where there are spaces for the students to take a seat or hang out. Deep in thought, she barely noticed that two people wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

“Thought you’re going to back out on us,” Sana giggled as they walked towards the Training Grounds. “You were late for three minutes.”

Mina rolled her eyes. “You’re meticulous of the time, unnie.”

“You know how Sana is,” Momo said. “She misses you so much that she actually counted the grass while waiting for you.”

Sana pouted. “The last time we were together was two weeks ago. Mitang got really busy.”

Heat rising to her cheeks, Mina tried to explain. “I had to—”

“Study, we know.” The two Hufflepuffs said in unison, resulting in a flustered Ravenclaw. They walked a little bit farther until they stopped in the middle of the field. 

“Okay, close your eyes Mina.” Sana instructed, also while forming a barrier with her hands. “I'll make sure you won't see anything.”

Mina did as she was told. It was tempting to peer over her friend's hands while hearing bits of their almost inaudible conversation. Something about Sana telling Momo to move quickly, perhaps? She can't tell at this point.

Few minutes had passed and Mina was definitely tempted to open her eyes. Sana muttered something under her breath—some sort of cursing in Japanese—and Mina felt her hands covering her eyes. “Okay, you could open your eyes for a bit. We wouldn't want to make you fall asleep here right now.”

With what seemed to be forever, Mina heard the soles of someone's shoes clicking against the paved pathway at some parts of the grounds. Then the sounds of footsteps in the grass followed. As it got closer and closer, the pace slowed down, along with Momo's heavy breathing.

“S...Sorry…” Said Momo, trying to catch her breath. “I misplaced it somewhere and had to look for it. Jeongie had it and tried to prank me—”

“Momoring, breathe.” Sana instructed while her hands were still covering Mina's eyes. “At least you found it. Okay...now place it there…”

“I'll move away my hands now, but don't open your eyes yet.” Sana whispered, making Mina's spine shiver a bit. Whether it's the effects of having veela blood in Sana or she's just tense, she would never know. 

Even with closed eyes, she can tell her vision got brighter when Sana moved her hands to the side. She felt the gentle push behind her back, a signal for her to move. Mina took a hesitant step forward, and another, and another, until they told her to stop. She heard Sana walking away from her and went silent for a moment. 

“You can open your eyes now.”

The moment Mina did, a gasp left her lips. She almost forgot how to breathe the moment her eyes landed on it. In front of her was a long thin package that was wrapped in layers of brown paper, leaning at one of the boulders near them. Sana and Momo gave her the look of encouragement, urging her to open it. With shaky hands, Mina reached for the strings that held the wrapper paper and pulled it one by one, releasing their hold. Then she started to remove the papers—which was tedious by the way, and she guessed that Sana did it on purpose. When the last layer of paper was gone, the first thing she noticed was the engraving at the end of the handle (in Momo’s penmanship, no less):  _ Myoui Mina _ .

“We also put a charm at the engraving,” Momo said, pulling out her wand and pointed at the end of the handle. She muttered a spell under her breath and tried to erase Mina’s name with a few strokes. The engraving was gone, but it returned a few moments later like nothing happened. “It’s to prevent anyone from claiming that this broom is theirs.”

Mina was at a loss for words. Obviously, she’s ecstatic that she has her own broom but—

“Unnie, this must have cost you a fortune,” Mina bit her lower lip, releasing her hold of the broom. As expected, it hung in midair, unsupported, at the height where it was possible for her to mount it with ease. “I really can’t accept this…”

Sana looked at Mina as if she offended her ancestors with that statement. “Mitang, we know how badly you wanted to play Quidditch.”

“Yes, I know. But—”

“We've seen you read the book in your spare time,” Momo said, putting a finger up. “We saw you looking at the Quidditch pitch from time to time.”

“You're always excited when Momo talks about Quidditch,” Sana added. “And at Diagon Alley, I briefly saw you looking at the shop.”

Mina looked down, entangling her thumbs in an odd way. She could feel her cheeks were getting warm as the two older girls enumerated all of the behaviours she displayed in relation to Quidditch. There was no doubt she immediately fell in love with flying, let alone the thrill she experienced when she watched her first ever Quidditch game when it was Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. She saw how happy Momo was on the pitch, beating Bludgers out of the way to help her team. Sometimes she almost imagined herself in her position, and instead of Hufflepuff, she’s helping out Ravenclaw in the game. 

“Well?” Sana’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“I just…” Mina trailed off, taking a look at the broom again. “How did you even manage to buy a Firebolt? I could have seen that in the train.”

“Sana actually asked a favor to her dad to deliver it here after we sent an owl for the money,” Momo explained, tilting her head to Sana’s direction. “He’s pretty cool and fun to talk to.”

“My parents wished you good luck at the tryouts. They hope to see you play at the finals.” Sana said, her smile bright as ever. “My parents watch the games here at Hogwarts every year, regardless of which house will win the Cup. It became a tradition ever since they met at the World Quidditch Cup nineteen years ago.”

“I don’t know, unnie, what if my parents knew I was playing Quidditch?” Worry was definitely evident in Mina’s eyes while she looked at the broom at her side. “They might not want me to go back to Hogwarts next year.”

Momo smirked, wrapping her arm around Mina’s shoulder. “What they don’t know, won’t hurt them. Besides, you can kindly ask Hagrid to keep an eye on it during the summer. He knows some good hiding spots around the castle.”

The Ravenclaw gave her a look, still not believing that those two would actually let her go against her parents’ strict rule against flying brooms. “Sooyoung told me that the Ravenclaw tryouts will be next week, trying to find players who could fill in the positions of those who graduated. Now, are you ready for your first lesson in Quidditch?” The third year Hufflepuff Beater grinned, effortlessly summoning her own broom with a small wave of her wand.

Mina swallowed hard. While Momo was known for being sweet and friendly in school, her competitiveness in Quidditch can easily match with Jeongyeon and Nayeon. And it wasn’t the happiest she had seen whenever Hufflepuff goes up against either of the two houses.

_ Merlin, help me. _

-

“Mitang, focus!” Momo called out to the Ravenclaw, whose broom wobbled while following her commands. 

Momo knew that Mina is a natural flyer. The moment she mounted her Firebolt and leaped off, she observed the excellent control that she has over the broom. It’s as if she’s been practicing how to fly since she was born. It wasn’t hard for her to do the refresher on flying, however…

“Don’t be afraid to dive Mina! Remember that you have complete control of the broom, not the other way around!”

She noticed how easily frightened Mina was with some of the techniques. It’s understandable considering that it’s been a while since she held a broom. But with the tryouts just three days away, she had to send a confident Mina in the pitch. Seungwan is definitely one of the scariest Quidditch players Momo had seen in years, even during their first encounter last year. If her intimidation shakes her in the slightest bit, what more of Mina when she goes to the tryouts? 

Momo’s mouth slightly twitched in frustration upon seeing Mina was hesitant to take a dive. She doesn't blame her fear, of course, but they're running out of time. If they had only bought the broom earlier—

“Oi, Hirai!” 

She turned her broom around to see Jeongyeon and Nayeon approaching her, mounting their own brooms. Relief immediately washed over her. 

“Hey…” Momo greeted in return.

Jeongyeon clicked her tongue, then she looked at Mina's progress with a straight face. She doesn't judge flying skills on a whim, considering she knew how some people are at the thought of being in the air. “Trouble in paradise, I presume?” 

The Hufflepuff sighed. “It's kind of what I expected, to be honest with you. I should've done it earlier…”

Nayeon patted Momo's back with a smile, much to the skeptical look from Jeongyeon. “Hey, no need to blame yourself. What you and Sana did for her was more than enough.”

“I know, but—”

“No buts,” The Slytherin said, placing a finger on her lips to shush her. “We'll try to teach her together, yeah?”

Momo beamed. “I owe you big time, Nayeonnie.” 

Jeongyeon coughed, getting the attention of the two. “I'll try to teach her in a different way.” She said. “If my method isn't much of a help, save the day Im.”

“Aye aye!” Nayeon mockingly did a salute to Jeongyeon, making the latter playfully shove her to the side before approaching Mina. 

After seeing the Gryffindor talk to the younger girl calmly, Momo loosened up a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Nayeon. 

“Were you that nervous for Mina?” She asked.

“She easily gets intimidated, well, Muggle-born and all.” Momo admitted. “She doesn't have a problem with flying per se, it's...”

“Her confidence?” Nayeon filled in for her.

Momo hummed. “Seungwan-unnie isn't the kindest out there. I've seen it. You've seen it. That's why I'm worried about Mitang…”

The friendship between Sana, Momo, and Mina is beyond words. The three just fit together like pieces in a puzzle, as Nayeon would like to use for comparison, and one would automatically think of the other two if they saw at least one of them in the hallway or around the school. She didn't question the concern Momo has for Mina. 

Nayeon adjusted the position of her broom to face Momo properly. “Have a little more faith in her. She'll get into the team. Even Seungwan-unnie will be impressed by her, considering she's only in her second year.”

Then she reached out to give Momo's hand a tight squeeze, hoping it would give comfort. “Even if you don't say it out loud, I know how you spent half of your one year savings—combined with Sana's—to buy that broom for Mina.” She said, a small smile tugging her lips. “Or how you decided to sell some of your treasured spices to add more to the cost of the broom.”

Momo bit her inner cheek. “She deserved it, you know? She wanted to be on the pitch. I can see right through her.”

Nayeon nodded in understanding. “And that's why you put your faith in her. Soon enough, she'll get to play against us once Quidditch season begins.”

Momo smiled a little. “You're right. She can do this.”

“There you go.” But before Nayeon could say anything else, Jeongyeon called out to her.

“Nayeon! I need assistance here!” 

“Tch. Best be going then.”

As Nayeon was about to head to the middle of the pitch, Momo held on to the twigs of her broom, stopping her for a moment. “Yeah, Momo?”

“Thanks for the encouragement. I didn't know I needed it.”

Momo swore she saw something red creeping up at Nayeon's cheeks. But she brushed it off, thinking it was something else, and looked on to see her two friends doing some demonstrations for Mina. The younger girl listened intently, her eyes following them with every move they made. This went on for minutes, with Jeongyeon breaking down the technique into parts and made it as simple as possible. Nayeon probably gave tips per step, and even demonstrated it if possible. 

Convinced, she then crossed her arms. “Yeah, she'll be okay.”

-

_ (Momo thanked Jeongyeon and Nayeon for all their help in teaching Mina, who finally made a successful dive and kept up with the commands she gave. When the two said their goodbyes, she heard how their conversation went. _

_ “Get your mind out of the gutter, dumbass.” _

_ “But she's cute though.” _

_ “You just met her twice!” _

_ “And? Your point is?” _

_ “Stop using Quidditch as a means to flirt.” _

_ Typical of them. Momo thought as she approached Mina.) _

-

“I got into the team!” Mina said excitedly on a Monday evening, over dinner. Tryouts occurred during the weekend to prevent interference with studies, as stated by Seungwan and was supported by the rest of the team.

Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, and Sana watched the whole thing in secret, not wanting to put pressure on Mina since the three of them are players for their respective teams. It wasn't easy to watch. Seungwan kept a stern look and barked orders when potential recruits weren't meeting her standards. But they understand the pressure. Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup for four consecutive years and is now aiming for the fifth, she had to scout for good players that will help them defend the title.

The recruits switched positions in every mini-game held, and Mina did a great job in all of it, standing out even more when she got to play as a Seeker. As Jeongyeon would like to put it: “Ravenclaw might have sealed the deal with the championship.”

Sana was elated upon hearing the news. “I'm happy for you Mitang! What position do you play?”

“A Beater like Momo-unnie,” Mina sounded like a kid who won the biggest toy of all, and they didn't mind at all. “I wanted to become a Seeker but I'm happy that I got in! And training starts tomorrow!”

Momo ruffled the younger girl's hair. “I'll see you on the pitch then. We could do two-on-two games with Jeongyeon and Nayeon during our spare time.”

“I'll make sure to give them a gift, as my form of gratitude for helping me.” 

“What about me?”

Mina grinned. “I'll treat you and Sana-unnie, wherever you like. For the broom, the lessons and all.”

The trio immediately fell into their usual conversations, but this time, Mina talked about her experience and what she felt throughout the whole time of the tryouts. Apparently, she was the only one whom Senguwan complimented, something that not even the current players hear that often.

Sana and Momo shared a look as Mina kept on talking. They knew their decision to pull this off was worth it; seeing their little Ravenclaw happy was definitely worth spending their money to.

-

November arrived rather quickly and the weather turned very cold. Almost every part of the castle was covered in frost, with each morning getting worse than the last. Hagrid could be seen with a large shovel, removing a pile of snow that covered the walkways in his long overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves, and enormous boots. Some of the students offer him extra blankets to keep himself warm. Mina took the effort to wake up earlier than usual to make the loveable gatekeeper a cup of tea or hot chocolate, despite the exhaustion from Quidditch practices until late and the lack of sleep trying to get homework done. He always appreciated the Ravenclaw's gesture, bringing him a thermos which she explained it's to keep the drink warm for longer periods of time. 

The Quidditch season had begun, with Gryffindor and Slytherin facing off first. Afternoon classes had to be cancelled because it nearly took five hours, from lunch time until dusk, until the Snitch was finally caught. However, the matchup was entertaining as ever, seeing Jeongyeon score points for Gryffindor with ease then tease Nayeon for not defending the hoops. Sometimes it would be the other way around, a smirk would be on Nayeon's lips whenever she blocks a Quaffle thrown into the hoops. 

It can be considered one of the best rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Though she's the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall would be seen cheering for Gryffindor whenever they scored, or sulk when it's Slytherin. 

Mina observed how each of the teams have their own strategies in scoring. It's typical of Slytherin to do subtle dirty tricks to prevent the other team's Seeker from catching it, and of course, Gryffindor being Gryffindor, tried to get back by doing some tricks of their own. A petty thing to do, but with house pride on the line, they gotta do what they gotta do. 

While Nayeon and Jeongyeon were giving each other dagger looks like they weren't together at the Great Hall hours ago, the newly recruited Gryffindor Seeker, Jihyo, sat on her broom and was only a meter above the whole thing, keeping an eye out for the Snitch.

Mina didn't expect her to go to the tryouts when she took a quick look at the pitch that Friday afternoon, seeing that she's the tiniest out of all the players who want to try to get into the team. She knew how she hated the pressure bestowed upon her the moment she stepped into Hogwarts. Maybe Jeongyeon and Nayeon gave her a pep talk and managed to convince her to at least try. The ghosts talked about it at the Great Hall, and it did confirm Mina's suspicions of her getting into the team as a Seeker, the night where she got the word that she made it in the team too. 

Going back to the game, when the score reached the hundreds, it suddenly became a game of the Seekers. Both players were neck-in-neck as they reached for the Snitch, however it would disappear in their sight whenever a Bludger blocked them or some of the players doing it on purpose. Mina can clearly see the frustration in Jihyo, her brows furrowed as she scanned the pitch again, hoping to see the Snitch before the other team’s Seeker. 

Despite ‘2yeon’ (as Mina would like to call those two) having a heated game that hyped up both teams, Slytherin got the upper hand in the end as their Seeker caught the Snitch first by a split second, resulting in their win. Nayeon gave a smug look at Jeongyeon when they all got down to the ground, with the latter tackling her to the ground in a playful way until both of their captains broke up the ‘fight’. Gryffindor curtly gave their congratulations to Slytherin and the match was then concluded. However, Mina noticed Jihyo disappeared all of a sudden. Even at the Great Hall she wasn’t there. 

An hour later, after dinner, she asked for Jihyo’s whereabouts but no one had seen her since the match. She looked everywhere, even to the point of asking Peeves if he had an idea where she is but the ghost deliberately ignored her and made a comment that Slytherin is a much better team than Gryffindor. Luckily, she saw Nearly Headless Nick roaming around and asked him if he had an idea where Jihyo is.

“I think I saw her in the corridor near the Gryffindor Tower,” The ghost replied kindly. “It’s best if you go there. Poor girl looked sad when I saw her.”

She darted off towards the Gryffindor Tower, spotted the girl sitting by the windows, clad in her Quidditch uniform. She had to admit though, Jihyo looked good in red. 

“Hey stranger,” Said Mina softly, taking a seat in an empty space next to Jihyo.

The Gryffindor snapped out of her daze, a weak smile spread on her lips. “Hey,” She managed to say. “We lost today.”

“I know.”

“Jitters got the best of me.”

“So I’ve heard.” Mina hummed, pulling out a small plastic bag from her robes and began to place three small containers in front of her. “I sneaked in some food from the Great Hall and a reliable source. I know you haven’t eaten yet.”

Jihyo took the gesture as her form of comfort, remembering the egg tarts they shared at this time a year ago. Taking a piece of bread from the bag, she broke it in half and gave the other to Mina. Seeing her hesitation to accept it, she even held it in front of her. “I know how you like whole grain bread, and besides there’s sausages and bacon here—oh and freshly made kimchi too. Were they from Momo-unnie’s secret store of condiments and side dishes?”

Mina nodded, accepting the staple food. “I bought it for a half galleon. And there are other side dishes there such as  _ dubu jorim _ , seasoned spinach...Momo ran out of rice to sell for today, sorry about that.”

The other girl giggled, breaking the wooden chopsticks apart and took a bit of the food from the containers. “It’s fine. Bread is a good substitute, anyway.”

They were eating in silence for a while when Mina spoke. “I’ll beat Slytherin for you.”

“Good luck with Nayeon-unnie though, she’s the best Keeper in Hogwarts right now.” Jihyo scoffed.

“There were twenty four different ways to outsmart Nayeon from the match earlier. Jeongyeon only did eleven of it.”

Jihyo’s eyes widened upon that statement, nearly dropping her bacon. “They weren’t kidding when they said Ravenclaw won the lottery when Seungwan-unnie decided to get you for the team.”

The corner of Mina’s mouth quirked up. “And that means you’d better keep a close watch on me, Park.”

Jihyo smirked. “Duly noted, Miss Myoui.”

-

A week later, Mina turned out to be nervous like Jihyo was in her first game.

Currently, she’s pacing at the corridor near the Great Hall while muttering something under her breath, with Sana examining her as she sat on the stairs. She changed into the Quidditch uniform of her house colors, her hair tied up to a neat ponytail. 

“That’s the fifteenth time you went back and forth Mitang,” The half-veela mused, the smile hidden underneath her black and yellow scarf. “Momo can’t be here with us for lunch today, the team used the time to have a meeting.”

“I wish Seungwan-unnie could at least give me words of encouragement. I'm the youngest one in the team!”

Sana took a bite of her apple. “Well, what did she say to you when you were at the Ravenclaw common room?” 

“ _ Do well, Myoui. _ ” Mina imitated Seungwan's stern but calm tone poorly, and Sana let out a giggle. “Like gee, thanks, it'll help me later to be confident against one of the toughest teams.”

The older girl stood up from the staircase and lightly flicked Mina’s forehead. “Silly, she has faith in you. So cut yourself some slack. You’ll do well today.”

The Ravenclaw rubbed the area of her forehead where Sana hit it. “I don’t want to let everyone down.”

“You won’t.” Sana said, now walking towards the Great Hall. “I have a feeling today that well...LUCK is on your side today.”

Mina looked at her oddly when the older girl bid her adieu, all alone in the corridor while students came and went, talking about the match today. It didn’t help her calm her nerves. She can hear the hushed conversations on how the matchup would be more interesting than Gryffindor and Slytherin, or about her contributing much to Ravenclaw this year. During the tryouts, when Seungwan asked for input from them, Mina honestly gave a detailed report that sparked the interest of the current players. In turn, Mina received the nickname “Chief” from her teammates because of her attention to detail, which proved to be strategic since it gives them an advantage against her opponents. Still, all the talk made her anxious more than ever, to the point that her hands started to shake. 

Until someone clapped hard on her hands and snapped her back to reality. She yelped both in surprise and pain.

“Did that help you?” said Jihyo, the culprit, with a grin.

Mina tried to shake it off. “That hurt!” 

Jihyo nodded proudly. “That’s the point of it. Look at your hands now.”

Mina glanced at her hands. They weren't shaking anymore. “How?”

“Jeongyeon-unnie would do that to me every once in a while,” The other girl said. “It didn’t help that much last week, but the thing is, it stopped your hands from shaking.”

“Thanks, Jihyoling.” Mina wanted to bang her head on the wall the moment the nickname slipped off her tongue, tightening her jaw. But Jihyo didn’t notice it though, thankfully.

“I like how it sounds. Jihyoling…”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Jihyo chuckled. “...Oh wait, I have something for you.” She then took something from her pocket. She struggled to get the item at first, but eventually, she got it and showed it to her with the biggest smile on her face.

It’s a round, bluish green crystal pendant. The crystal itself would probably be the same size as a Knut but there’s something about it that Mina couldn’t help but to fall in love with. She loved the simplicity. It wasn’t extravagant like she used to see in high-class restaurants nor was it plain. 

“You got this for me?” Mina’s whole face brightened up. “Jihyo this must have cost you a lot…”

The Gryffindor shook her head. “Ozwald actually has a habit of picking up weird stuff while he’s out delivering my letters. I have no idea where he gets it but I end up having a pile of different things in my room.” She told her. “Then I thought of making you a pendant for good luck.” 

She then took the liberty of putting the pendant on Mina, linking the chains together around her neck with little effort. Thanks to the color of the crystal, it was easier for it to blend into Mina's uniform. “I also placed a protective charm on it. To keep you out of harm's way.”

Mina pulled Jihyo close to her, wrapping her arms around her. “You definitely are the master of Charms. Thank you for looking after me.”

Jihyo leans into her embrace. “Good luck out there, Minari. I'm rooting for you.”

By eleven o'clock, the whole school already filled the stands that surrounded the pitch. In the changing room, Mina fiddled with her thumbs whilst Seungwan went through the plan again and the rest of the Ravenclaw team listened to her intently. 

Seungwan cleared her throat to get their attention. “Ladies,” She said.

“And gentlemen.” said the third year Chaser Jeon Wonwoo.

“And gentlemen.” Seungwan agreed. “Big day today. Let's do our best, alright? The first part of our plan is to test the waters against the Puffs. When Mina has a general overview of everything, we'll take a quick timeout then we strike.” 

She pats Mina's head tenderly. “Eyes sharp, Chief.”

They went out of the changing rooms towards the pitch with loud cheers that accompanied it. By the time they reached the entrance, they mounted their brooms and kicked off, surrounding the area before the teams settled on their side of the hoops. Madam Hooch was refereeing the game. 

“Play fair and square, all of you.” She warned before she kicked the trunk open that released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. She threw the Quaffle in the air and the game started immediately with Sooyoung getting it first, and passing it neatly to Wonwoo. 

While the Chasers did their work, Mina protected them by swinging the Bludgers out of their way, creating a distraction for the other team. She, along with sixth year Eleanor Rose, would change targets to keep Hufflepuff confused. However, Momo kept up with them. She always has the perfect timing to disrupt Ravenclaw's rhythm, much to the annoyance of the team.

The second Hufflepuff Beater, Kang Seulgi, swung her bat and hit the Bludger towards Mina's direction, unaware of the situation. The audience held their breath as the Bludger approached her fast, but in a split second, Mina ducked down without even looking to avoid the impact and went on to aid her teammates. Jihyo, who was also watching, lets out a sigh of relief. 

Current score: Ravenclaw 60 - Hufflepuff 90

Seungwan made a gesture to Madam Hooch, signaling a timeout. It was granted and they were given only a few minutes to discuss their next move. The Ravenclaws landed and gathered on the ground. 

“As expected, Hirai and Kang are the most troublesome Beaters I ever met in my entire life.” Seungwan grumbled. “But so far, we're doing a great job. Chief, what did you notice throughout the game?”

“The Chasers are doing a great job. It was definitely easy to outsmart Hufflepuff's Keeper, but the Beaters were definitely the problem. They kept up with me and Eleanor.” Mina answered. “In this game, we need to at least distract them so it wouldn't disrupt our rhythm. Eleanor and I could do that while backing each other up. You guys continue with scoring until Naomi gets the Snitch.”

When it was settled, the Ravenclaw team flew up in the air and the game continued. It was getting tiresome for Mina, but considering her inexperience unlike the rest of the players on the pitch, she needed to be at her hundred percent.

Momo, on the other hand, planned to tire out Mina as it was the initial plan for Hufflepuff. Seulgi tried to keep the little Ravenclaw off track but Eleanor was there to counter, while keeping an eye out for the rest of the team. Hufflepuff knew how dangerous Mina is, easily pointing out their weaknesses and adjusting accordingly. Ravenclaw would take a quick notice of it and followed suit. It happened three times already, seeing how they protect Mina in every way that they can. 

She strikes a Bludger towards one of the Ravenclaw Chasers but Mina quickly hits it back to her, and dodges it to prevent herself from ending up at the Hospital Wing. However, Ravenclaw scores a goal in the process. 

The current score is a tie. Ravenclaw scored thirty points over the last ten minutes. 

“This could definitely be a Battle of the Beaters,” Jeongyeon noted while watching with her binoculars. “They're pretty good at keeping each other in check.”

“Momo and Seulgi-unnie are the Puff's strongest suit.” Nayeon commented as Ravenclaw scored another ten points. “But I'm definitely surprised Mina managed to counter with ease. Being a Beater, it's not an easy feat. You need to be physically fit to be one.”

“She's the Chief of the team after all,” Jeongyeon chuckled. “Ji even witnessed it in person, am I right?”

Jihyo nodded meekly. “You'd better watch out Nayeon-unnie. Mina's the real deal.”

Nayeon raised a brow, glancing at Jeongyeon as if they shared the same thought (which happens all the time). “Lucky me then, I have real competition.”

“Hey! You just got lucky.”

Jihyo tuned out her cousins' bickering and went on to watch the game. Most of the time, her eyes were on Mina. From afar, she can tell how tired she is. It did worry her, seeing her in that state, but the Ravenclaw managed to be there for her teammates when they needed it. It's been three hours since the game started and the Seekers haven't seen the Snitch yet. 

_ Please be safe _ . She pleaded as she saw her protect the Ravenclaw Seeker by hitting the Bludger. Mina then whispered something to her and the Seeker went off to circle around the pitch. 

Nevertheless, seeing Mina in her Quidditch uniform and mounting her broom, it's a sight to see. No doubt that after this game, she'll be noticed by the students. Though it did make her feel that pang of jealousy, she can't be with her alone when they hang out. 

After another hour, the Snitch was finally caught. Ravenclaw got it first when the Seeker initially followed Mina's advice, which Jihyo presumed to circle around the pitch because she noticed the flash of gold multiple times. With a score of 210-120, Madam Hooch declared Ravenclaw as the winner of the match. The two teams got off the ground and thanked each other for a great game, with Momo immediately hugging Mina and trying to lift her up. Sana joined shortly in the celebration and they left the pitch together. 

Seeing Mina smiling radiantly like that, it made Jihyo happy too. But most importantly, her charm worked well, it helped Mina avoid serious injuries all throughout. 

Then she felt Nayeon placed a hand on her hair, ruffling it until it became a mess. “Mina, huh?”

Jihyo bit her inner cheek. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Just saying her name out loud.” The older girl said casually, but her facial expression says otherwise. Like she finally has the perfect plan to execute the biggest prank on Jeongyeon. 

“Heart eyes look good on you, Ji.” Jeongyeon remarked, earning a snigger from the Slytherin. 

“You two are weird.” Jihyo grumbled as they neared the exit.

Reaching the exit, Jihyo noticed Mina standing there as if she’s waiting for someone. Of course, Nayeon took the opportunity to clear her throat like she suddenly had a cough, and Jeongyeon nudged her little cousin towards the Ravenclaw whilst pretending to look somewhere else. The two congratulated Mina on her performance and for the victory of their team before winking at Jihyo and leaving the Quidditch pitch entirely. Now it’s only the two of them left.

“Hey stranger,” Mina smiled softly, still in her Quidditch uniform but minus the robes. “Took you awhile to get here.”

“Annoying cousins and all of that,” Jihyo shrugged, shaking her head in amusement. “Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating with your team?”

“I have time to spare before I join them.” Mina answered, subconsciously touching the pendant Jihyo gave her. “I just wanted to say thank you again.”

Jihyo’s heart swelled up upon seeing the pendant again. “For what?”

“You helped me with a lot of things today. Especially with the gift you gave me.”

“Anything for you, really.” At this point, Jihyo can’t really hide the blush that crept her cheeks.

Mina took Jihyo’s hand, gently wrapping her fingers and gave a slight tug. “I have a lot to tell you about the game. Wanna hear it?”

The Gryffindor looked down at their linked hands, her lips curling upward. “I want to hear everything.” She said as they walked back to the castle hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference:  
> 1\. Rowling, J. K. (2001). The Arrival of the Golden Snitch. In Quidditch Through the Ages. London, United Kingdom: Bloomsbury.
> 
> -
> 
> That was fun to write. Thank you for reading and see you in the next! :D
> 
> Also, I want to try doing commissions because I need the extra money at this time. Everything you need to know is in my ko-fi page. I mainly write Jihyo ships but I'm also fine with writing other TWICE ships too :D
> 
> Ko-fi link: ko-fi.com/smilexjihyo  
> Twitter: @smilexjihyo


	5. a bat bogey hex is the key to forming friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning for the mention of bullying in this chapter. Please read with caution as some scenes might unintentionally have similarities to your personal experiences. Thank you.

Nayeon sometimes thought of what it feels like to have a mother and a father with her while she was growing up. She could remember the weekend mornings filled with glee from parents and children around her age, while she looked from afar at her bedroom window. The Im Manor housed all of her descendants since its start in the nineteenth century, more or less making her the ninth generation of the family.

But she’s the only heir apparent of the family, all alone in the manor after what happened to her parents in the Second Wizarding War. The kids called her different names and didn’t want to play with her even if she was nice to them. So she confided herself in the library of the manor, learning about magic and its history until she received her letter to enroll at Hogwarts.

However, the moment her last name was called for the Sorting Ceremony, whispers lingered at the Great Hall. She heard them, and that alone made her chest tighten and her breathing shallow. It became even worse when the Sorting Hat easily declared her to be in Slytherin. While some students of the house cheered at their table, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Her skin crawled with every step she took. 

She hated it here.

Her first few weeks in Hogwarts was the absolute worst. Everyone in her year was wary whenever she's around, so it always ended up with her sitting alone in the back during classes or eating alone at the Great Hall. In instances of important gatherings, Nayeon knew people kept their distance on purpose. Even her own house. But she understands that they’re trying to fix the reputation that was instilled in them.

Professor McGonagall approached her one afternoon, after Transfiguration class had ended. “Miss Im, would you like a cup of tea in my office?”

The first year Slytherin nodded glumly, quietly followed the Headmistress to her office. Upon reaching the large, ugly gargoyle statue, the woman made a gesture with her hands while saying “ _ Animagus _ ”. The statue came to life and the staircase slowly emerged from the ground in a spiral motion until it clicked. 

“After you, dear.” The professor said. 

Nayeon went on ahead with Professor McGonagall behind her. The office of the Headmaster is a rather large, circular room. She had seen the pictures, and it's similar to how the late Albus Dumbledore designed his room when he used to be the Headmaster. Maybe Professor McGonagall didn't do drastic changes to honor him, but there were noticeable additions in the room. Such as the poster of the Montrose Magpies with the images moving and it featured Seungyeon in the end, the team's notable Chaser. A copy of  _ The Tales of Beedle the Bard _ stood in a bookstand, opened halfway. The text was in runes and there are some handwritten notes attached to the side. It was encased in a glass case, and Nayeon can sense the magic that protects it. 

Professor McGonagall waved her wand with a slight flick of her wrist and a coffee table, a teapot, and a set of tea cups appeared beside her desk. The objects moved on their own as if someone invincible was doing the work for her. Once everything was set, the professor kindly offered a cup to Nayeon.

“I know you're wondering why you're at Hogwarts despite your family's history.” She said. Nayeon flinched a little upon hearing it, but nonetheless, kept quiet.

“I'm not like them.” Nayeon murmured, settling the cup on her lap. “But everyone made me feel that I am.”

“Because you were sorted in Slytherin?” With the silence that followed, one could hear a pin dropping. 

“It's been known that the House of Slytherin has its history with dark wizards and witches,” The professor stated, clasping her hands together and looking at a certain portrait in the room. “Salazar Slytherin wasn't the most kind out of all the four founders of Hogwarts. I presume you know of his general views, hm?”

Nayeon drank a large mouthful of the tea. “...Yes. I think my family shared the same sentiments.”

Professor McGonagall nodded. “It's not uncommon for pureblood, Slytherin families to view the world as such, even to the point that the password to the common room is as simple as 'Pureblood'. And many had a particular interest when it comes to dark magic.”

“But why Slytherin in particular, professor?”

The woman took a deep breath and crossed her arms. “I can't exactly tell when or how it started. But there are theories that can explain it, which are all rooted in Salazar's views of who deserves to learn magic. An elitist view in the wizarding world.”

“But what's that got to do with me?”

“Because I certainly believe that Slytherins also produce good people.” She answered eloquently, looking directly into Nayeon's eyes. “While their traits are associated with the negatives most of the time, a change of perspective helps. I know you wanted to prove to everyone that you're not like the rest of your family. You’re loyal to your cause, which is definitely Slytherin in its core. More intense, more focused compared to the loyalty of Hufflepuff.”

Something in Nayeon stirred. Something warm...and hopeful. “Have you met kinder people in my house?”

“Oh, yes.” Professor McGonagall said, now almost facing that one portrait in particular. “I’m sure you have met Professor Slughorn in your Potions class. We defended Hogwarts together, ten years ago. While most Slytherins would back out at the time, he and along with a few Slytherin students, came to our aid and helped in the fight.”

She paused, looking almost unsure of how she’ll continue. Nayeon followed the woman’s look of direction, and it landed on a portrait of a man. He has a stern look, almost like his brows were raised as if to question one’s choices. He seemed to be communicating silently with Professor McGonagall who has this...forlorn expression on her face. Nayeon’s eyes darted down the portrait, seeing the name scribbled in a neat, cursive writing:  _ Severus Snape _ .

“I have a fellow faculty who...well...it was difficult to identify where his loyalties lie at first.” Professor McGonagall said quietly. “I only knew recently of his purpose. Through his portrait, Albus’, and Harry Potter’s claims.”

“Professor…?”

“While I never condone his ways during his short time as the Headmaster, I came to an understanding on why he did it.” She went on, turning her back on the portrait to face Nayeon. “He did it because he was loyal to Dumbledore. He made sure everyone was safe in a way that Voldemort wouldn’t raise suspicion on him. I can’t believe I called him a coward when he aided the Trio in their quest of the Horcruxes.”

At this point, Nayeon was confused. “I can’t seem to follow Professor.”

Professor McGonagall looked at the first year Slytherin, a much softer gaze than the stern one she always has. “The late Headmaster Severus Snape.” She said. “He went through extremes that proved to be vital during the war. That is a Slytherin trait too, Miss Im. Finding ways that meet the goal, whether or not it was ethical to do so.”

“What did he do exactly, Professor?”

“He willingly risked his life to aid Dumbledore in the first and second war.” Professor McGonagall answered. “Served as a triple agent. While his allegiance was questionable at first, there was no doubt he stood with Albus in the end. That’s what it means to be a Slytherin, Miss Im. You stick to who you are loyal to, no matter the cost.”

Nayeon couldn’t exactly tell what to feel about it. But it piqued her interest that such a complex individual was in the same house as her. Maybe the sorting considers a trait that strongly resembles the person. “A change in perspective, right, Professor?”

A corner of the woman’s mouth quirked up. “Precisely indeed, Miss Im. Slytherins, in fact, have the most interesting views in terms of morals. While Severus shared the same sentiments like the rest of the elitist Slytherins regarding purebloods and muggle-borns, one should not deny the fact that he took the biggest risk in his lifetime.” She said, approaching the student. “You may equate this to the boldness of Gryffindor, but in truth, it’s more of the opposite. Gryffindors do things just because. Slytherins know what they’re getting into and the consequences it would entail. They do it for the cause that they believe in.”

Tears welled up in Nayeon’s eyes, almost not seeing the Headmistress completely. Never in her life has she felt so validated by a teacher who barely knew her. For the first time, with the exception of Kookeu, the Im family house elf, someone finally understood her. 

“Prove to them that you’re different from what they initially believe in. Make friends, Miss Im. Along the way, you’ll know who is worth protecting.” The woman said softly, almost motherly even. “But before you go, I have someone you would like to meet.”

The door of the office opened and Nayeon quickly turned around. Her heart leaped at the sight of Kookeu, waving shyly at her. “Kookeu!” She said gleefully, rushing towards him and hugging him warmly. “How—”

“Miss Minerva McGonagall personally asked for my presence to be here,” The house elf replied, loving the gesture of his master. “Do the people treat you well? Should I give them threats for you, Lady Nayeon?”

Nayeon couldn’t help but to let the tears fall. “Professor, how could I ever repay for this?”

The woman shook her head. “No need, Miss Im. I told Kookeu that he can work at the Kitchens during the term so he can look after you. He’s a free elf but he consciously decided to serve you, yes?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“He will work here and earn as such, and he can accompany you when you need aid.” 

Nayeon gave the Headmistress an embrace, her silent form of gratitude before she left the office along with her house elf, who walked at her side. 

The moment the door was closed, Professor McGonagall heard the portrait of Severus Snape speak in his low, grunty voice. “ _ She reminds you of Potter, does it? _ ”

The woman heaved out a sigh. “Oh Severus, if you could only see the hard life she lived in her early years. She's fortunate enough to have a house elf who raised her on his own.” 

“ _ Her parents are indeed some of the most vile lot I’ve met. The girl certainly didn’t deserve that. _ ”

“Odd that I would actually hear that from you.”

“ _ I will take it as a compliment. _ ”

-

The next few days were easier on Nayeon.

With Kookeu in Hogwarts, she didn’t feel lonely anymore. Though the stares are still there, she didn’t mind because the house elf accompanies her whenever she eats. Like always, Nayeon would share her food to him and talk about everything in between. Eventually, it made a few people change their minds about Nayeon, seeing how she treated the house elf with care.

One of them was Bae Juhyun. The sixth year Slytherin approached her one time, recognizing Kookeu from afar at the Great Hall.

“Hi Kookeu,” Juhyun smiled upon seeing the house elf.

“Miss Juhyun, a pleasure to see you.” Kookeu greeted warmly as always. “Would you like to eat with us?”

“You know her?” Nayeon raised her brows. It wasn’t an interrogation but more of an innocent query, and Juhyun was surprised the younger girl didn’t raise her voice at him.

“Yes, Lady Nayeon.” Kookeu answered before he happily took a bite from a pastry. “She visits the Kitchens at night, requesting for more desserts. She also made me clothes for the winter.”

The older girl blushed at the house elf's honesty, making Nayeon giggle at the sight of it. “You won't really escape Kookeu's candor. He does tell me stories that students visit him during the night but never mentions a name.” The latter said with a smile, then gestured for her to sit next to them.

“He makes good ice cream. The birthday cake flavor was delicious.” Juhyun commented, adoring the younger girl's hospitality. Now she does wonder why are the students afraid of her? Was it for caution?

“We do it all the time back home.” Nayeon shared, making Kookeu smile as well. “We made weird flavors and it was the best experience ever.”

The conversation went fairly well. From then on, Juhyun and Nayeon would eat together, much to the surprise of the other students. Knowing the sixth year Slytherin, she tried to improve the image of their house because apparently, it was worse after the Second Wizarding War. It reached the point where there was a batch that produced the smallest number of Slytherins because they didn’t want to be sorted in that house, which was her batch. There were only the ten of them who proudly placed themselves in Slytherin and they vowed to change the reputation of their house. 

But seeing Nayeon and how she treats people kindly, Juhyun gave the first year a chance. Actually, she would tutor Nayeon in her lessons and would give useful tips to pass her classes, especially in Potions. There are instances she would invite her to group studies with the older students, and they too, adore Nayeon and took the opportunity to teach her some advanced lessons to gain an advantage.

Because of that, the students eventually warmed up to Nayeon, apologizing for their cold treatment towards the first year. She was happy, nonetheless. She didn't feel an outcast anymore in school. 

-

During Charms class, Professor Flitwick was talking about the Unlocking Charm,  _ Alohomora _ . When it was demonstration time, some students (even Nayeon) had a hard time executing the spell. Pronunciation was definitely important when performing spells because possible severe consequences might happen if pronounced incorrectly. 

“ _ Alohomora! _ ” Chanted by one student and the lock made a clicking sound, the contraption releasing its hold of the handle. Nayeon noticed she's from Hufflepuff, seeing the color yellow in her robes

“Oh, well done Miss Hirai!” The Charms professor said cheerfully. Some of the students approached her and asked for tips. Nayeon knew it was Momo. She heard her friends call her once or twice during class. The white, golden haired student—also in the same house as her—encouraged her to do the demonstration to them, seeing how shy Momo got when half of the class wanted to see it. If she can recall correctly, her name’s Sana. Although anyone wouldn’t want to say it out loud, it was pretty obvious she’s a half-veela, with her hair color being the closest thing to confirm Nayeon's suspicions. Her traits can easily attract anyone. A smile, a laugh, their friendliness...almost everything about them is attractive. 

While the rest of the class admired Momo’s excellence in charms, Nayeon heard a fellow Slytherin expressed his disgust at the scene in front of him. “ _ Look at that filthy little Mudblood, showing off. _ ”

She saw three other Slytherins agree with him. When class was dismissed, Nayeon actually took her time to get her things, overhearing more of the student's comments towards the Hufflepuff. They kept talking about her in a degrading way, having no remorse in the tone of their voices.

Anger filled her chest. Leaving her stuff, she stormed out of the classroom to look for them. But not without meeting the tearful eyes of Momo, who must have heard the whole conversation of those students. She took a deep breath before she went after the group.

“Hey!” She shouted loud enough for those four students to turn around. “What did you call Momo?”

“Oh? That Mudblood?” The Slytherin boy smirked. “She deserves to be called because she is one—”

“ _ Volatilis Lutum!”  _ Nayeon chanted, and with the quick flick of her wrist, hurled the spell at him.

What happened next was a disaster. The three students with him tried to throw spells at her but Nayeon disarmed them easily, thanks to the lessons the upperclassmen have taught her. Whimpering in embarrassment, they picked up the Slytherin boy whilst bat bogeys came out of his nose. Some of the bystanders laughed at his state, but some were amused at how Nayeon easily casted the spell, considering that it’s known to be an advanced one.

“Racists are not allowed in Hogwarts!” Nayeon said loud enough for the entire corridor to hear as the three students ran away from her. Then she approached the Hufflepuff, who witnessed the whole thing. 

“Are you alright? Where’s Sana?” She placed her hands at the other girl's shoulders. Poor Momo was shaken up, barely moving even if Nayeon tried to calm her down. They walked a little further in the corridor until the Slytherin found an empty stone bench for them to sit. “Wait here, okay? I'll try to call—”

“Lady Nayeon?” The house elf appeared at her side, a curious look on her face.

“Ah, Kookeu, perfect timing.” Nayeon beamed, then she whispered something to the house elf, to which he nodded in agreement. 

“As you wish, Lady Nayeon. I'll be back as soon as I can.” He then snapped his fingers, disappearing in an instant. Momo was impressed with the magic he had done, not fully aware of the magical abilities of house elves.

“Were they allowed to do that?” Momo asked quietly.

“Apparently house elves defy the laws of nature,” Nayeon chuckled, placing a hand on top of the other girl’s. Then the smile faded away, replaced with a frown as she can still feel Momo’s hands were shaking. “I’m sorry they said that to you.”

“I...I really don’t understand what it means,” Momo said honestly, but her eyes were downcast. “But I can tell that it’s something rude because of the way you acted—”

“It’s the most insulting thing anyone would ever say.” Nayeon bit her lower lip. “Mudblood’s a foul name for someone who is Muggle-born, for having non-magic parents. There are people—families even—who believe that they are better than half-bloods or Muggle-borns. They prided themselves in being pure-bloods, those who belonged in old wizarding families…” She said. “Mudblood, it's known as dirty blood. Common blood. Like—”

“Like we don't deserve to learn magic?” Momo filled in. Her eyes were telling something else, but Nayeon couldn't tell what exactly.

“Yes.” Nayeon hated to confirm it. “It's a racist thing to say, you know? Even if you're Muggle-born, your ancestry might be from Squibs and other magical folk but the thing is, they just forgot to do magic. That's all.”

Kookeu apparated back to where Nayeon and Momo are, holding a cup and handed it to Nayeon. “It's hot chocolate. Lady Nayeon told me to make the best one and give it to you.”

“Lady Nayeon?”

“Uh well, Kookeu here is my family's house elf.” Nayeon explained, touching Kookeu's head tenderly. “There was a time I accidentally gave him clothes, not knowing that it would free him from being a servant. Still, Kookeu decided to live with me even if he's a free elf.”

“Lady Nayeon is very kind, always looking after me.” Kookeu confirmed, making Momo smile as she took a sip from the cup. It was definitely the best one she ever tasted. 

“Thank you, to the both of you.” Momo said. 

“No worries,” Nayeon grinned. “I'm Im Nayeon, by the way. Same year as you.”

“Hirai Momo, same year as you too.”

Little did Nayeon know that chain of events would drastically take a turn for the rest of the school year.

-

Word spread fast about Nayeon learning the Bat Bogey Hex. Of course, tension was felt in the Slytherin Common Room whenever she encountered the boy who called the racial slur. Juhyun commended Nayeon for defending a fellow student but she scolded her afterwards because first years aren't allowed to do those spells just yet, it might get the older students into trouble.

It reached the Headmistress' Office but Nayeon wasn't called in by Professor McGonagall, other than an owl delivering a letter to her, stating that she'll let her off the hook for now because it was a commendable thing for a Slytherin to stand up against such an insult. If she puts another toe out of line, "a necessary punishment" will be implemented. (She earned ten house points for it). 

Nayeon was enjoying her cottage pie when someone approached her. Lifting her gaze from her food, she was met with the eyes of Sana, the half-veela Hufflepufff. Oddly enough, she wasn't fazed with the effects of it. 

“Can I help you?” Nayeon said. 

Sana was taken aback, to which Nayeon assumed that she thought she would be affected, and cleared her throat to regain her composure. “I just wanted to say thank you for defending Momo.”

“Oh, no problem. Those idiots had it coming anyway.”

“Lady Nayeon,” Kookeu warned. But Nayeon shrugged it off, much to the disappointment of the house elf.

Sana giggled at the interaction. “Momo is a bit shy, as you can see. She wanted to pay you back for looking after her but she doesn't know how.”

The first year Slytherin blinked. Was she always this straightforward? “Momo doesn't need to pay me back, please tell her that.”

“But she insists that you have this.” Sana said, handing a small container to her. “It's supposed to be a secret but Momo makes Asian side dishes. This is freshly made kimchi.”

Nayeon opened the container, it indeed has kimchi. Just the smell of it reminded her of all the cooking she and Kookeu did at the Im Manor. “Thank you.” She said.

“I believe you, you know.” Sana told her, which Nayeon furrowed her brows in confusion. “I wanted to approach you but you seemed to prefer being closed off. I'm sorry I talked to you just now.”

Nayeon then knew what she meant. “I...well...I guess I did look like that. But everything's better now. I'll see you in class?”

“I'll see you in class.” Sana agreed, still having that bubbly vibe with her.

When Sana returned to her seat, Nayeon saw Momo smiling at her shyly. She returned the gesture and though it looks blasphemy to the white folks, she finished her cottage pie with some of the kimchi Momo made. 

That afternoon, while she was on her way to the Slytherin common room, she walked past a group of Gryffindor students. Not that she disliked the house, it just didn't sit well with her that she had to interact with them when needed. But she dreaded to be in the radar of their presence. 

She picked up her pace, subtly hoping she would get past them without any problem at all. 

Except it wasn't.

“Im Nayeon,” Someone called out to her from the group. 

_ Merlin's beard, why now? _ Nayeon thought as she turned around to face those students. She was met with a girl slightly taller than her and with short hair. She's in her robes, proudly wearing the crest of her house. 

But Nayeon had to keep her guard up because the girl looked like she's ready to pick a fight. She slowly placed a free hand near her pocket, where her wand is, readying herself…

“Thanks for defending Momo,” The girl said quietly, her demeanor from earlier vanished almost immediately. “I heard what happened. But still, thanks for being there for my friend, even if you didn't have to.”

Nayeon gaped at her. She's starting to get the impression that Momo is friends with everyone at Hogwarts, though that wouldn't be much of a surprise. “I...erm...of course.”

The taller girl extended her hand to her. “I'm Yoo Jeongyeon, pleasure to meet you.”

Nayeon hesitantly accepts the handshake, not exactly sure where this is going. “I'll introduce myself again so yeah, Im Nayeon. Guess I'll see you around?”

Jeongyeon shrugged. “Unless you wanna hang out with us? We're thinking of ways to piss off Peeves.”

The Slytherin raised a brow, the thought of going back to the common room long gone. “What'd he do?”

“He misplaced some of my textbooks and notes all over the castle when I forgot to lock up my trunk,” Jeongyeon grunted. “I only found at least twenty percent of my stuff, so my friends and I are searching for the rest.”

“And you're starting here?”

The taller girl nodded. “Pretty much.”

Nayeon remembered Professor McGonagall's advice.  _ Make friends, Miss Im _ . “I guess I have time to spare.” She told her. “While we're at it, I have a good idea to get back at Peeves too. He hid my wand in the girls’ lavatory on the second floor. A kind ghost named Myrtle gave it back to me, the wand all wet because Peeves tried to flush it down the toilet. I had to skip almost a whole day of classes trying to find it.”

The first year Gryffindor had her eyes widened upon the mention of the ghost. “You mean you’ve met Moaning Myrtle?”   
  


“Yeah, she’s nice and doesn’t like Peeves that much. Maybe we could try asking her about it? Maybe she has an idea.”

Jeongyeon swallowed, not liking the idea at all. “Well, I guess that’s a good start.”

Nayeon grinned, oblivious to the stories about Moaning Myrtle. “Let’s go then!”

-

Over the course of the school year, the impressions of the students towards Nayeon shifted. What was once wary stares changed to cheery greetings. She wasn’t feared anymore, especially the other Muggle-borns in her year. 

She actually found herself falling into a routine. On the days she has Charm classes, she would hang out with Sana and Momo afterwards, subjecting herself to tasting the latter’s home cooked food that she planned to sell to the rest of the students. While there were some odd combinations, nonetheless, she loved it. There were still those who tried to throw racial slurs not only at Momo, but to the other Muggle-borns as well. This time, Nayeon wasn’t the only one who would fight back. Jeongyeon was more chaotic, pulling off pranks and hexing them like it was her second nature. Sana, on the other hand, had her own ways to deal with them that creeped out the Slytherin a little bit because she has no idea what it might be.

After Potions and Herbology, she spends time with Jeongyeon. To some folks, having a Gryffindor and a Slytherin be best friends was definitely an odd thing to see. But they didn’t care about the whole thing. They were days Jeongyeon forced Nayeon to sneak around the castle after curfew, and then make a run for it whenever they accidentally bumped into Mrs. Norris, Filch’s cat. Sometimes, Jeongyeon would join Nayeon at the Slytherin table and eat with her along with Kookeu. Nayeon would do the same as well. That’s how attached they are to the hip. They look out for each other even without saying anything.

With the drastic changes that happened to Nayeon, she didn’t want to leave Hogwarts. All of her friends are here and when she goes back home, it’ll be only her and Kookeu again at the Im Manor. She didn’t want that.

“Lady Nayeon, have you finished packing your clothes?” The house elf asked kindly while he sorted his master’s books in her knapsack. It was about time to conclude the school year. Nayeon passed her classes with ease, and was praised by the professors for the work she had done. (Professor McGonagall gave her biscuits to enjoy on the ride home).

“In a moment, Kookeu.” Nayeon replied, taking one more glance at her bed post, now empty with nothing more than just the green covers. She’ll definitely miss Hogwarts over the summer. 

When everything was set, Nayeon and Kookeu walked together until they reached the entrance of the castle. Apparently, Jeongyeon, Sana, and Momo were there waiting for her. 

“Lady Nayeon’s friends are here.” Kookeu hummed in content, greeting the three girls with utmost respect. 

“What took you so long?” Jeongyeon said.

“Packed my stuff, dumbass.” Nayeon retorted, with Sana and Momo watching in amusement. 

“What Jeongyeon meant was, let’s go back to the train together.” Sana said.

“We wouldn’t forget about you.” added Momo. “Come on, before the train leaves us.”

They all then walked together outside of the castle until they reached Hagrid who will be guiding all of the first years to the boats, bringing them back to Hogwarts Express. Then they were boarding the train; the four girls almost buying everything from the trolley and did a game using the Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans; Nayeon received most of the unpleasant flavors and they talked and laughed as the train reached the Muggle towns; they hid their wizard robes into their knapsacks and prepared to arrive at King's Cross Station

The moment the train pulled up at platform nine and three quarters, Nayeon felt her feet getting heavy. She slung her knapsack over her shoulder, following the line as the students gave their tickets to the old wizard guard, going through the barrier by twos. 

Sana and Momo went on ahead, promising to send letters over the summer and tell them everything. Jeongyeon and Nayeon followed, with the taller girl happily greeting her family who were waiting for her. Seungyeon is also there, and some students stopped by to ask for an autograph from the famous Quidditch player. 

Nayeon had to look away. She didn't want those gloomy thoughts get to her. “Kookeu, let's go?” She said to the house elf. 

When they're about to leave the platform, Jeongyeon calls out to her. “Nayeon! Wait!”

“Did you forget something Yoo? I didn't take your chocolate frogs, I swear.”

“So you were the one who takes them when I'm not looking,” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “But I'm not here for that.”

“What is it then?”

“Well, I was wondering—no, my parents do...erm…since it's only you and Kookeu…” Jeongyeon was struggling in finding the right words, pausing in between. “We thought that you should live with us for the summer…”

Nayeon stared at her like she said something gibberish. “Come again?”

Mr. Yoo then approached the two girls. “You must be Im Nayeon, correct?”

The Slytherin nodded meekly. “Yes, sir. I am.”

“Jeongyeon told us all about you and Kookeu in her letters. If you'd like, we have a space for you two in our home.” The man offered with a smile.

“Sir, I—”

Jeongyeon reached out for Nayeon's hand and tugged on it lightly. “Hey,” She said softly. “I know your neighborhood doesn't have the friendliest folk, so I thought it would be best for you to stay away from it for a while.”

“I don't know Jeong…” Nayeon trailed off, her arm crossing over her body and clasped the other elbow, gently massaging the area as if to comfort herself. “Wouldn't it be a hassle? I can pay for the bills if needed, I still have the inheritance money from my great gran at Gringotts—”

“You're not paying for the bills, Im.” The taller girl cut her off. “You're our guest and we'll treat you as such.”

Still unsure of the offer, she looked at Kookeu. “Well, what do you think?”

“Wherever Lady Nayeon is, I will be there at her side.” Kookeu warmly replied. “We can always visit the manor if you feel like it.”

Nayeon's heart swelled up at the house elf's response. But before she could give an answer to Jeongyeon, Mrs. Yoo approached her with a tender smile while her husband talked to the house elf, possibly about food and cooking. 

“Honey, is it okay if I have a word with Nayeon?” The woman said. Jeongyeon obediently followed and left them alone for a moment. 

Then she knelt down to meet Nayeon at eye level. Even though it's their first time meeting each other, the woman's motherly presence made her remember the feeling of warm blankets on a cold winter night, accompanied with warm milk and freshly baked cookies. The smile that radiates when she was having a bad day. It didn't take two and two together that Jeongyeon resembles her.

“As much as I hate to say it, but the talks were true then, that you look like your mother.” She said quietly. It didn't sting as Nayeon would usually feel, just...nothing. “I'm really sorry the world wasn't kind to you in your early years. It was definitely rough for you.”

“It is.” Nayeon said above a whisper, the first time she admitted it to anyone. “But having Kookeu made some days easier.”

“You have a wonderful house elf with you, and it's definitely a must that he must be considered in this one.” Mrs. Yoo said.

“I...I beg your pardon, ma'am?”

“As you can see, I work at the Administrative Registration in the Ministry of Magic. I look at the papers of wizards and witches who registered their children, and I came across yours. It seems that your great gran was the last living relative you had until she passed away when you were three, as your parents were never to be found again after the war.”

Nayeon can feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. “Are you saying…?”

She chuckled. “I have to sort out the paperwork, of course. But I had to tell you and hope to make things official.”

“I...thank you.” was the only thing Nayeon said, still processing all of the information.

Mrs. Yoo placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “We'll talk more when we get home, alright?”

_ Home _ . Nayeon thought dreamily. A small smile never left her lips as the two joined the rest of the Yoo family, well with the exception of one.

“Auntie can we go home now? I'm hungry!” The little girl next to Jeongyeon whined, who was sitting at her cousin's trunk.

Jeongyeon ruffled the girl's hair. “You're always hungry Ji.”

“Now, now, Jihyo dear, I was just talking to someone.” Mrs. Yoo chided the little girl, who only stuck out her bottom lip in response. 

“Who?”

“Your new cousin, of course.” Mrs. Yoo said and Nayeon felt overwhelmed by how proud she was to declare it as such. She never felt so welcomed by a family who only knew her through their daughter's letters. “Say hi to Nayeon.”

The little girl who's approximately an inch shorter, looked up and Nayeon swore it's the most adorable thing she had ever met. She almost looked like a foreigner with those big round eyes, but the smile was definitely her strongest charm. “Hi new cousin Nayeon-unnie! I'm Park Jihyo! Would you like some candy?”

Jihyo extended her small arm towards the older girl, offering her a single nougat chunk wrapped in gold foil. Nayeon's lips curved into a smile, accepting the candy. “Thank you, Jihyo.”

“Great! Now let's go home!” Jihyo said as she hopped off Jeongyeon's trunk. “Sit next to me Nayeon-unnie, I don't want Jeongyeon-unnie because she's being mean to me throughout the whole ride.”

“I like annoying little runts.”

“I'm not little!”

Seeing the two cousins bicker, and Kookeu being friendly with the rest of the Yoo family, Nayeon could really get used to seeing this everyday. Maybe, a chance of experiencing what a family is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are in Slytherin, this chapter is for you. Don't let the books and movies say otherwise.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you again in the next chapter! :D
> 
> twitter: @smilexjihyo  
> cc: @smilexjihyo  
> ko-fi link for commissions: ko-fi.com/smilexjihyo


	6. magical photobook, hogsmeade, and everything in between

“Come on, it wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

“Momo-unnie, what if she’s weirded out by me?”

“We know Mitang very well. I’m pretty sure she’ll be more shy than you are when you give it to her.”

“Momo that didn’t help little Dubu at all.” Sana chided.

“Oh, right. Sorry about that.” The fourth year Hufflepuff chuckled. She’s in her Quidditch uniform as the match against Ravenclaw will happen in an hour. So she and Sana decided to take a quick lunch before going to the pitch together. Kim Dahyun, one of the hatstalls during the Sorting Ceremony a year ago, immediately bonded with them as they always see each other in the common room. It wasn’t hard to befriend her because Dahyun’s a literal ball of sunshine.

Ever since the Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff showdown last year, Dahyun couldn’t help but to admire Mina. She looks so confident on the pitch, defending the other players from the Bludgers. She was even declared as the best player in last year’s Quidditch Finals, winning against the hungry Slytherin with ease. In every game of Ravenclaw, Dahyun would always try to find the Beater first, taking at least one picture of her—whether in action or after the game—and develop it using a special potion. After collecting enough photos, she made a photobook and planned to give it to Mina as a gift, but she chickened out every time she would come across the Ravenclaw. The two older Hufflepuffs quickly took notice of what she planned to do, and tried to convince her into giving it, which they are doing right now.

“Come on, Dubu, you worked hard on that photobook. Mitang would love it, I promise.” Momo told the younger girl, who lamely took a spoonful of mashed potatoes. 

“Wouldn’t she be weirded out that I took pictures of her?” Dahyun muttered. 

“We’ve seen it Dahyunnie and you made a wonderful job.” Sana supported, earning a nod from Momo. “Give it to her after the match.”

“Plus, it might lift her spirits up when Ravenclaw loses the match.” The Hufflepuff Beater jokes, but it earned a playful shove from the half-veela. “Or it could make her happier when Ravenclaw wins. Either way, what you made will make Mina happy.”

The younger girl frowned slightly. “I don’t know…”

“If you can’t do it by yourself then leave it to me.” Sana smirked. Momo, on the other hand, silently reached out for the younger girl’s hand, as if she’s offering her condolences in advance, to say that things end up badly when Sana takes care of things. 

Dahyun stared in disbelief. She doesn’t like the feeling of this.

-

In an unexpected turn of events, Ravenclaw lost to Hufflepuff by a close margin with a score of 210-200. But it was one of the most humiliating defeats. Considering that the Golden Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points and ends the game when captured, the initial score would have been a blowout if this were a Muggle sport. 

The Ravenclaw changing room was quiet, still mulling over the loss. The what ifs and what could have beens had clouded their thoughts, which led to mumbling their goodbyes to one another as they left the pitch one by one. Seungwan, still the captain of the team, only ruffled Mina’s hair on her way out, fully understanding her frustrations and let her be for a while. 

Mina could’ve predicted where the Snitch is. That’s what she prided in. That’s how she got into the team and—

“Mitang?” Mina immediately recognized Sana’s soft voice. Lifting her gaze, she sees the Hufflepuff peering through the slightly opened door. 

“Unnie?”

“There you are!” She said, cheery as always. “I was looking for you.”

Mina only raised a brow in response, not really in the mood to keep the conversation long. 

Sana continued, pretending that her friend gave an answer. “I know just the thing to cheer you up then.” She said. “Dahyunnie!”

The third year Ravenclaw drew her brows together, wondering who is a 'Dahyunnie'. Perhaps a new ghost in the castle?

Turns out, a younger student entered the changing room. She's in the same house as Sana, with the black and yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. It covered almost half of her face and Mina adored the sight of it, seeing how comfortable and small she looked in it. The student has a paper bag with her, holding it close as she approached them. 

“Mitang, this is Dahyunnie. Kim Dahyun.” Sana gestured towards the younger girl like a proud mother introducing her adopted children to one another. “She's a big fan of yours, actually.”

“Sana-unnie!” Dahyun whined, a faint blush crept her cheeks. She pulled down her scarf and tucked it under her chin, shyly facing Mina before bowing to her. “Hello, I'm Kim Dahyun, second year Hufflepuff.”

“Oh, you're the hatstall!” Mina said in realization, remembering the Sorting Ceremony a year ago. “This is the first time we formally met each other, huh? Are Sana-unnie and Momo-unnie treating you well?”

The half-veela looked at Mina incredulously. “Says you who would be lost without us in your first year.”

“What brings you here Dahyun?” Mina ignored the comment and stood up from her seat, taking a step closer to the younger girl. “Congratulations to Hufflepuff, by the way. Hyelin-unnie is a star in today's game.”

Dahyun smiled timidly. “I...uhm...I have something for you, Mina-unnie.” She then handed out the paper bag to her. “I made it myself.”

Mina gently took the paperbag from Dahyun's hands and looked inside, she recognized immediately that it's a photobook based on the thickness of the book and held together via a ring binder. It wasn't heavy nor light. She liked it already. “You made this for me?”

Dahyun scratched the back of her head. “You’re so cool when you play Quidditch, and I like taking pictures. When I saw you play for the first time last year, I knew I had to take a photo of you.” She said as Mina opened the photobook. “I’m also the photographer for the school paper so I have my camera with me when there are events around the school.”

“You just end up taking pictures of Mina though.” Sana teased.

“Am not!”

Mina didn’t mind much of the banter because she loved the contents of the photobook already. The first page showed her in her Firebolt, hitting a Bludger out of the way with ease. The picture was on loop, so it took her awhile to turn to the next page, actually admiring the angle of the picture taken. The next one showed Mina and the rest of Ravenclaw playing against Slytherin. There was a moment where Mina teased Nayeon, Slytherin’s Keeper, when Ravenclaw scored again. She stuck her tongue out with a smug look on her face while the older girl pouted. Another photo was of her and Jeongyeon. They had a staredown when they crossed paths on the pitch, and it can be clearly seen in the photo that the audience loved the intensity of it. 

“Dahyun, this is brilliant.” said Mina happily, looking through the pages. “How did you even get these angles?”

“Oh, I um, at first...I had to move around the stands to take a good photo. But Professor Sprout noticed I was struggling since I am small and it was tough for me to be on tiptoes most of the time. So she gave me a permit to use a broom and fly around when there are games.” Dahyun answered. “Momo-unnie taught me how to fly more effectively to overcome my fear of heights.”

“Pretty innovative if you ask me,” Sana said, wrapping an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. “The school loved the pictures when the weekly paper was out.”

“I can tell,” Mina smiled as she flipped to the next page. It showed a picture of Sana hugging Mina from behind after a game and Momo embraced the both of them. She remembered that this was the game against Gryffindor that determined their standings for the finals. While Ravenclaw is a sure participant no matter the result, Gryffindor had to get the Golden Snitch first in order for them to face-off against Slytherin in a do-or-die match. Despite Ravenclaw’s loss, Sana and Momo congratulated Mina on getting to the finals. It’s a sweet moment between the three of them.

“You’ll like the next one,” Dahyun said excitingly.

The next picture showed Nayeon teasing Jeongyeon and Jihyo when Slytherin won the game, placing them in second and will face off against Ravenclaw at the end of the term. Mina was there because she was trying to lift Jihyo’s mood after the game and it ended with them being witnesses to the usual 2yeon bickering. Dahyun was right, she liked it because she’s hugging a pouting Jihyo and the other girl just rests her head on the Ravenclaw’s shoulders. 

The rest of the pictures that followed were of her in action, the celebrations with the team, and when they successfully defended the Quidditch Cup. Mina loved every bit of it and gave Dahyun a warm hug.

“Thank you for this Dahyun,” She said. “This made me feel better.”

The photographer was at a loss for words, and Sana gave her a thumbs up, making the mission a success. Dahyun can’t wait to tell her best friend about what happened today.

-

“CHAEYOUNG!”

The second year Gryffindor flinched when she heard Dahyun screaming again at the corridors, turning around to see the Hufflepuff running towards her with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn’t help but smile whenever she sees her being carefree and happy as always. 

“Dubs!” Chaeyoung said as the other girl tackled her into a hug. “You look like you ate three energy bars.”

“Well I didn’t but guess what? I gave the photobook to Mina-unnie and she liked it!” Dahyun’s voice was so bubbly that Chaeyoung couldn’t believe what she just heard. 

“You what?”

“Gave it to her!” Dahyun repeated. “She really liked the photos I took and couldn’t stop smiling when she looked through the pages and—oh, where’s Tzuyu?”

“Present.” Answered the second year Slytherin, approaching the two with an amused look. It’s been a while since the three have seen each other, so whenever they have free time, they always agree to meet up. They have different class schedules when they get into second year, therefore the time differences of their breaks and the meetings became less frequent. How they became close-knit was a mystery, but after a disaster that happened in Potions class that led to detention, they were inseparable.

“Dubu said she gave the photobook to Mina-unnie,” Chaeyoung said as a matter-of-fact, speaking on behalf of a giddy Dahyun. “But it really is a good photobook when I saw it in its final stages.”

The corners of Tzuyu’s eyes crinkled upon hearing it, understanding why her friend was in good spirits. Last year, Dahyun couldn’t stop talking about Mina for days when they did their group study for their classes or when they're together at the Great Hall. She even showed the pictures she took after she developed it the night before, and Tzuyu had to admit that the Ravenclaw Beater is definitely charming, even when she’s focused on playing the game. “I take it that she loved it?”

“She did.” Dahyun grinned. “She hugged me and thanked me after!”

Tzuyu giggled, placing her arms around her two friends as she led them to the Great Hall. “Now, why don’t you tell me and Chaengie everything while we eat dinner?”

...

They were supposed to meet at the entrance of the castle ten minutes ago.

Jeongyeon looked at her watch once more when the clock read at eight forty. Nayeon never shows up late whenever they meet up. They're supposed to go to Hogsmeade because they heard of the special promos the shops offered for this weekend. Fighting the urge to let out another sigh, she took it upon herself to head towards the dungeons and look for her.

Reaching the level below the ground floor, the Gryffindor shivered slightly. The weather in November proved that the dungeons get colder during the winter season. She tucked in her hands under the pockets of her black hoodie whilst her wary eyes were searching for the wall that leads to the Slytherin Common Room. It was a bit dark in the dungeons with only the torches lighting her way. Once she saw the stone wall that leads to the common, she then spoke of the password: _“Contra legem”_. 

The grounds of the dungeon rumbled as the stone wall moved to the side, revealing an ornamented door underneath it. Two serpent door handles were the most distinct part, with its ruby eyes staring right back at her that Jeongyeon almost didn’t want to touch it. But nevertheless, she held one of them and pushed it, revealing the oddly, relaxing common room of the Slytherin house. The furniture has different shades of green complementing one another, along with the greenish lamps displayed around the common room. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, with some of the students sitting around the curved chair to keep themselves warm. 

Upon seeing Jeongyeon entering the common room, some of the upperclassmen collectively heaved a sigh. It was pretty obvious that the Gryffindor was here more than once, and how she knows the password is still in question, especially to the Slytherin Prefects. Yoon Jeonghan, a Slytherin in the same year as her, snickered as he approached his classmate. “Can someone tell Nayeon to hurry up? We wouldn’t want a guest to keep waiting here.” He said. A Slytherin girl volunteered to do so and went to the Girl’s Dormitory. 

“You should tell your Prefects to change the password.” Jeongyeon chuckled. 

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. “Even if we change it, you’ll still find a way to get in.”

Jeongyeon hummed as she looked around the common room. “Fair point, right there. But I’d still recommend changing the password. Reciting ‘against the law’ in Latin is getting tiresome. But it is very Slytherin to make it a password though.”

Jeonghan gave a lopsided smile. “You could roam around if you’d like, just don’t do anything that will make us wage war against Gryffindor.”

Then Jeongyeon was left to her own accord. The common room is definitely different to Gryffindor’s, with the aura it emits is almost sinister. There was also a small library established here, maybe for the student’s references when doing homework and other books that they find useful. She was scanning for books that might be helpful for Potions, hopefully take a quick read before Nayeon shows up and—

“You again?” A voice said. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but smirk upon hearing it and turned around, coming face-to-face with Chou Tzuyu, who crossed her arms over her chest and gave the older girl a look of disapproval. 

“Yes it’s me.” Jeongyeon replied cheekily. “You’re not going to give me a warm welcome?”

The younger girl rolled her eyes. “Why should I? You’re not even a Slytherin.”

“I did enter with ease. There were no restraints or whatsoever.”

“You know the password so obviously the enchantments of the room wouldn’t take it against you.”

Jeonyeon snapped her fingers with a grin, annoying the Slytherin even further. “And the upperclassmen just let me. See?”

Tzuyu tightened her jaw, subtly clenching her fist to keep herself calm. Ever since Jeongyeon let herself in the common room at the beginning of the term, it annoyed her. She didn’t like how the rest of Slytherin just gave up on keeping her out and let her do as she pleases—which includes dragging Nayeon out there and annoying the heck out of her. It’s an unspoken rule that no student from another house should enter the common rooms of others, and Tzuyu hated how Jeongyeon deliberately ignored that. They have these kinds of arguments whenever the latter would invite herself in, and simply retort all of Tzuyu's remarks.

“Because you’re rich and from a well-known family, that’s why they never bother with you.” She spat. “You could easily get away with it.”

Jeongyeon was taken aback with her response. She blinked a few times, processing the words, before she could give a response of her own. “Never knew the snake could bite this hard.” She commented.

“That’s because I’m right.” Tzuyu said. She took a step closer to the older girl and looked at her directly in the eyes. Not willing to admit it to herself, Jeongyeon was intimidated by her cold stare. “If I see you again meddling in the common room, I’ll make sure you’ll regret it.”

Then she turned on her heel and went back to her search at some of the shelves, leaving the Gryffindor dumbfounded. A moment later, Nayeon finally showed up in her casual clothes, which snapped Jeongyeon back to reality.

“I’m really sorry I’m late,” Nayeon huffed. “There was a problem with the showers and I had to wait for more than twenty minutes and as you can see my hair’s a mess—”

“It’s fine, Nay.” Jeongyeon said, taking a brief look where Tzuyu stood before putting all of her attention to her best friend. “I wasn’t waiting for long. But we should get going though or else we won’t get a table in Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.”

Nayeon examined Jeongyeon more closely as they walked out of the common room. “Jeong, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The other girl waved her hand dismissively, pushing Tzuyu's words at the back of her head. “It's nothing, Nayeon. Shall we go to Hogsmeade?”

-

Jihyo huffed in frustration. She can’t believe she forgot the most important thing before going to Hogwarts: the consent form to get into Hogsmeade.

Running a hand through her hair, she had to think of a way to get there. The Marauder’s Map is nothing more than just a figment of her imagination, despite hearing the tales of how it was used by the mischievous years ago, and therefore she can’t use it to identify the locations of the secret passageways. Her cousins are probably on their way there and not an option for the most obvious reasons. Sana and Momo are nowhere to be found, which can only mean they already went.

She was getting desperate. She wanted to go to Hogsmeade badly.

Deciding to look around, Jihyo took her wool sweater and put it on top of her upper garments to keep her warm in this cold weather. She left the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to find any suspicious looking statue or walls that can possibly be a secret passageway that leads straight to Hogsmeade. But after two hours of looking, she found none. It didn't help either that the halls were almost empty at this point, indicating that the majority of the students were able to go to the village with ease.

Ending up at the Great Hall, Jihyo had no choice but to accept the fact that she can't go to Hogsmeade for the time being. Though it gave her comfort that there were some students who stayed behind, it still made her uneasy.

Then someone approached her with a plate full of food. “Hey stranger.”

Her heart leaped upon hearing the familiar voice. Mina sat across her, murmured a silent prayer and started to dig in. Taking another look again, Jihyo realized Mina looked even smaller in her oversized jacket and wearing the hood like there's snowfall inside the castle. It was an adorable sight to see.

“You're not going to Hogsmeade?” She asked the Ravenclaw.

Mina took a mouthful of her pasta. “I can't go.”

“Why?”

“Reasons.”

“Why?”

Mina paused from eating, eyeing her friend curiously. “What are you getting on with this, Park?”

Jihyo lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. “Is it bad to ask you why you’re not at Hogsmeade?”

“And I gave you an answer, didn’t I?” Mina pointed out before she took another bite. She had to admit, the carbonara was good. 

“It’s an answer that I wasn’t looking for.”

The Ravenclaw subtly drew in a long breath, contemplating her decision. “I’m taking advanced lessons in Transfiguration,” She answered quietly, enough for Jihyo to hear. “Professor McGonagall said she would mentor me throughout my whole stay in Hogwarts.”

“Merlin’s beard!” Jihyo gasped but she immediately covered her mouth when Mina shushed her, seeing that a few people looked in their direction. “Right, sorry. Top secret.”

“That’s why I mostly spend my weekends at her office,” Mina continued. “Even if I have the consent form, I can’t go.”

It gave the Gryffindor an idea. “Can I borrow your consent form then? I’ll change the name and forge the signature—”

“No, Jihyo. We will not do forgery and get you expelled when you get caught.”

“Okay, can I—”

“We won’t make a duplicate either so you could forge it yourself.”

“How about—”

“Don’t even try it.”

Jihyo blew out her cheeks. “Come on Mitang, I really need to get into Hogsmeade!” 

Mina gave her a _are-you-mad_ look, the rest of her lunch forgotten and gone cold. “And what in the name of Merlin are you doing to achieve that, Miss Park?”

“Attempting every possible illegal way.” Jihyo deadpanned.

The other girl pinched her nose, mumbling something under her breath. “You and your Gryffindor mind, Jihyoling.” She mused.

Jihyo looked at her in the eye. “I’m dead serious, Myoui.”

“Stop yanking my wand.”

“I’m not!”

Mina shook her head. “Why aren’t you allowed to be in Hogsmeade anyway? We’re both eligible to go there, as we're already in our third year.”

“Had a fight with mum and dad a day before boarding the train, so I completely forgot to make them sign the form.” Jihyo sighed, propping her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm. “They didn’t want me to buy that limited edition gear for Quidditch.”

“They just want you to save your money for more important purposes.” Mina reasoned for her.

“I know, but...”

“You still want to buy it anyway.”

Jihyo gave a sheepish smile. “Nayeon and Jeongyeon-unnie wouldn’t buy it for me. They swore to my parents they wouldn’t, so I can’t persuade them.”

Mina breathed through her nose, giving herself a moment to think. “Professor McGonagall gave me a day off today…” She said out loud. “ _I could use my spare time to practice but…_ ”

Jihyo moved an inch closer, trying to understand what the other girl was saying. Mina rose from her seat. “Come with me,” She said. “Now.”

Jihyo quickly stood and followed Mina, trying to keep up as the latter walked briskly. It wasn’t surprising that Mina would have a fast walking pace and not be breathless as they walked towards the staircase. After all, Beaters needed to be physically fit in order to keep Bludgers from disrupting the game plan. 

“Where are we going exactly?” Jihyo asked as they took another flight of stairs. It wasn’t tiring but it made her a bit dizzy because it feels like she’s going in circles as she followed the other girl.

“Just follow me.” Mina replied before stopping—finally—and surveyed the corridor. She walked slowly this time until they reached the statue of the one-eyed witch. She looked up and down the corridor again before facing Jihyo.

“This is...This is Gunhilda de Gorsemoor,” Jihyo said, staring at the statue. “She found a cure for Dragon pox that saved a lot of lives.”

“She is definitely a clever witch,” Mina said in a rushed tone. “But we’re not here to learn of Gunhilda’s achievements.” 

She pulled out her wand from her holster. “ _Dissendium_!” She whispered, tapping the stone witch. The statue’s hump opened at once, wide enough for a fairly thin person to get in. Jihyo’s eyes widened at the sight of it, surprised at the fact there’s a secret passageway in Hogwarts after all.

“You go first Jihyo,” Mina said, looking out for students in the corridor. “But do hurry because we might get caught at any given moment.”

Jihyo nodded and immediately hoisted herself into the hole headfirst, pushing herself forward. She slid way down on what would probably be a stone slide, then after a few moments, landed on the cold, damp ground. The first thing she noticed that it was pitch dark. Clumsily holding up her wand, she casted _Lumos_ to provide light around the area. It’s been revealed to have a very narrow, earthy passageway. 

Mina followed suit, landing with ease compared to her. She also casted the same charm, illuminating the tip of her wand. “Okay, I’ll lead the way so you wouldn’t get lost.” She said. Jihyo let her pass through first before going after her, both of them lighting the way.

“How did you know about this?” The Gryffindor asked after walking the passageway for twenty minutes. “You don’t even have the Marauder’s Map with you.”

“I’ve seen Nayeon-unnie do it.” Mina replied, walking a bit further to give Jihyo some space. “She and Jeongyeon-unnie, actually. They have been sneaking in some treats from Honeydukes since last year. I saw them coming out of the statue one time, then I followed them on some days to know how to get access to it.”

“Have you used it then?” Jihyo said.

Small laughter escaped her lips. “Of course. But only once though. It was when I’m craving sweets and had to sneak out on Professor McGonagall because she’s being a bit harsh with the lectures.”

Then they continued to walk down the narrow path, sometimes pausing in between because it was getting tiresome for the both of them. For what seemed to be an eternity, the passage began to rise. “We’re nearly there.” Mina told her. 

Jihyo can feel her heart pounding in excitement, her fatigue long gone as they reached the foot of worn stone steps. They started to climb the stairs, losing count along the way because it’s definitely a long flight of stairs. Then Mina stopped, putting her wand above her. She knocked on what seemed to be a trapdoor a few times, listened to the sounds of footsteps. When there was none, she opened the trapdoor and peered for a quick second. She hoisted herself up and gestured for Jihyo to follow. They were in a cellar, filled with wooden crates and boxes. Mina then put back the trapdoor into its original place, perfectly blending in with the dusty floor. 

They crept around the cellar until they found the door at the top of the stairs. Mina opened it and they both immediately ducked in, moving sideways to avoid the gazes of two people at the counter, and straightened up when the coast was clear. They blended in with the students visiting Honeydukes. It’s almost jam-packed, and Jihyo swore she wanted to buy every sweet that was displayed on the shelves. There’s a pack of creamy nougats, different kinds of chocolate, a jug of Every Flavor Beans, sugar-spun quills, exploding bonbons and a whole lot more. 

“Welcome to Honeydukes, Jihyoling.” Mina giggled, stuffing her hands at the pockets of her jacket. “Do you want to buy some sweets or should we go first to Spintwitches Sporting Needs?”

“We should go there first.” Jihyo answered, as if it were rehearsed already. “I hope the gear isn’t sold out just yet.”

They hastily left the shop. So far, no one had noticed they got into Hogsmeade without turning in their signed forms. Unlike most stories they’ve heard, there wasn’t a blizzard happening in the village. The snow fell freely above them and the people here are welcoming to every visitor. The roofs over the little cottages and shops were covered in a layer of crisp snow; even the passageways could barely be seen for the same reason. There were also enchanted candles lit up outside, giving the village a more lively vibe. 

They walked through the village, looking for the shop that sells Quidditch supplies. Much to Jihyo’s disappointment, the line to the shop reached outside. There are some students who leave the shop with some of the new stuff, and Mina notices how Jihyo would stare longer at what they’re holding.

She nudged her arm. “Hey. We'll get to buy one when we get in there.” Mina said. 

Jihyo bit her lip. “Thanks, Minari.”

They waited a bit longer in line. Jihyo cursed internally, wanting to kick those who would stall because she can tell from the foggy windows there were people conversing in between. It took them thirty minutes—and turning their backs when they saw a teacher walking in their direction—until they finally got in. The Gryffindor zoomed through the jam-packed place, leaving Mina behind. But the moment she got to the gears, someone already took the last limited edition set, turning out to be none other than Jeongyeon. 

“Jeongyeon-unnie—”

“Jihyo—”

They said to one another, stunned. Of course, if there's a Yoo Jeongyeon her, then—

“Well, well, well, if it isn't our little Park Jihyo.” Nayeon chortled, placing her arm on Jeongyeon's shoulder for support. “I'm surprised you managed to learn how to Apparate this early, and ended up in one piece I might add.”

“I...I d-didn't.” said Jihyo, her hands suddenly getting colder and clammy. 

“So how did you get here then?” Jeongyeon said, expressionless which made Jihyo start to panic internally. 

“I…”

“I showed her the secret passageway.” Mina stepped in, answering in a voice that only the four of them could hear. 

“By the one-eyed witch?” 

“By the one-eyed witch.” 

“I told you someone was spying on us!” Jeongyeon told the Slytherin. “You said no one knows about it except us.”

Nayeon raised her hands in defense. “Don't blame me, this is Mina we're talking about.” She then gave a thumbs up to the Ravenclaw. “Now you know the secret as well.”

“Dumbass, that's not the point!” Jeongyeon scolded. But she let out a sigh, glancing at the two younger students. “Just don't let Filch discover it, or else we won't have a way to get into Hogsmeade in any other way.”

They both nodded eagerly, with Mina stifling a laugh at the turn of events. Jeongyeon, eventually, decided to give the last set to Jihyo and take it as a Christmas gift to her after three years of not giving any, handing some pieces of Galleon like it was nothing. She and Nayeon bid their farewells and went out, talking to themselves about something Mina couldn't decipher. She turned to Jihyo, who looked like she'd been handed a lifetime's worth of fortune. 

“Go pay for it, you goof.” Mina chuckled, gently giving her friend the push towards the counter. 

When Jihyo finally returned to her senses, she paid for the items with the money Jeongyeon gave her and then the two left Spintwitches afterwards. Jihyo almost skipped in her steps as they walked around, the gummy smile plastered on her face. She could care less about the much needed extra layer of clothing, because she now holds a prized possession. 

“Would you like to go to Three Broomsticks and have butterbeer?” Mina offered as they passed by the famous inn, shivering from the cold.

Jihyo wordlessly agreed, both of them entering the tiny inn. It wasn’t that crowded, surprisingly, but it was warm, smoky, and noisy. They easily got a table from the far right end of the pub by the window, giving it more privacy for them and an opportunity to admire the view of the snowy forest and the look of the castle from afar. 

“I’ll go get the drinks from Madam Rosmerta, alright? Make yourself comfortable there.” said Mina, and off she went to the bar. 

Jihyo let her thoughts wander as she waited. Out of all the people she had known to be rule breakers, she expected Mina the least. The girl’s a model student for Ravenclaw; one of the best players in Quidditch at Hogwarts; the brightest witch of her age with Outstanding marks in every homework, every report, and every exam she took; not an inch of mischief in her body. But she noticed how she easily disregarded school rules whenever she needed help. Maybe it was just pure coincidence, or maybe that was too good to be one, at all. Mina even dropped Transfiguration practice, something that she never did before, and accompanied her for an hour journey from the castle to Hogsmeade through the secret passageway in order to buy that last stock of limited edition gear. Could Mina—

“Sorry it took a while,” Mina said, unintentionally cutting off her thoughts. She brought two foaming pewter tankards of hot butterbeer. “The queue was long. Had to wait back there.”

Jihyo smiled, brushing off the thought right away. “It’s fine. The wait is definitely worth it for butterbeer.”

They raised their tankards, wishing each other a Merry Christmas before they took a drink. It was the creamiest and most delicious thing Jihyo had ever tasted, which made it even better because of the less-sickly butterscotch aftertaste. It warmed every bit of her as she took another sip, a quarter of the butterbeer already gone. 

“Sometimes I wish Hogwarts would have this in the Great Hall.” Mina murmured, licking the foam moustache off her lips. “It makes you remember home.”

“Keeps you warm from the cold weather,” Jihyo said, her eyes crinkled when Mina smiled at her. “Thanks for bringing me here, by the way, even though it's a risky one.”

“Anything for you, Jihyoling.” Mina said as she admired the view from the window, her tone softer than usual. “I couldn't bear to see you sulking around the castle. Consider this as my Christmas gift to you.”

It gave her heart a small tug. It was a pleasant, new, and unfamiliar feeling. “You mean bringing me to Hogsmeade?”

The Ravenclaw stopped drinking her butterbeer briefly, slowly meeting Jihyo's gaze. “Yeah,” She answered a few seconds later. “It was worth it.”

She raised her tankard again. “Merry Christmas, Jihyoling.”

Jihyo embraced the feeling. Whatever this is, she considered it as something that's meant only for the two of them. “Merry Christmas, Minari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellas, have you Mihyo'd today? If you haven't, well, here you go. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and see you again in the next! :D
> 
> twitter: @smilexjihyo  
> cc: @smilexjihyo


	7. never forget the month of july

Dahyun never knew her dad that well. She only heard of him through her mother, her aunt, and the other adult wizards in the neighborhood.

Her dad fought bravely during the Second Wizarding War, defending Hogwarts and fighting alongside Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort once and for all. He didn’t let his wife join in the war, as she’s pregnant with Dahyun and he can’t afford losing them both. He promised to return safely when everything’s over, but Mrs. Kim only received a personal visit from Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter himself, whom he regarded the man as one of his mentors and a close friend during his days in school. They gave their condolences and grieved together, with Harry handing out a letter to Mrs. Kim, stating that her husband requested to give it to her when the time comes.

Mrs. Kim seeks refuge with the Son family, as her husband said so. The neighborhood they were in are all wizards and witches who looked out for each other in comfort due to the traumatic events that occurred. Mr. Kim stated in his last letter that it would be best for Dahyun to grow up in a community where she can be comfortable being herself and the witch she’s meant to be, knowing she won't be alone. 

Twenty six days after the war, Dahyun was born. Everyone was there to visit her and the mother, showering them with gifts and best wishes, while honoring her dad as if he was there to witness it too. 

A year later, Chaeyoung was born. The household became livelier now that Dahyun isn’t the only child, but twice the chaos because wizarding parents expect their children to show signs of magic at an early age. There are instances that they’ve broken numerous vases when they’re upset. Sometimes they made furniture float, or make the vinyl record player play music on its own on two different occasions. It did make Mrs. Kim and the Son couple spend more than their usual monthly budget because of the mess the children made. 

Wherever Dahyun is, one would expect that Chaeyoung is there too. That’s how inseparable they are. They’re proud to have each other and live together in their home. However, when Mrs. Kim finally gathered enough savings to purchase a house that’s literally a few meters away from the Son household, her daughter held on for dear life at the post, reaching out for Chaeyoung because she didn’t want to be separated from her. 

(Eventually though, Dahyun gave in when her mother gave her the permission to visit Chaeyoung every other day and a box of choco pie to stop the tears).

But despite being in a peaceful community with a loving mother and a great best friend, Dahyun was still bullied as a kid. For not having a father, that is. The other kids would tease her for it and turn it into some kind of insult when they’re losing the argument against her. At the end of the day, she would always ask her mother why she doesn’t have a father. At times, she rephrases the question: _ “Why don’t I have a dad like Chaeyoung has?” _

(There are nights Dahyun heard the stifled sobs when she left her bedroom and wanted to get a glass of milk, but she didn’t know what was the cause of it).

No one really knew Dahyun was being pushed around, not until Chaeyoung came to the rescue one afternoon.

“You don’t have a dad to protect you!” One kid said arrogantly, smirking when Dahyun only pressed her lips together and clenched her fists. 

“So what? I still have a cool mom with me,” Dahyun defended herself though she’s in the verge of tears. 

“Still no better than me. I have a dad and you don’t—”

All of a sudden, the kid was forcefully pushed to the side and his face hit the ground first, resulting in scratches around his face and the palm of his hands. When he got up to try and fight back, he received a broken nose instead because he got hit in the face. 

“Don’t talk to Dahyun like that!” Chaeyoung, her savior, appeared out of nowhere. Even in her tiny stature, she landed a good punch at the kid. Whimpering in pain, he ran without looking back at them, holding his nose as if it’s about to come off. 

She turned to her best friend, who stood there in shock. “You okay Dubu?” She asked while reaching out to the other girl’s forehead, stroking it gently.

Dahyun gave a weak nod. “Yeah. He wasn’t picking a fight though.”

“He says some mean things to you.” Chaeyoung said, frowning. “I didn’t like it, so I punched him.”

The other girl shook her head vigorously. “I don’t want you fighting other people. You might get in trouble for it!”

Chaeyoung laughed. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll just run away and hide until it’s safe to come out.” She took Dahyun's hand and pulled her towards her house. “Wanna go back home and have some chocolate cake? My mum baked one.”

Dahyun then knew she was always safe whenever Chaeyoung was around.

-

During one holiday when she was seven years old, Dahyun started a little tradition. She would go around the neighborhood and give them a token, expressing her gratitude because they looked out for her throughout the whole year. Her tokens could be in the form of a Sickle she picked up on the street, a nice looking pebble by the house garden, a bottlecap from a limited edition drink, a scrunchie, or one of the stuffed toys that she doesn't use anymore. 

She would collect even the most random thing and put it away in her stash box, only to be opened when it's time to give it away. There were also personal notes written in her messy script before handing out the items and the adults would secretly look forward to greeting the little Dahyun in the Christmas morning, accompanied by her supportive mother as they roamed around. Needless to say, she is the personification of a ray of sunshine.

When Chaeyoung was old enough to walk around on her own, she helped Dahyun with the little thing she had going on. At first, she was handing out the items to the people Dahyun would mention in her list. She didn't understand why she would do such a thing. 

“Dubs, why do you give these out to them?” Chaeyoung asked out of the blue while she helped the other girl with organizing the rest of the stash. “We don't even see them everyday.”

Dahyun paused mid-way, deliberating the question that was asked. She placed the little notebook into one of the empty slots of the box, and crossed her legs, humming quietly as Chaeyoung looked on. She was in her Christmas sweater already: a baby blue wool turtleneck sweater, knitted by her own mother. Whenever the people in the neighborhood saw her in it, they were getting excited. Some prepared her favorite treats along with a fresh cup of hot cocoa. They would even have the time to talk to her about everything she needed to know. Her father, the wizarding world, about Muggles...it was endless. And Dahyun appreciated every bit of it.

“They're good people.” Dahyun replied honestly with a soft sigh. “They made me happy. They made my Mum happy. So I give them something.”

“What about me then?” It was a genuine one, and Dahyun knows it.

She grinned and gently pats her best friend's cheek with her free hand. “Silly, I'm always with you. We stick together until the end.”

“Even if I steal some of your toys?”

“If stealing meant borrowing, yes.”

It was a satisfying answer from Chaeyoung. She smiled, showing off that dimple—unofficially named as  _ Dimpy _ —on her right cheek. Dahyun gave that name when she learned the original word from her mum, and ever since then it was named as such.

Chaeyoung hummed and went on to sort out the rest of the stash. “Would it be good if I add pumpkin pasties next year?”

“Of course! Everyone loves pumpkin pasties. It'll be much sweeter next year.”

The younger girl perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” Dahyun affirmed with a slight nod. “You make the best ideas, Chaengie.”

Soft laughter. “I learned it from you, Dubs.”

-

The month of July was never the same for Dahyun. Chaeyoung would still tease her about it, especially when her owl, Zeus, would deliver the letters to them from Hogwarts. It would make Dahyun flinch at the sound of owls screeching, though she bought an owl—named her Thalia— to get over her fear of them. 

When Dahyun first received her letter, she didn’t know right away. Her mother was contemplating whether or not she would tell her that she’s going to school before Chaeyoung does. Because Dahyun was stubborn, standing by her decision when she disagrees with something. It took her weeks before she could be persuaded. But if she adds Chaeyoung to the equation, maybe never. 

Mrs. Kim prayed to the gods to give her strength the moment she saw the delivery owl by the kitchen window, hastily taking the letter from its beak. She ran over the possible scenarios she could think of, and all of it ended up with the same thing: Dahyun won’t go unless Chaeyoung does too. It wouldn’t be fair to deceive her own daughter, because her daughter might resent her for it. It was the last thing she wanted to happen.

“Dahyun, sweetie,” Her mother called from the kitchen after she washed the dishes, tucking the letter in the pocket of her apron. “Could you come over here for a second?”

Dahyun appeared from the living room, holding her favorite lion cub stuffed toy. Mrs. Kim gestured for her to take a seat at one of the chairs from the dining table.

“Hi pumpkin,” She cooed. “Before I tell you something, can you promise me that you’ll ask all of the questions after I finished talking?”

The eleven year old Dahyun tilted her head to the side, oblivious to what’s happening. But nonetheless, she nodded in response. Her mother lifted her pinky and extended it towards Dahyun. “Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Dahyun grinned as she held out her pinky and wrapped it with her mother’s. 

The woman smiled softly. “Okay, so I have a letter that’s addressed to you. I’ll read it out loud so listen carefully, alright?” She took the letter that she hid at her back and opened the envelope to break the wax seal of the Hogwarts crest. She unfolded the parchment, almost tearing up as soon as she saw Dahyun’s name in the letter. “ _ Dear Ms. Kim, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _ ” She paused for a moment to gauge Dahyun’s reaction, but so far, her expression was still neutral. “ _ Term begins on the first of September. We will await your owl by no later than the thirty-first of July. _ ”

She then placed the letter at the table and faced her daughter again. “You’ll be going to school this September, pumpkin. Do you like that?”

The dreaded question awaits. “Does Chaeyoung have a letter too?”

Her mother's smile faltered. It was bound to happen anyway. “Chaeyoung is still a year younger than you. She could go to Hogwarts next year.” 

“Then I won't go this year.” Dahyun said simply. 

Mrs. Kim lets out a soft sigh. “You are your father alright. As stubborn as he is.” She placed a tender kiss on Dahyun's forehead and stroked her hair. “You remind me so much of him…”

“Do you miss him?” Curious eyes looked right into her own.

“Everyday, sweetheart.” The woman answered in a somber tone. 

Dahyun can tell her mother is sad whenever they talk about it. But she wanted to know. “What was he like?”

“When I first met him at Hogwarts, he's the most handsome man I ever met. We were in the same year.” She said, her eyes looking at the last photo they were together. They were having fun at the park, dancing around like no one was there. That was days before her husband helped in the war. “He loved daisies and would often steal pumpkin pasties from my plate. He played Quidditch and was passionate about it, supporting the Chudley Cannons. He's a very brave man, but also stubborn.”

“Brave like me?”

“Like you, sweetheart.” Mrs. Kim ruffled her daughter's hair, and rested her hand on her cheek. “Now, go take a bath, okay? I'll tell the Headmistress about your decision.”

Dahyun raised both of her brows. “Can they do that?”

“They can.” Her mother answered, even though she herself was unsure of what would happen if she sent that letter to Professor McGonagall. Dahyun happily skipped away from the kitchen, with the woman taking in a deep breath as she watched her daughter, hoping that Hogwarts would understand.

It's going to be the longest letter she'll ever give to her former teacher. What’s even worse is she’s expecting to receive a howler in a few days.

-

Surprisingly though, Mrs. Kim didn’t receive a howler nor did she receive a letter in response.

The past days were eerily quiet. There were no follow up letters like she would have expected nor there were owls waiting by their house. But it was odd. Like the calm before the storm.

She was taking her morning tea, reading a section from the Daily Prophet. It’s something about Hermoine Granger working on the translation of The Tales of Beedle the Bard that was given to her by the late Albus Dumbledore, and with Professor McGonagall’s permission, handed over his last notes that was added to the final product. It was a good change from the news she would often read before, with Voldemort gone and the Death Eaters ran away for their lives. Sometimes she wished her husband was here to experience it.

But seeing Dahyun living the happy and peaceful life, she knew his sacrifice wasn't in vain. They used to talk about it days before he passed away and he admitted that his biggest fear was Dahyun growing up in a world of chaos. He didn't want her to fear for her life just because a murderer was on the loose. 

Mrs. Kim's quiet morning was shattered when Dahyun called her from her bedroom. 

“MUM I THINK THERE'S AN OWL IN MY ROOM!”

She immediately went upstairs, opening the door and saw the owl perched on top of Dahyun’s head, holding the acceptance letter in its beak. Dahyun was just confused. “Mum, I can hear them but I don’t see them. Where are they?”

Taking a closer look at the owl, it wasn’t planning to attack her or her daughter. It calmly took a spot on Dahyun’s head and let out a hoot when she took the letter. The moment she opened it, the owl took it as a sign to leave. It stretched its wings and carefully removed itself from the young girl, making sure not to put a scratch on her. It lets out another hoot before flying away towards the exit through the bedroom window.

“Whoa! It was in my head the whole time?”

Mrs. Kim stifled a laugh. Her daughter’s amazement of the wizarding world amuses her, despite knowing her lineage already. But come to think of it, she used to be like that when she got her acceptance letter. It wasn’t by owl but a member of the Hogwarts staff personally went to her home and explained to her parents that such magic exists. It took a while before her parents accepted that they have a witch in the family.

“Owls are magnificent, hm?” She said as she briefly read the contents of the letter, distracting Dahyun. “They deliver our packages when we buy something or send letters to people who are far away.”

Thankfully, Dahyun was invested in owls. “Did you and Dad used to send letters to each other?”

“Oh, yes dear. Every summer after school was over.” She replied, trying not to show her concern about the letter. “Let’s go have breakfast downstairs. Would you like some sausages and kimchi?”

Dahyun nodded excitingly. “Yes!”

As they went to the dining room, Mrs. Kim hoped that the letter would be the last. Professor McGonagall didn’t take the excuse seriously, thinking that the child was just reacting on a whim. Knowing Hogwarts and the powerful magic it has, she feared that it wouldn’t stop right away. 

Two days later, three owls were waiting by their house. 

Dahyun absolutely adored them. She was sharing pieces of meat with them, and even got the chance to stroke its head. The owls, thankfully, didn’t try to pester her with the letters. All of the envelopes were given to her mother, who just pressed her lips together when it landed on her desk through the kitchen window. She decided to ignore it and went on with her day.

The following day, there were six owls by the rooftop. 

It’s starting to get the attention of the neighbors. They were all wondering why didn’t Dahyun go to Hogwarts as what eleven-year-old wizards and witches do when they receive their acceptance letters. Mrs. Kim tried to explain that Dahyun wanted her and Chaeyoung to go together, and therefore wanted to delay her enrollment and wait for a year. Some were amused, and others were confused. But they all tell her the same thing: Sooner or later, the owls will keep on pestering the household until Dahyun tells Professor McGonagall that she was serious in delaying her education.

But alas, they spoke way too soon. The next few days, an additional owl or two would deliver the same letter to them. Mrs. Kim tried to keep everything in a box so Dahyun wouldn't have an idea, and she was getting worried with each day that passed by. From three letters, it became six letters. Then from six it turned to twelve. Twelve turned to twenty four. It was getting too much.

“Maybe we should try convincing Dahyun again?” Mrs. Son offered. With the letters increasing in number everyday, Mrs. Kim had to get help from her long time friend. They were placing the newest letters into the big box they had found earlier. 

“I don't think she would change her mind.” Mrs. Kim sighed, closing the box after they put the last one. “I already told Professor McGonagall but she just elaborated the word rubbish in three paragraphs of her letter.”

“She used to be the Head of your House, what do you expect?” The other woman mused. 

“Professor Snape was as equally strict as Professor McGonagall.”

“...Alright, fair point.”

The two women shared a quiet laugh. They placed the box near a closet in between the living room and the kitchen. In that way, it wouldn’t be as obvious. When everything was settled, they made themselves a cup of tea. But as they placed the kettle at the stove, they heard Dahyun screaming at the garden. On instinct, they both drew out their wands and scurried towards the back of the house. 

“Get off me!” Dahyun said as she covered her head with her arms. It turns out that three delivery owls were trying to give the letter to Dahyun but it looked more like attacking the child as they attempted to slip the envelope into her hands. The two lowered their wands for about an inch, immediately approaching the girl and tried to control the situation. Unfortunately before they could get to it, it accidentally scratched Dahyun’s hand when it tried to get away, following a screech before it flew off. Mrs. Son muttered a spell under her breath and walked around the house while Mrs. Kim attended to her daughter.

“Mum…” Dahyun sobbed upon seeing the wound. “I-It hurts…”

“Not to worry sweetheart, Mum will fix it.” Her mother raised her wand near the wounded area. It was a rather large flesh wound, as expected from getting clawed by an owl. It was bleeding badly and Dahyun looked like she’s about to faint at the sight of it. Then Mrs. Kim chanted a spell. “ _ Episkey. _ ”

The sobs Dahyun let out slowly died down, watching the ripped area of her skin close up nicely until there was no sign of the wound anymore. The sharp pain was gone, and it felt like her hand went back to normal. However, it did leave a faint scar. A white, jagged mark that’s barely visible thanks to Dahyun’s pale skin.

“Let’s get that bloodied hand cleaned up, hm?” Her mother said, leading her to the kitchen sink and helped her daughter wash off some of the blood that was left. She also used  _ Tergeo _ , removing the blood stains from Dahyun’s clothes.

“Will I get to learn that spell?” Dahyun asked when everything else was cleaned up.

“There’s a kind lady at Hogwarts who would treat you right away,” The woman said, sounding a little bit hopeful. “Her name’s Madam Pomfrey. She could teach you some of those healing spells when you go to Hogwarts.”

“Will she still be there next year?” Or maybe she’s hoping way too much.

“I’m sure she’ll still be there next year.” She answered as Mrs. Son came back.

“Casted a protective charm around the house to keep them away for a while,” Mrs. Son told her. “Is Dahyun alright?”

“Yes Mrs. Son!” Dahyun flashed her bright smile towards the woman, sending a huge relief to her. “Can I come over and play with Chaeyoung?”

The two women shared a look before Mrs. Kim gave her permission. “Only for a short while, okay? Be home before six.”

The little girl cheered, marching off to the front door of the house while her mother heaved a sigh and Mrs. Son shakes her head in amusement. 

“Wild month?” The other woman raised her brows in a joking way and Mrs. Kim gave her a glare, pointing her wand at her.

“Don't make me hex you Son.”

“You keep saying that for more than twenty years.”

“And I still won't hesitate to do it when the day comes.”

But even if a protective charm was casted around the Kim household, letters keep on coming even when Dahyun was staying over at Chaeyoung's. There were at least ten letters that arrived there, and wherever she went, the letters were everywhere around the neighborhood. It's starting to trouble the other residents but seeing Dahyun hiding in fear whenever she hears an owl screeching or even at the sight of the animal, they come into a quiet agreement to look out for her whenever she’s outside. They would immediately cast a spell to make Dahyun go in a different direction to prevent her from seeing them. Sometimes they would call her for some tea and biscuits, in that way they could keep her safe. 

It was the most chaotic weeks of their lives. It took a while before Hogwarts finally agreed to the decision to accept Dahyun’s enrollment next year, after the adults in the neighborhood bombarded the school with letters to stop the persistence on the eleven year old. It was an embarrassing story to recall for Dahyun. 

When Chaeyoung finally learned how her best friend managed to wait for a year, she could barely look at Dahyun in the eye without bursting into laughter. Since then, she would narrate the whole thing during the last week of July every year, to commemorate the chaos Dahyun unintentionally caused. Even Mrs. Kim would recall some of the things that happened, and Dahyun couldn’t do anything about it as magic is not allowed to be performed outside of school. Her own mother would never cast the  _ Muffliato  _ charm on her so she had to endure all of the embarrassing moments. 

Still, Dahyun is loved at Hogwarts, excelling in Herbology and a great photographer for the school paper. She made friends so far at her two year stay at Hogwarts, which meant more things to be grateful for every year. Even if she doesn’t know it, people are willing to risk everything to make sure she’s safe, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some DubChaeng? :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading and see you again in the next!
> 
> twitter: @smilexjihyo  
> cc: @smilexjihyo


	8. happy valentine's day

Jihyo entered The Three Broomsticks looking like she ran a mile, rubbing the palms of her hands the moment she closed the door behind her. It was still fairly cold in mid-January, but it wasn’t as harsh unlike a few months ago, where she’s almost covered in snow because of the snow storms that happened. 

Her eyes immediately scanned the place, looking out for two familiar people who might have reserved a table. But it seems like she got here first. She took a seat that was closest to the door, and Madam Rosmerta approached her with a welcoming presence. “I take it you’ll order the usual?” The lady can easily identify the regulars in the pub and know their orders by heart. 

Jihyo chuckled. “Yes ma’am.”

“Three orders?”

“I’ll take mine hot, the other two would probably take theirs cold.”

“Oddest pair, those two.” Madam Rosmerta mused, writing the order down on her notepad. “That would be six sickles, dear.”

Jihyo fished out her coin purse, quietly counting the silver pieces before she gave the exact amount to the woman. She left in a jiffy, attending to other customers while Jihyo waited in silence. She recalls every moment she spent here during visiting days at Hogsmeade; her cousins having a battle on how many butterbeers they could finish in a minute and the whole pub cheering them on; Momo treating her drinks she hadn’t tried yet after Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff in Quidditch; peaceful moments with Sana as they talked about a lot of things; treating Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu for their first glass of butterbeer when she saw them looking like lost children in Hogsmeade; then there’s her and Mina by the window with their subtle stares and an exchange of laughter when they have nothing else to say.

“Were you waiting for long?” A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Nayeon arrived next, just in time for Madam Rosmerta handing out their drinks. She made herself looking snugger with a coat she bought last December, slipping her hands into the pockets to keep her hands warm. Her green beanie is perfectly in place, looking more innocent than she was.

Jihyo shook her head. “Not really. I just got here like a few minutes ago.” 

Just as Nayeon settled down in her seat, Jeongyeon arrived like she always does. “Good morning to you, my wonderful people!” She said cheerily, stretching out her arms as she approached the two. With no hesitation, she took a swig from her butterbeer before she sat down. 

“We’re not your people,” Nayeon said with disgust at the display of Jeongyeon’s behavior. “And could you stop drinking like you’re a drunkard? You’re embarrassing me.”

“Hush now, Im.” Jeongyeon grinned, unfazed with the comment. “You’re basically my sister now, with my parents officially adopting you after like what? Four years? It took a long time to trace back, you know.”

Ever since they took Nayeon in after her first year, she fell into place with them. All family gatherings, events, reunions, she was there. Extended relatives treated her like she was their own blood. Kookeu, the former house elf of the House of Im, eventually served in the household, happy to fulfill his duties. The adoption was the best news the Yoo-Park family revealed during the annual Christmas Eve dinner. When Mrs. Yoo called everyone’s attention after a hearty dinner, she pulled out a lengthy parchment from her pocket with her wand and read its contents. The moment Nayeon heard that the Ministry of Magic legalized the adoption papers, she burst into tears while the rest cheered, raising their glass in celebration. 

Writing Im-Yoo Nayeon by the start of the spring term was one of the best things ever. And she couldn’t stop staring at it for days when she did her homework.

“Surprising that you’re late,” Jihyo commented, taking a sip of her drink. Nothing really beats a good glass of butterbeer. “And you pride yourself in being early.”

“I passed by Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, checking out some new stuff George was selling.” Jeongyeon answered as a matter of fact. George Weasley is her godfather and opened a branch at Hogsmeade years after the war, and it was a-no brainer that George passed on his mischievous attitude to her, now known at Hogwarts as the “ _the most troublesome prankster, more than Fred and George Weasley_ ”.

Nayeon and Jihyo shared a look, an amused smile on their faces. “I take it George charged you and you left because he doubled the price?” said Nayeon. 

The older Gryffindor frowned slightly, confirming their suspicions. “Sneaky as always, that man.” She mumbled. “But we’re not here to talk about that.”

“Then what is?” Jihyo raised a brow.

“Valentine's Day, of course.”  
  
  


Nayeon choked on her drink, sending her into a coughing fit that made some of the customers throw a glance at them before they went back to minding their own business. Jihyo was just confused while Jeongyeon looked like she won the lottery. It’s a normal occurrence when the three are together, as some of the others might notice already. But it did turn the pub into a livelier place than it always does.

“Do we celebrate that at Hogwarts?” An innocent question from their younger cousin, much like her perspective of things.

“Of course we do, little Ji,” Jeongyeon said, still smiling at Nayeon’s current state, touching her chin with her index finger and thumb. “But it's not something widely celebrated. Only a handful do it, that's why it's not really known.”

The younger girl hummed. “But why did Nayeon-unnie react like that?”

“Don’t...ask…” Nayeon replied the moment the coughing ended. 

“Why? Isn’t your crush on Momo pretty obvious?” 

The Slytherin frantically covered Jihyo’s mouth with her hands, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks as Jeongyeon stifled a laugh. “No one should know other than you two.” She said in a hushed tone. The infatuation she holds for the mentioned Hufflepuff was obvious when Jihyo noticed how she smiles widely whenever Momo’s owl would fly over their house to hand over a letter to her. Or how Nayeon would briefly stare at her in Quidditch matches before it would start. There was also a time where she stood at one corner in shock whenever Momo hugged her, held her hand, or kissed her cheek.

“I can see the headlines now,” Jeongyeon then moved her hand in the air in a horizontal motion in line with every word she said. “Im Nayeon head over heels with Hirai Momo, star crossed lovers in Quidditch—”

Nayeon swats her friend’s hand away from her face, brows furrowed. “All that comes out of your mouth are either jokes or Quidditch. Honestly, do you even read?”

“Uh unnie, Jeongyeon-unnie’s exempted from the midterm exams.” Jihyo pointed out. “She got Outstanding from all of her marks last term, remember? It gave her a leeway to relax now.”

Nayeon muttered something under her breath—a cuss word most likely—and decided to let go of the snarky remark. “What about you then? Do you have plans for Valentine’s Day since you brought it up?”

Jeongyeon wrinkled her nose, leaning back against the chair. “Nah, I’m a lone wolf. No one really caught my eye.”

Nayeon gave her look of disapproval. Ever since the adoption became legal, Jeongyeon annoyed Nayeon more than usual. There was not a waking moment in the Yoo-Park household where there was peace, even at a distance, those two would throw remarks back and forth like they’re in the Quidditch pitch battling for the championship. It reached to the point that the adults plugged their ears while they worked. No compromise can make them shut their mouths for a moment. But for Jihyo, it was kind of amusing to witness the chaos every day.

“You’re such an eyesore,” The Slytherin groaned upon seeing Jeongyeon finish half of her butterbeer in an instant. Then she turned to Jihyo. “What about you, little Ji? Do you fancy someone?”

Jihyo knew the question would eventually arrive. She’s basically the same age as Jeongyeon, and the talk about crushes, love, and relationships would probably be a part of the daily conversation. There was one person that comes to her mind, but honestly, she couldn’t tell just yet because not even once in her life had she experienced having feelings. She shrugged in response. “Not that I see one, no.”

Nayeon narrowed her eyes. “Are you really sure there’s no one?”

“No.” At this point, Jihyo isn’t sure where the conversation is headed.

Luckily, Jeongyeon stopped the interrogation immediately. “Come on, Nay, let’s not confuse Jihyo further. Let’s go back to you.”

Nayeon pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yeah, I like Momo. So what? Congratulations you knew, want a pasty?”

“Not like that dumbass.” Jeongyeon made a face. “I meant what will you give Momo? I thought you planned something during the break?”

“I was about to buy her a new broom because hers started to have problems during practice—”

“So you were watching her!”

“Shut up and let me finish.” Nayeon glared, and Jeongyeon immediately did a gesture of zipping her mouth, gesturing for her to continue. “Yeah, well, anyway, it slowed her down and I remember a new model of the Nimbus that came out a week ago. So I immediately placed an order, and it’ll arrive on the day itself in the afternoon. I don’t have an idea how to surprise her then.”

“You could try inviting her to go to Hogsmeade with you, stall for more time until Hades comes back with the package at the Owlery.” Jihyo suggested.

Nayeon stared at her cousin, blinked a few times, and then placed a hand on her shoulder with a grin. “Park Jihyo, you’re a genius! Thank Merlin for you.”

“What about me—”

“Isn’t Mina supposed to be with you today?” Nayeon asked, ignoring Jeongyeon on purpose.

Jihyo gave a half-smile. “Busy with Quidditch practice. Her captain doesn’t allow them to visit Hogsmeade not until the match against Slytherin is finished.” She said quietly. 

It was a tough loss for Ravenclaw, making them miss the finals when they suffered a humiliating loss against Slytherin. Mina wasn’t present during that game when she got sick a day before, a player short when they entered the pitch. 

Nayeon, now the current Quidditch captain of her house, nodded in understanding. “Yeah, Seungwan-unnie was furious about it. Heard she put a restriction on her players for a while,” She commented. “Guess Slytherin will have better competition this year.”

“Hey!” Jihyo and Jeongyeon said at the same time. 

Jeongyeon jabbed a finger against the table. “May I remind you that we fought you against the finals last year?”

Jihyo nodded in agreement. “And it took almost a day—”

“With little rest—”

“Kept switching the players—”

“Sacrificed our study time—”

“Our houses had a brawl—”

Nayeon backed away a little, raising her hands in defense. “Okay, okay. Sheesh. Hold your hippogriffs, you’ve made your points.” Soft laughter escaped her lips, surprised with her cousins’ assertiveness to the joke. “Either way, we won’t back down without a fight to everyone.”

The two Gryffindor players then calmed down, laughing along with Nayeon. They fell back into their usual conversations; Jeongyeon shared her insights about a new strategy that was recently written in the Quidditch Times; Nayeon countered some of the suggestions of the author; Jihyo thought the whole thing was a daredevil stunt and laid out her ideas; they ordered another glass of butterbeer and played rock-paper-scissors on who gets the hot version; they finally left the inn and went to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop to buy biscuits; returned to Hogwarts a little around one o’clock in the afternoon. 

Jihyo settled comfortably in her bed in the Gryffindor Tower, pondering about the conversation earlier. Valentine's Day is generally believed that it's meant for couples only, showing their gratitude for one another. However, these days, surely there must be someone who would bend a few rules to show their appreciation to the people around them. Jihyo thought that it could be her cousins, it could be her mother, but she knew that was just playing safe. She decided to walk around the castle to mull things over. 

After thirty minutes have passed, she comes across Mina still wearing her Quidditch practice robes and the dark circles under her eyes make her more worried than she usually is. 

Her feet found its way to Mina like it was second nature.

“Here, let me hold your broom for you.” Jihyo said, leaning over and letting her body serve as a stand for the tired Ravenclaw. She effortlessly took the Firebolt from Mina and wrapped an arm around her waist to support her properly. Then she releases the hold of the broom, letting it hover so it would follow them. “Did you sleep well the night before?”

“Barely,” Mina said above a whisper, almost sleepy even. “I had to finish the Potions homework. It’s due on Monday and I have an essay to finish for the Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Hey, hey…” Jihyo cooed, both of them walking to the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower. “Take some rest, okay? You’re about to pass out here, Minari.”

“Jihyoling,” Mina laughed weakly, letting her head rest on the other girl’s shoulders. “It’s a good thing you’re here.”

The Gryffindor smiled. “I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Come on, let’s get you to your room.” 

When they reached the tower, the eagle bronze knocker spoke of the riddle—which is something new to Jihyo. “ _I cannot be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance. I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?_ ”

_No wonder Ravenclaws are some of the brightest bunch_. Jihyo thought. She looked at Mina but she seemed to be asleep on her shoulder, feeling her dead weight against her small frame. It’s not something that she couldn’t handle but she does feel a little dumb with the riddle. She had to answer it, otherwise she’ll have to wait for other Ravenclaws to arrive and answer it for her. The thing is, time is indefinite. Mina might wake up with an aching body and Jihyo doesn’t want that to happen.

“I cannot be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance…” Jihyo mumbled, giving the riddle a thought. “Worthless to one...priceless to two…”

Then her breath hitched. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to push down the idea. In a breathy whisper, she answered. “It’s the warmth that you feel when you see them. You do things for them unconditionally. You smile when they smile. Laugh when they laugh. Because…” She swallowed, letting the words sink in for the sake of the question. “Because that’s a feeling shared by two people.” 

“ _Lengthy answer, but well-reasoned_.” said the enchanted knocker and it opened the door for them. Some of the Ravenclaws, upperclassmen and younger students alike, raised their brows upon seeing someone not from their house enter their common room, carrying their star player on her back. The broom followed them closely as it identified its owner was nearby.

“Uhm...may I know where Mina's room is?” Jihyo asked timidly. While giving them a curious stare, some of the Ravenclaws pointed at the left side of the stairs, the whole common room decorated in blue and bronze, true to the house colors. Jihyo thanked them silently before hoisting up the sleeping Mina and walked towards the stairs. 

When she reached the girl's dormitory, she was also told that Mina’s bed space was at the end of the hall. Jihyo carried her there with ease. Evie chirped happily upon seeing Jihyo, who slowly placed Mina to her bed. The brown owl gently perched itself on Jihyo’s head—a natural occurrence between the two of them—as the Gryffindor made sure Mina was in a comfortable position. When she was all nice and cozy, Jihyo decided to leave but her eye immediately caught the open textbook in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the page rests at the Erklings section of the book, which was discussed briefly two days ago. With Evie still on top of her head, Jihyo sat down at Mina’s personal desk, setting up the ink, quill, and parchment before writing something on the paper. 

(Back at the common room, the students started to make bets between them that involved Mina and Jihyo in it.)

-

When Nayeon first saw Momo, she was just a passing face in the midst of students waiting to be sorted in the Sorting Ceremony. But she couldn’t remember how or when she started to like the girl. 

However, only recently when she realized she finds herself staring at her longer than what she expected. Her presence was warm like how she embraced the comfort of her morning tea, or how her smile made her day brighter. Nayeon was also protective of her, looking out for students who would throw a racial slur whenever she excels at something. Momo didn’t know, of course, because Nayeon would confront them behind closed doors. Throughout her five years at Hogwarts, she took in great pleasure to cast a hex to the people she doesn’t like—those who love to call Muggle-borns “ _Mudbloods_ ”. Surprisingly, she wasn’t caught and didn’t serve detention for it. 

Maybe Momo is one of the few people who didn’t make her feel she’s a bad person, aside from Jeongyeon, Sana, Jihyo, and Mina, that is. There are some students who steer clear of her, still painting her like she’s her parents. But Nayeon didn’t mind. She knows that she's different from the rumors and continuously proved that she is. 

After gathering enough courage, Nayeon wanted to show what Momo meant to her. Thanks to Jihyo’s suggestion (and a pep talk from Jeongyeon), she’ll ask her out to a date on Hogsmeade and surprise her with a brand-new broom. With Valentine’s Day only two weeks away, she had to act fast. Otherwise, her plan would go to waste.

Nayeon considers this year as a gruesome year for her. O.W.L.s, known as Owl Wizarding Level, was an important exam for them. It could determine her future, what will her potential job be. After that, the Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests—N.E.W.T.s.—will seal their fate before graduation. So far last term, she received high marks from all of her classes, and like Jeongyeon, she’s exempted from the midterm exams. It meant more time to study, to have team practice for Quidditch, and to relax than most students. She wasn’t entirely sure of what kind of job she wanted though, so she took all of the classes she could manage as suggested by Professor Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin House. 

After their History of Magic class, wherein ninety percent of the time Nayeon’s asleep, she took the opportunity to try and ask Momo out. 

“Momo-ssi,” Nayeon called out to her, her heart leapt just by mentioning her name. “Do you have a moment?”

“You know I’m never too busy for you, Nayeonnie.” Momo giggled, flashing her adoring smile. One that will be forever imprinted on Nayeon’s memory. 

_Merlin, you are going to be the death of me_. The Slytherin kept a straight face, gathering her thoughts as Jeongyeon advised her. “Well, I was wondering...are you avail—”

“Nayeon! Bad news!” Kim Jennie, also from Slytherin and same year as the both of them, ran towards her fellow house-mate. She panted upon arriving, resting her hands on her knees.

“Breathe, Jennie, I’m not leaving just yet.” Nayeon told her, helping her stand up properly. “What’s up?”

“Notice at the common room...Quidditch game...against Ravenclaw...moved to this weekend.” Jennie said in between pants. 

The captain had her jaw dropped to the floor. “Wait are you serious? Isn’t Quidditch supposed to be two weeks later?”

“That’s what I thought too. But with us preparing for O.W.L.s and the seventh years for their N.E.W.T.s., they had to cram the dates.”

Nayeon raked her fingers through her hair out of frustration because of the sudden news. “Merlin be damned. Jennie, can you tell the rest of the team to cancel their plans tonight? I’ll have to find Jeonghan and tell him we need to conduct a late-night practice to run through the game plan.”

“Sure thing Nay.”

“Thanks for telling me right away.”

Then Jennie headed towards the Dungeons to do as she was told. Nayeon glanced at Momo, who just stood there with an amused look on her face. “I’m really sorry, something came up. I’ll ask you tomorrow or the day after that, alright?”

Momo gestured for her to leave. “Of course. Now go and do your thing, captain. Good luck this weekend, heard Mina’s back for revenge. She’s one of the Chasers now for Ravenclaw.”  
  
  


Nayeon smiled. “We’re playing to defend the crown. See you later, Momo.”

She’s convincing herself that she still has time to ask. There’s no way that Quidditch would ruin things for her.

-

Being friends with Sana for five years, she can practically claim that she knew the girl. Liked her even when time passed by, and she didn’t deny the fluttering feeling in her chest whenever she’s with her. But why was she having a hard time finding the perfect gift for her?

Momo blew her cheeks. She saved enough money from selling from her ‘secret store’ of side dishes and condiments, which was quite a business at Hogwarts, but she couldn’t find something that’s best for her. There were some interesting items she found at the Daily Prophet, advertisements here and there. However, when she was this close to buying a neat dress robe suited for a formal occasion, she overheard Sana talking to the other Hufflepuffs that she doesn’t really like the color. Therefore, the idea was scrapped.

She was pacing around the girl’s dormitory, deep in thought, when she suddenly noticed Dahyun was stirring something in her cauldron. “What do you have there, Dubs? Practicing for a Potions exam?” 

The younger girl shook her head. “No. I was trying to recreate butterbeer based on the sources I found.” She gestured for the scattered papers and books around her.

“You know you’re allowed to go to Hogsmeade, right?”

“It’s not for me though. It’s for Chaeyoung.”  
  
  


Momo slightly furrowed her brows. “What does butterbeer have to do with Chaeyoung?”

“She easily gets drunk by it, for some reason.” Dahyun sighed, ending up with her bottom lip sticking out a little. “Jihyo-unnie treated me, her, and Tzuyu during our first time at Hogsmeade. We were about to get our third glass when Chaeyoung said she’s getting dizzy. I’m trying to brew the non-alcoholic kind so she can still enjoy drinking butterbeer.”

Momo hummed in response, briefly looking over the contents. It didn't take a long time for her to notice it. Dahyun might have an infatuation over Mina because of her beauty and skills, but it was pretty obvious that she liked Chaeyoung more. Heck, she could only breathe and Dahyun would still react like she put up the stars in the sky. 

Seeing Dahyun's dedication, it gave Momo an idea. It didn’t have to be something extravagant or expensive. A gift could be handmade too. Immediately, she wrote a letter back home—a list of things she needed before the weekend arrived—and went to the Owlery, handing the letter to her owl before it flew away. 

On her way back to the Hufflepuff common room, Nayeon was headed in the opposite direction, probably sending a letter to someone or awaiting a package. 

“Oh, Momo-ssi,” Nayeon said. “You just came from the owlery?”

“Yeah, I sent a letter to my parents,” Momo replied. “You?” 

“I’ll just check on Hades, I haven’t seen him in a while.” The Slytherin fixed the beanie that she’s wearing. She’s in her casual clothes today, meaning her class might’ve ended earlier than expected.

“Okay, then. I’ll see you around?”

“Momo, wait.”

She raised her brows curiously, waiting for Nayeon to speak. The other girl looked away briefly before she placed a hand at the back of her neck, massaging it with her fingers. “Well, uhm, are you available on the fourteenth this February? There’s this pastry that Madam Puddifoot’s going to sell and it’s exclusive for that day…”

“Wouldn’t Jeong be with you?” Momo asked innocently. “You two are always together.”

“She’s going there with Sana. I heard Sana convinced her to go to Hogsmeade to try out the new stuff at the food stalls and Jeong agreed,” Nayeon answered, not aware that Momo was surprised with the information. Normally, Sana would tell her if she has other plans before their Hogsmeade trips, and she would be fine with it. But when she wanted to do something on that day, Momo couldn’t help but to feel disheartened.

Momo bit her inner cheek. Of course, it can be celebrated anytime within the day. But she pushed the negative thoughts away and focused on Nayeon, who looked uneasy the moment she asked the question. She smiled. “That would be lovely, Nayeonnie.”

“Okay—Wait, really?” Nayeon shook her head lightly, making sure she’s hearing it right. “You’re okay with it?”

The Hufflepuff nodded, a giggle left her lips. “Why wouldn’t I be? I bet Madam Puddifoot’s going to make a new flavor this time around.”

Nayeon cleared her throat. “Y-Yeah, of course.” She said. “We’ll just meet at the entrance of the castle at nine o’clock. Is it okay with you?”

“Yep. Don’t forget to bring an extra jacket alright? You might shiver from the cold.” Momo reminded her, making Nayeon blush deep red and nod eagerly. “I have to go back to the common room, by the way. Have fun with Hades.”

Nayeon blinked. “Uh, yeah! Yeah...I’ll see you then?”

“We’re classmates too, Nayeonnie. We always see each other.”

“Er…”

Momo laughed heartily. “I’m just yanking your wand. I know what you meant. I’ll see you then, Nayeonnie.”

When she turned around and hoping Nayeon wouldn’t notice, she kept telling herself that her initial plan wouldn’t be ruined. _You’ll just take a reroute, you can still give that gift in time with the occasion._

She just has to finish the gift in time and there will be no worries at all.

-

“Okay, so the package arrived a day early…” Nayeon mumbled under her breath, running through her mental checklist. She continued to mutter words to herself, pacing, when Jeongyeon approached her, eating the muffins she got from the Great Hall. 

“You look dandy,” Jeongyeon commented before taking another bite of the chocolate muffin. She secretly hoarded it from the table and managed to get away before the rest of the people in her house would find out.

She received no response from Nayeon, which is a first. 

“Oi, Im Nayeon—”

“Im-Yoo Nayeon,” The Slytherin corrected as if it were her instinct, which Jeongyeon successfully got her attention. Realizing it, she rolled her eyes at her grinning face. “What do you want, Jeong?”

The Gryffindor gestured around the floor using her finger, drawing in a circular motion. “Well, why are you pacing around the courtyard?”

“I'm thinking.”

“You look like you're about to attract a Dementor.”

“You think you're being funny, do you?”

“I'm not even joking!” Jeongyeon defended herself.

“You spout at least twenty jokes a day and only two of them are actually funny. Majority of our conversations are like that and I hear them every day.” Nayeon breathlessly pointed out. “And here I am panicking because I don’t want to mess this up and I’m having a bad week already after losing to Ravenclaw—”

Jeongyeon placed a muffin to Nayeon’s mouth after not saying anything for a while. “Have a muffin,” She said. 

Nayeon actually took a bite. “Is this chocolate?”

“Yes.”

“With walnuts?”

“Mhm.”

“How’d you know it’s my favorite?”

“I saw you eating like two of it after dinner back home,” Jeongyeon said nonchalantly. “I’m pretty sure Kookeu passed down the recipe to the other house elves.” Then she stroked her best friend’s hair, before giving her a pat on the back. “You’ll do fine, Nayeon. Just be yourself.”

A small smile crept on her lips. Jeongyeon may not look like it but even if she’s all jokes, she used it as an opportunity to take note of what kind of comfort she can give to various people. If anything, it’s one of her strongest traits. She knows what Nayeon needed, and gave it to her with no hesitation at all. Words may do wonders, but actions tell a different story. 

“Do you want to run through the plan again to calm your nerves?” Jeongyeon asked, now on to her last muffin. 

Nayeon exhaled, not realizing she was tense the whole time. “Yeah, I think we need to do a run through.”

The Gryffindor nodded as she placed a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder to turn her around towards the courtyard corridor. She gently pushed her. “Tell me all about it before our prefect duties begin. We still have some time to spare.”

Then on cue, Nayeon started rambling all of her worries and insecurities like writing an essay that’s due the next day. Jeongyeon nodded, hummed, or would give an actual response to whatever her friend tries to point out. Kind of like a professor who would add more to the table or remove some of it.

A typical Nayeon-Jeongyeon dynamic like any other day.

-

Dahyun used to think Valentine’s Day isn’t much of a special occasion. 

She heard her classmates talk about it after classes. Some had plans to take out the person they fancied on a date to Hogsmeade while others were planning to give them gifts or have surprises. She didn’t pay attention because during classes, she would secretly read an instruction on how to brew the non-alcoholic butterbeer. She realized some of the ingredients were grown back home and wrote a letter to her Mum to deliver it to her. 

She made many attempts but it either goes wrong or it was way too sweet for her liking. At times, Momo and Sana would volunteer to do some taste testing whenever they see her in the common room. Tzuyu would help out too, but her credibility as a taste tester isn’t much of a help because the Slytherin would literally appreciate the different flavors Dahyun would brew, and not give a comment that she needed to hear. 

Dahyun was stirring it five times in a counter clockwise direction in the cauldron, as stated by the notes from Madam Rosmerta. It took weeks of convincing but Dahyun’s charms were irresistible, and the lady made the student swear for life she wouldn’t reveal the recipe to anyone else—to which Dahyun agreed and memorized the recipe by heart before she hid it away so that only she knows of its location. To successfully brew the non-alcoholic version takes three days, and today’s the last day.

The sounds of footsteps that got loud as it approached her made Dahyun snap back to reality and focus on the task at hand. “Finally brewing it correctly this time Dubu?” It was Sana who asked, quietly taking a seat next to her.

“I hope so,” Dahyun hummed, not looking up because she carefully eyed the contents. “Today’s the day. It had to be right this time.”

Sana tousled the younger Hufflepuff’s hair. “Tell me how it goes later, hm? I’ll be going out today.”

“With Momo-unnie?”

“Hmmm, no. I’ll be with Jeongie today. We’re checking something out at Hogsmeade. Though she said to wait a little while because she had to do something first.”

Dahyun paused momentarily, placing an ingredient to the cauldron to hide her skepticism. Was that a hint of disappointment in Sana’s tone? Or did she imagine things? “Oh, okay. Have fun and keep yourself warm, unnie.”

“Do you want me to bring you something when I get back?”

“The doughnuts from Madam Puddifoot’s would be nice.” Dahyun heard the shuffling of Sana’s movements as she got up from her space, then she felt another pat on her head before she walked away, the footsteps getting quieter from her vicinity.

When the liquid in the cauldron is starting to turn into the golden-brown color that she was after, Dahyun could hardly contain her excitement. She made an inward gesture with her hand, trying to get a whiff of the scent. No trace of alcohol in it. Good. She can’t wait to give it to Chaeyoung when they go together to Hogsmeade, and sit at the table she reserved for them courtesy of Madam Rosmerta herself. 

As the butterbeer started to form with consistency, a fellow Hufflepuff student went to the girl’s dormitory. “Hey, Dahyun. Chaeyoung’s waiting for you outside.”

Dahyun tasted a bit of the liquid. The corners of her mouth then turned up, readying the clear bottle that was beside her. “Can you tell Chaeyoung to wait for a little while? I’m just fixing some stuff.”

“Actually, she said she can wait if ever you were doing something.”

“Thanks Chaeryeong.”

Dahyun carefully placed the liquid into the bottle using a handmade funnel. She used a ladle to transfer at least a quarter of its contents before she could manage to lift the cauldron to ease her task. When everything was set, she cleaned her area and placed the bottle into her knapsack. She went outside of the common room and saw Chaeyoung waiting for her while playing with her feet, shuffling from one place to another, obviously in her own little world. It was amusing to watch Chaeyoung like that, and it made Dahyun adore her even more. 

“Chaengie!” Dahyun practically shouted her name which caught the Gryffindor’s attention.

“Merlin, you didn’t have to shout,” Chaeyoung laughed lightly. “You’re all set?”

“Yep! Let’s go to Hogsmeade!” 

“Where’s Tzuyu, by the way? She never misses our Hogsmeade trips together.”

Dahyun shrugged, both of them walking towards the entrance of the castle. “Beats me. She told me she has an assignment due on Monday, so she decided not to go today.”

Chaeyoung frowned a little. “That’s odd. Even if she has homework, she would always spend Hogsmeade day with us.”

“We’ll bring her snacks from Honeydukes to make up for it.” Dahyun offered. “I’m sure she would love it.”

“Should we split the bill?”  
  


“I wouldn’t mind.”

“That settles it then.” Chaeyoung giggled.

They walked the path to Hogsmeade with ease. There was almost complete silence between them, with Chaeyoung guiding Dahyun to some parts where she was scared to cross due to her fear of injuring herself. But Chaeyoung would distract the other girl from those thoughts by bringing up an embarrassing topic or cracking funny jokes. It worked for the most part, if one would exclude the times Dahyun would whine when she nearly slipped and Chaeyoung pretended not to hear a thing.

When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade, the first thing they did was to go to Honeydukes and buy the new candy Mr. Ambrosius Flume sells only for today. It came to another argument between the two on which flavor is better than the other, and what will they buy for Tzuyu as a souvenir. With all of the succulent sweets displayed on the shelves, it was understandable that Mr. Flume’s frequent customers would argue in his store like they’re the only ones there. 

They paid for their sweets—a bag full of them—and they left the store happy before heading to the Three Broomsticks Inn. In the corner of her eye, Dahyun saw Nayeon and Momo walking together to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. She wanted to know more, but she brushed off the idea and decided to focus on Chaeyoung as they entered the pub. She ordered a butterbeer for herself and got a glass filled with ice. She also ordered fish sticks for Chaeyoung to enjoy (and sneaked in some kimchi too).

“What’s with the empty glass Dahyun?” 

“It’s for you, silly,” Dahyun giggled as she brought out the bottle filled with butterbeer from her knapsack. “I brewed you the non-alcoholic butterbeer.”

“How did you make it?” Chaeyoung asked as she let Dahyun fill the glass with the beverage. 

“Only Madam Rosmerta and I know the secret,” The other girl winked before she gave the glass to her. “Try it!”

Chaeyoung held the glass to her lips and took a sip. It was still the same sweet, butterscotch taste she had grown to love, but she couldn’t taste the traces of alcohol in it, which she usually does in the original version. She drank half of it in one gulp before she showed off her moustache to Dahyun. “It’s delicious, Dubs! I love it!”

The Gryffindor asked for more, extending the already empty glass to her and Dahyun would oblige. Before they knew it, Chaeyoung finished the entire liter of butterbeer after three hours, much to her dismay and to Dahyun’s delight. It was these simple moments that she loved whenever she’s with Chaeyoung, because simple things made her happy. Like what she’s seeing right now. 

Dahyun would do anything for that smile, even if the feeling was one sided. For now, at least.

-

Nayeon paced around the entrance of the castle, her hands clasped together to ease her nerves. When she sent a letter to remind Momo of their meeting today, the Hufflepuff gave her response almost immediately, stating that she can’t wait to see her and go on an adventure with her. 

When Jeongyeon gave her a pep talk the night before, she kept those words in her thoughts all night and it ended up with getting little sleep. Whether of excitement or nervousness, she couldn’t tell. Her emotions were all over the place, and even the simplest of handing a cup of water to Jeongyeon, her hands started to shake. 

(Jeongyeon had to give her a portion of the Calming Draught she just brewed the other day, so Nayeon could eat properly.)

Jihyo talked to her about something else to distract her from her source of distress. It was mainly about the strategy Ravenclaw did to win against Slytherin, centering around Mina and her cooperation with the rest of the team. They wrapped their minds about it, realizing that because of its complexity and the guts they had to pull it off, only they could do it with ease. Then after that, Jihyo wished her a happy day today, confident that everything would turn out well. 

Nayeon did ask her what her plans were for Valentine’s Day. Jihyo simply shrugged and told her she’ll spend it like it was an ordinary day, not that Nayeon would believe it with the rumors she heard weeks ago that involved a certain Ravenclaw. Still, she didn’t interrogate her further. She had her own thing to think about. 

“Nayeonnie, I'm really sorry! Did I make you wait for too long?”

A tingle touched her heart upon hearing that voice. It was only a small feeling, but it was enough to put a smile on her face. Momo was in her comfortable clothes, wearing double layers of clothing to keep her warm from the February cold.

No one knew but purple is Nayeon's favorite color, and it just so happened that the girl in front of her is wearing a purple sweatshirt. She sees Momo wrapping the scarf of her house colors around her neck, along with a beanie that matches it. She looked really good even if in the simplest clothes. 

But Nayeon liked it. Her favorite girl in her favorite color.

“Nayeonnie?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here,” Nayeon said, taking a good look at Momo once more before she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “Let’s go?”

“Did you bring an extra jacket?” Momo had to ask again, just to be sure. 

The Slytherin chuckled as they headed to the path that leads to Hogsmeade, following another group of students nearby. “Of course. Otherwise you would’ve scolded me again.”

“That’s because you were shivering when the four of us went together,” Momo pointed out, shuffling closer to Nayeon upon reaching the stony path that led downhill. The other girl immediately lifted her arm for support, knowing too well that Momo is a bit clumsy. “You were so convinced it wouldn’t be that cold in November.”

“Because I thought it wouldn’t!” Nayeon said while guiding Momo from a part of the path where she slipped before. 

A giggle left Momo’s lips. That sound made Nayeon’s heart warmer and her gaze softened when she glanced at her. “You’ve learned your lesson the hard way. Jeongyeon even made you drink a cold soda to give an emphasis to it.”  
  


Nayeon frowned when she recalled that memory. Her teeth were chattering, she shivered with every step and tried to warm herself up by wrapping her arms around her. On their way back to Hogwarts, Jeongyeon couldn’t stop laughing while Sana and Momo tried to provide more warmth by giving her their scarves. “The weather forecast was wrong.” She insisted.

“It wouldn’t hurt to be sure.” Momo said as they reached the lower ground. It was now a straight path towards the snowy village, but Momo still held on to Nayeon’s arm, much to the other girl’s quiet delight. 

Nayeon fought the urge to smile widely. “Yes ma’am.” 

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, it was still the busy place they remember. Students from third year until the seventh were buying goods from left to right: candies, new Quidditch gear, warm drinks, and other stuff. As expected, the line at Madam Puddifoot’s started to grow, waiting to get their chance to buy the limited-edition doughnuts she made. Nayeon walked past the line with a hesitant Momo in tow. When the people were about to complain that Nayeon was cutting, she showed her reservation ticket to them, a smug look plastered on her face as they entered the shop. 

They were greeted by a stout woman with her black hair tied to a bun, whose hands were already resting on her hips. “You’re late,” She said to Nayeon. 

Nayeon gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry Madam Puddifoot, got a little slow on the way here.” 

The woman waved it dismissively and guided them to their seats. When they settled down at their table, Madam Puddifoot drew out her notepad and her quill. “Are you ordering the special set today?”

“Yes ma’am,” Nayeon replied politely. “And charge it on me, I’m treating my friend today.”

Madam Puddifoot gave the Slytherin a look that Momo couldn’t decipher well, before she nodded and went back to tend to the other customers and the orders for her limited-edition doughnuts. Out of the corner of her eye, Nayeon noticed how Momo subtly stiffened at the people around her. Then a couple walked past their table, holding hands. Then it was followed with another. She must’ve felt awkward going here in timing with the occasion. 

“How are you feeling? Comfortable?” She asked as if she’s reading her thoughts. She hoped it would give her that sense of comfort, even if she’s just a friend to her.

“Yeah, I am.” Momo replied, which made the other girl hum and kept her focus on her. 

“Good. That’s good.” Nayeon said, sending a smile. “Is it your first time here? At Madam Puddifoot’s?”

“It is.” Momo admitted quietly, taking a brief look at the decorations. A couple of golden cherubs are floating around the shop, sprinkling pink confetti whenever there are new visitors. It annoyed some of them but Nayeon seemed to enjoy it though. 

“The place is cramped, but it's a pretty nice place to settle in,” Nayeon commented as their coffees were placed at the table. She thanked Madam Puddifoot silently before going back to the conversation. “Jeong took me here two years ago. Their pastries are really good.”

“So you come here often?” 

“Jeong and I were keeping tabs when there's a promo going on,” said Nayeon, drinking her black coffee like the bitter taste was nothing. “We're trying to complete our loyalty card to get more special discounts.”

The Hufflepuff added hers with two sugars, Nayeon observed. After taking a sip, she looked satisfied with it. Nayeon took a mental note of it. “I'm surprised the both of you weren't kicked out. I bet there was a time you raided the food.”

“Well, about that…”

Laughter. “I think that's enough of an answer to me.”

“To be fair, it was Jeong's plan—”

“And you went along with it,” Momo pointed her teaspoon at the other girl. “Don't try getting yourself out of this. I know you well enough that you let Jeongyeon do it.”

A faint blush painted Nayeon's cheeks, pouting like a little kid who didn't get to buy all the chocolate frogs that she wanted. “It was a good idea…”

Momo gave a half-smile. “And you looked like you had fun with it.”

“Yeah, it was fun.” Nayeon smiled to herself, her anxiety all gone as the mood became lighter. Madam Puddifoot came back with their food, the herbs and spices wafted in the air that made some heads turn to their direction. Along with it was a box of doughnuts everyone wanted to get a taste of. They thanked the woman again and started to dig into their plates, a comfortable silence between them.

Being with Momo was like a breath of fresh air. Nayeon found it easy to be herself whenever they are alone together or with their friends, maybe because of the vibe of acceptance she would give out. It wasn’t hard to like her. Momo could be that cheerful greeting she hears in the morning, that radiant energy when she’s feeling blue, those gentle touches that give her assurance...Nayeon could list a hundred things about Momo and she still wouldn’t be satisfied with it. She was that irresistible.

Despite the big possibility Momo wouldn’t reciprocate the feelings, it was fine. Nayeon was more than happy to have the girl be a part of her life. 

“The curry was delicious,” Momo said as they left the tea shop, the pink confetti falling off their shoulders. The cherubs sprinkled it on them one more time as their adieu. “I didn’t know they would serve it here.”

“Madam Puddifoot makes a mean dish of curry,” Nayeon chuckled. “That’s why I insisted on reserving the table to taste it again.”

They roamed around the village, checking out the sales in every shop. They took a quick stop at Spintwitches, checking out the new gear and the uniforms of their favorite Quidditch teams. Momo insisted on going into The Magic Neep, wanting to check the fruits and vegetables that are in season. Nayeon let her, of course, but not before she caught the sight of Jeongyeon and Sana walking together. The Gryffindor briefly looked at her and gave her a slight nod, meaning that she did her part of the plan. 

Nayeon silently thanked her best friend before she went inside the shop to follow Momo. The other girl was inquiring with the owner of the shop on how to preserve certain vegetables and how to keep it fresh. With her business growing, Nayeon assumed that she was adding more items to her list of goods to sell. The students liked the side dishes, and most especially the spices she sold. 

“Find anything interesting?” Nayeon asked as she went to her side, looking at the items she’s holding. 

“I’m just thinking of the possible flavors that would go well with this one,” Momo said. When she decided with her purchase, she paid the amount over the counter. Then she turned to Nayeon. “I’ll experiment later on. Wanna be my taste tester again?”

“Of course. I look forward to your cooking.” The Slytherin said earnestly. It made Momo smile brightly, and it was the best thing Nayeon has seen today. “Before we go back to Hogwarts, I wanna go somewhere else.”

“Is it forbidden?”  
  


Nayeon gave her a disapproving look.

Momo raised her hands in defense. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re going to take me there.”

“I won’t cause trouble today.”

“Says every troublemaker.”

“Hey!” Nayeon pouted. “Even if I do, I’ll make sure you wouldn’t get into trouble.”

Momo smirked in victory. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They walked a little further away from the village and into a ground narrow path that leads to somewhere else. It made Momo a little suspicious, but Nayeon assured her every two minutes that they're not getting into trouble or encountering a magical beast along the way. When the path becomes wider and wider, Momo can see an open terrain up ahead. It wasn't a thrilling discovery but was amazed with how Nayeon knew of the place. 

“Nayeon...how did you find this?” Momo asked as she looked around. It was only green grass covering the ground, but it looked beautiful when the chilly wind blew to her direction, seeing them dance along with it in unison. 

“Uh...Well, I stumbled upon this little beauty last year.” Nayeon's voice was a bit farther from her, but she can still be heard clearly. “Remember when you beat us up in Quidditch?”

“How could I forget? It was one of Hufflepuff's best games ever. We couldn't stop bragging that we outsmarted you.” Momo replied, fondly remembering that moment. 

“It was a good game, nonetheless.” Nayeon's voice then got nearer, her footsteps gently stepping onto the grass as she walked. “When we lost, I may have sneaked out of Hogwarts out of frustration. I needed time to think, you know? Recall what went wrong and all of that. Then I ended up here.”

“Did anyone from school see you?”

“Thank Merlin, no. That's why when I'm in a bad mood and just want to fly, I go here.”

“So you just fly low?”

“Yes. But it's enough to feel that wind against your face wherever I go.”

Momo pressed her lips into a thin line. “Why did you bring me here? Any special occasion to celebrate?”

She can feel Nayeon's presence behind her, around a meter apart. “Turn around,” The other girl said.

When Momo turned around, she almost forgot how to breathe. In front of her was Nayeon holding the latest model of the Nimbus, the broom handle looking shiny under the sun that it almost blinded her on sight. She held it out to her like a Christmas gift. 

“Go on, take it.” Nayeon said. 

Dumbfounded, she clasped her shaky hands around the handle. “How…”

The Slytherin scratched the back of her head, not really meeting her eyes. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she tried to explain. “I saw during practice that your old broom had a problem. So last January I placed an order, and it just arrived yesterday.”

“And you pulled this whole thing just to surprise me?” Momo still couldn't believe what she's holding right now. At the end of the handle, her name was inscribed there and she immediately recognized it was in Nayeon's handwriting. 

Nayeon couldn't hide her blush anymore. “Well, did it work?”

“Did it work?” Momo repeated the question, a look of excitement evident in her face. “Of course it did! Nayeon...I...I really don't know what to say...”

The other girl smiled. “You deserve it. And consider this one as the four Christmases and birthdays that I didn't get you a gift—”

Momo jumped to her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Nayeon prayed to the skies that Momo couldn't feel her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. She caught a whiff of her hair's fragrance: peaches and cream. 

She might have loved it already. 

“Thank you.” Momo whispered, not letting go of Nayeon just yet. 

Relaxing under her touch, Nayeon wrapped her hands around Momo's waist, hoping that this moment would last forever. The words she was dying to say out loud were at the tip of her tongue, but she chose to swallow it and said something else. “You're always welcome, Momo-ssi. I'm your friend, after all.”

-

Going back to Hogwarts this early proved that Jeongyeon was bored as hell. She placed the broomstick to the location as stated in Nayeon’s instructions and intentionally looked for the Slytherin to give her the signal that it was already there, which the big reveal would probably happen at this time. Sana, as Jeongyeon had observed, was a better companion than Nayeon. The Hufflepuff was radiating with bursts of energy, happily skipping from shop to shop and even made her do silly things together. When she was reduced into a fit of giggles, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but to laugh along too. Although they were at Hogsmeade for half a day, Sana had to go back to Hogwarts because she needed to help a friend for their Divination lessons. So Jeongyeon accompanied Sana back to the castle.

All alone, the fifth year Gryffindor decided to roam around, not in the mood to go back to the common room just yet. She didn’t mind the sickening atmosphere that magically appears on Valentine’s Day, but she had a fun time teasing Nayeon like always. When she found out about her obvious crush on Momo during their second year, she took every opportunity to drop subtle hints but then she would have to deflect the hexes thrown at her by the Slytherin. Nevertheless, she was supportive of it.

Occupied with her own thoughts, she almost bumped into someone else. And that someone else is no one other than Chou Tzuyu, the Slytherin she loved to annoy the most next to Nayeon.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Chou Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon said, making the younger girl roll her eyes in annoyance. “Why aren’t you at Hogsmeade?”

“Why do you care?” Tzuyu said coldly, holding her book closer to her. One would be bothered with that type of response, but not for Jeongyeon, she lives for it.

Ever since Tzuyu’s (empty) threat at the Slytherin common room, Jeongyeon rarely visited the place. She would willingly break in when it was time to drag Nayeon out of hiding for their Prefect duties, which is to patrol around the castle and scold students for attempting to break curfew. It’s a role they took seriously despite the fact they broke a few rules of their own when they were younger. Unlike Jeongyeon, Nayeon wasn’t fond of the added responsibility because she thought it takes away a big part of her sleeping time.

However, Jeongyeon started to throw some teasing remarks just to annoy Tzuyu or pulled a sneaky prank whenever they came across each other. It was even worse than her entering the common room like she owned the place. 

“Everyone looks forward to Hogsmeade trips.”

Tzuyu turned on her heel, not interested in prolonging the exchange any further. “I’m not.”

Jeongyeon clicked her tongue. “Still living up to the Ice Queen image, do we?”

Surprisingly enough, it made the Slytherin stop in her tracks. Without looking back, Tzuyu replied. “Were you so invested in me that you even knew the moniker?" 

“Why do you think I’m invested in you?”

“How did you even know that nickname?”

Jeongyeon gave a half-shrug. “Word travels fast at Hogwarts. You shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Piss off, Yoo.” Tzuyu replied snarkily. 

“Ah there she is, classic Chou Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu breathed through her nose, facing the older girl at once. “What do you need anyway? I have homework to finish.”

“Just bored. Didn’t have anything to do not until I bumped into you.” The fifth year replied nonchalantly. “What homework is that anyway?”

A moment of silence. “Care for Magical Creatures. About thestrals.”  
  
  


Jeongyeon hummed as she walked past Tzuyu. “Thestrals are the most interesting creatures out there, if you ask me. Despite their physical appearance that is definitely sinister, they are really gentle creatures. They are more known to be omens of misfortune because the only ones who could see them are those who witnessed death—”

“What are you blabbering about?”

The Gryffindor glanced over her shoulder, slightly raising her brow at the confused girl. “Just reciting my two-year old essay.” She said. “Unless you want to tag along and list down the important stuff.”

Hurried footsteps were heard as she continued to walk. “Wait!”

Tzuyu eventually caught up to her. “What were you saying again?”

“They have reptilian features and wings that resembles like a bat’s. Most of their anatomy resembles a horse,” Jeongyeon said as a matter-of-fact. Tzuyu placed a charm on her quill and the notepad she has, making it write what the older girl would say as they walked around. “Thestrals only appear to wizards and witches who have witnessed death at least once in their life.”

“How come you know so much about them when they are barely written in books?” Tzuyu asked as they took a turn from the corridor. 

“I witnessed death with my own two eyes,” Jeongyeon said, not even once looking at the other girl. “It happened when I was eight.”

“Oh.” was all the Slytherin could say.

“Accidentally tagged along with my uncle—Jihyo’s dad—during his nightly patrol but he found me and told me to stay in his office.” Jeongyeon said, not looking at the girl beside her. “Three Death Eaters got into the Ministry of Magic and wreaked havoc; I was hiding under my uncle’s desk out of fear when the Death Eater casted the Killing Curse at one of the employees. I found myself starting at those lifeless eyes until my uncle picked me up.”

Tzuyu glanced at Jeongyeon. She has this look on her face that she can’t describe with words. Acceptance? Calm? Indifferent? Impassive? She couldn’t tell. “I’m sorry…”

“It wasn’t as traumatic as I thought it would be, but it did feel weird. I've accepted that it happens, especially when I got into Hogwarts. Since then, I could see the thestrals up close.”

Tzuyu had to make sure that piece of information would be kept away from others. She stopped the enchantment of her quill and closed her notepad. “What went through your mind when you came to that point of acceptance…?”

“That odd sense of peace, something that you wouldn’t get accustomed to. It’s like that numbing feeling in your chest.”

“What—”

“Say, Chou Tzuyu, if your leg gets cut off, where do you think you’re going to feel the pain?” Jeongyeon asked out of the blue when they reached the fifth floor of the castle. It was then they both realized they walked at a fast pace.

The younger girl stared at her in disbelief. Nevertheless, she lets go of it and decides to play along with her question. “I’d like to think the pain would be on the remaining part of your leg.”

“Well, what if your WHOLE leg gets cut off?” Jeongyeon argued.

Never had Tzuyu thought her day would end up like this. It’s surprisingly...tolerable.

-

Mina never thought the day she would be bored had arrived. Not that she didn’t mind, of course. It just so happened that it had to be today. On Valentine’s Day.

Her friends were all in Hogsmeade, since she had to stay behind for another extra session with Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration. According to her, Mina was her only student who persisted in learning all about the subject. She received constructive criticism when she had difficulty in performing a certain spell, and praises when she did it right. It made her life easier on actual Transfiguration classes, which she hasn’t revealed her secret to anyone.

Anyone, except Jihyo.

She may not show it, but it took her a while to realize that she liked the Gryffindor. She remembered every moment she shared with her, the letters she sent during the summer...just her. Maybe she was more attentive whenever she’s with Jihyo, not that she complains but it was an embarrassing observation that she couldn’t admit to herself.

After re-reading her finished homework in Charms, Mina decided to go to the Quidditch pitch and fly around, letting those thoughts consume her. She wore a jacket over her turtleneck cream sweater to keep her warm while on air, and took the Firebolt from her closet. With everyone getting busy with Valentine’s Day, it was no surprise that the pitch was empty. She kicked off from the dugout and flew around, loving the wind against her face. 

She did tricks while on her broom, displaying her expertise in flying despite only playing Quidditch for two years. Some students stated that Mina has a great chance of playing in the professional league, considering her adaptability to different positions. Though only in practice, she sometimes fills in the position of Keeper during their scrimmage and does a good job at it, impressing the team even more. 

“Hey stranger,” A voice called out to her. One that filled her heart with glee. 

Mina turned around to see Jihyo smiling at her as she approached her, riding her own broom. “I thought you were at Hogsmeade.” She said. 

Jihyo crinkled her nose. “Nah. My cousins have their own thing today so I’m just here, chilling. You?”

“My friends have something going on too, so yeah. I’m just here too.”

“What made you go to the pitch?”

Mina chuckled. “Nothing special, really. I miss flying already.” 

The response made Jihyo laugh, which, undeniably, made Mina wish she could record that. “Even after you defeated the defending champions last weekend?”

“I miss the rush already,” Mina admitted, circling around Jihyo at a slow pace. “Besides, we have to prepare against you guys.”

“We wouldn’t lose to you,” There was conviction laced in the Gryffindor Seeker’s words, and a smirk that comes along with it. “We’re going to win the Quidditch Cup this year. Just watch.”

Mina’s competitiveness wouldn’t go unmatched. “Tell that to your ten years of being left in the dust, Park.”

Jihyo was taken aback with the remark, the confidence she had earlier washed away in an instant. She tried to yank Mina’s broom handle to get even with her but the Ravenclaw was too quick, backing away to make her lose her balance. “Hey! You’re being unfair!”

“Catch me if you can, Jihyoling.” Mina stuck out her tongue before she flew towards the other side of the pitch, her Firebolt working like a well-oiled machine. 

The other girl didn’t back down and tried to catch up with her. Between Hogwarts fastest player and the best all-around player, if this were an official match, no one can tell who would win. Some would argue that Mina’s adaptability can outsmart any player out there, while others say being fast is the key to winning Quidditch—Jihyo’s advantage despite having a small frame. 

But Jihyo always has a trick up her sleeve. With a little push from her broom, she caught up to Mina and got a hold of the twigs of her broomstick, putting a stop to their chasing escapade. 

Secretly, Mina was proud of that. “You live up to the name, alright. Fastest Seeker at Hogwarts.”

Jihyo brushed off the compliment, a small smile tugging her lips. “It's the only thing that I'm proud of, playing the position and all.”

“Only a few people can possess that trait.” Mina told her gently. “You should be proud of it.”

Silence followed, along with a shared look and soft smiles as they circled around the pitch again. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like this was only meant for them. These moments as if they're in their own little world. Mina loved it and kept it in her memories. 

“Do you wanna play a game?” Jihyo asked, breaking the silence. 

“This better be legal.”

“I'm not like Nayeon-unnie or Jeongyeon-unnie willing to break the rules. But come on, hear me out.”

Mina lifted a corner of her mouth. “Okay, shoot.”

The Gryffindor pulls out something from her pocket, a golden colored sphere with the size of a walnut. The Golden Snitch. “I'll release the Snitch, and then we have to catch it. But we’ll only go after it if it’s within the pitch. The loser will treat the winner to the rest of the Hogsmeade trips this school year.”

“I feel like I’ve lost already.” Mina pointed out with a playful tone in her voice.

“Wait, there's more.” Jihyo giggled. “Once I release the Snitch, we could play around or share something to one another that we haven't told anyone else.”

“I like it already. Anything else?”

“We have fun.”

Then she released the Snitch, flying like it normally does during Quidditch matches. But thanks to its flesh memory, this particular Snitch only comes alive when Jihyo touches it. Perhaps it was the very first Snitch that she caught when she became a Seeker. Mina wondered how many of those golden little balls are in her possession already.

“I'll go first,” Jihyo said, getting Mina's attention. She cleared her throat before she spoke. “Initially, I didn't want to be in Gryffindor. My other choice was Ravenclaw.”

Mina raised a brow, but she had to ignore the sudden thumping of her heart against her ribcage. “What made you consider Ravenclaw?”

“It was the vibe they exude, you know? Like they're a huge group of people who get together and just do their own thing.” Jihyo replied, looking away briefly to eye on the Snitch. 

“It welcomes the most open-minded people,” Mina nodded, recalling the moments she shared with her house. “And come to think of it, Ravenclaws believe that learning isn't a one-way street.”

“I learned to value that mindset recently. To Charms, most especially.”

“Interesting,” Mina hummed. “My turn, I guess. Same as you, I was this close to putting myself in Gryffindor.” 

Jihyo furrows her brows. “Wait, really? How come?”

“I like the fact that they stick to what they believe in and will stand up for it. It definitely passes up to the bravery of the house.” The Ravenclaw answered.

“You'll be surprised that debates happen often in the common room,” Jihyo snickered. “It starts with a healthy discussion but it ends up with one challenging the other into a duel. It gets messy—”

Mina swiftly flew past her shoulder, and on instinct, Jihyo went after her. The two girls saw the Snitch moving in a zigzag motion and Mina was only a few inches away from it compared to Jihyo, extending her hand to catch it. Jihyo pushed herself forward and bumped into Mina to distract her from getting the Snitch, neck-in-neck for the golden ball. Unfortunately for them, the Snitch decided to fly away from the pitch, abruptly halting the chase.

Jihyo’s shoulders shook as she ascended a little bit, hardly containing her smile. “If you were a Seeker, I would’ve been nervous going against you. Your vision range is insane!” 

“I’m the Chief of my team, what do you expect?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if your Patronus charm ends up being an owl or a falcon.”

There was a slight hint of hesitation in Mina, her mouth twitched before it was masked with a neutral expression. “I have an eidetic memory.” She confessed.

Jihyo went closer, tilting her head as their faces were a few inches apart. Mina swore she felt her breath caught up in her throat, staring directly into her eyes. She could get lost into it at any given moment, if Jihyo didn’t say anything, that is. “Try me.”

Mina licked her lips. “Second year, end-of-term exams, there was a hidden bonus question for Transfiguration about a charm that changes the color of an object. If one wasn’t that nervous, they would’ve noticed the tip of the paper dangling, waiting to be peeled off. It was worth twenty points, enough to pull up your scores.”

The other girl stared at her. “Is that why you finished the exam last?”

“Mhmm. I had to recall it from my memory. Though it’s an advanced spell, there was an expectation that we would know about it at least.”

“With that detailed explanation, guess I shouldn’t embarrass myself in front of you then.” 

“Oh, trust me. You would never do that.” Mina said.

Jihyo tilted her chin upward. “My turn then,” She said. “I tend to mumble things to myself whenever I’m stressed. Anything really. A song, a poem, some random quote…”

This went on for half an hour, while being on the lookout for the flying golden ball. There were instances that Mina saw it first, but she decided not to go after it because Jihyo was sharing a part of herself. It was more interesting than chasing after the Snitch. So far, she learned that Jihyo is ambidextrous and can write her homework with her right and make scribbles with her left at the same time. Ever since she was in Gryffindor, at least fifty percent of her clothes consist of the color crimson, and that her cousins would tally how many times she was seen wearing that color throughout the whole week. She also admits to being addicted to a certain Muggle TV series when she’s interested in the plot, and is all that she could talk about for days. 

Mina shared some of her own, like how she tends to crack her fingers with her thumb when she’s thinking. Sometimes, she would have a conversation with herself to distract her from the overwhelming thoughts. She also told about the huge scar on her left calf when she got close to the Whomping Willow while flying on her broom. The Firebolt wasn’t damaged because of her quick reflexes, but one of the tree’s branches got to her lower leg, leaving an enormous wound. She had to be treated at the Hospital Wing for a week to regain the blood that was lost. While Madam Pomfrey insisted on getting rid of the scar, Mina didn’t want to as a reminder of her recklessness. When Jihyo wanted to see it, Mina was reluctant at first, but when she lifted the bottom hem of her jogger pants, the other girl was amazed, touching it with the pads of her fingertips. 

“Is that why you always wear knee-high socks?” Jihyo asked. 

“Y-Yeah…” Mina's voice grew quiet. “It bothers me a bit when I look at it, so I covered it.”

“I think it's awesome,” Jihyo commented. “You have a battle scar!”

“Jihyo…”

“When I have the time, I’ll make doodles so it would be less scary.”

There’s something in Jihyo’s sweet, innocent words of comfort that gives warmth to Mina. It was genuine and sincere, like how her embrace would be in her times of distress. The gummy smile was more than enough for her to send her in a dazed state in every instance that she remembers it. 

Another confession that Mina will never say out loud: she casts the Patronus charm with Jihyo in mind, because most of her happiest moments were with her.

It’s a fact she swore she would never say out loud because the charm will only be successful when the caster focuses on a happy memory, and becomes bigger the more memories are thought of. In Mina’s first try, she was able to conjure the full form of her Patronus. It was a surprise but only Professor McGonagall saw right through her, commenting along the lines of “ _the magic of young love._ ”

But her train of thought was interrupted when Jihyo suddenly flew away from her, most likely identifying the Snitch from afar. Mina didn’t want to fall behind and caught up with ease, going head-to-head with the Gryffindor Seeker. Being taller than her, Mina took it as an opportunity to extend her hand to catch the golden ball. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jihyo putting the extra effort to be ahead of her for an inch or two. In a split second, Mina made a decision that she will never regret in the years to come. With her great control over the broom, she commanded the broom to slow down for a millisecond, which gave Jihyo the advantage to be in the lead and successfully caught the Snitch. 

“Minari! I won over you!” Jihyo said, exhilarated when she did loops with her broom. “Woohoo!”

Mina watched on, letting herself accept the loss with her heart fluttering at the sight of a happy Jihyo. The other girl has the biggest, brightest smile on her face, her eyes almost disappearing as she held the Snitch in the air. Like a kid who won the coolest toy in an arcade. 

“Yeah, you did.” Mina said softly, leaning back as she relaxed on her broom. 

She’ll say the words one day. She can’t ruin the atmosphere between them. Not yet. She still has time to tell Jihyo what she feels, and it would be the day she’ll be at her bravest, rawest self. 

-

_Sa-tang, I might be out the whole day but I wanted to write this letter to you._

_I’ve known you for the longest time and there wasn’t a day that didn’t go unnoticed that I saw you trying your best to control your anger, pretending everything is fine with your unwavering smile. So I decided to make this for you, a cute octopus stuffed toy with two emotions: happy and angry. The blue is the happy one and the red is the angry one, if you turn it inside out. I thought that to understand you better and what you feel, it would be good to have at least a physical representation of your feelings so we could talk it out. You know that I’m always here for you, right?_

_See you later!_

_Momoring_

“Oh, Momoring,” True to her trait, Sana lets out a giggle as she reads over the letter again. Settling in her bed, she turned to take a look at the toy Momo made for her. The toy was in its angry state when she unwrapped the handmade gift, and after reading the letter, she turned the octopus inside out to show the happy version. She placed it on top of her pillow and wrote a small note on her desk, along with a box of the leftover doughnuts from Madam Puddifoot’s. The rest were at Dahyun’s space, as she promised.

_I saved you some doughnuts as my gift of appreciation. Love you Momo!_

_\- Sana_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun :D
> 
> Do you already have an idea who are the side ships here? I wanna know hehe. See you in the next!
> 
> Another HP fact: Dementors are foulest beings that inhabit the wizarding world. They feed on human happiness and generate feelings of depression or despair, hence the reference that Jeongyeon mentioned. The best way to combat against them would be casting the Patronus charm. I think that makes sense since it's based on the happiest moments of the caster :D
> 
> twitter: @smilexjihyo  
> cc: @smilexjihyo


	9. diamond in the rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Thesis got in the way and I just submitted all of my requirements recently so yeah, I'm about to graduate in college :D
> 
> I'm not exactly sure if it counts as a trigger warning but I would like to inform you ahead that there will be talks regarding racism in this chapter. Please do tell me if it is, I'll add it up in the tags as soon as possible. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Tzuyu never knew the life she had ahead of her when she was eleven years old. She remembered playing with her dog, Gucci, by the porch of her home. She held Gucci in her arms when a man of tall stature, wearing an odd combination of clothing and bright colors, approached the front yard with an envelope in his hands. Mrs. Chou was the first to notice the weird man about to enter their territory and led Tzuyu inside the house before she talked to him. 

Eleven-year-old Tzuyu was clueless. She didn’t know how the discussion went because she stayed in her room and fed Gucci his favorite treats. Then she was called down by her parents.

She was led to the living room, coming face-to-face with the man in bright clothes. She remembered him with his lips stretched into a comforting smile, hands on his lap and the envelope placed at the table.

“Hi Tzuyu,” The man greeted, pronouncing her name right for the first time. Definitely a first, because others would tend to mispronounce even though she corrected them afterwards. “My name is Isaac and I’m a professor.”

“Hello,” Tzuyu said in a small voice.

“What do you think about wizards and witches?” A peculiar question from a stranger she just met. 

“They have magic and do cool things with their wands. I watch them all the time on the telly.” Tzuyu answered, but got more curious as the man continued to ask her.

“How about the possibility of doing magic?”

She couldn’t give a verbal response. 

The man was still fairly cheerful. He leaned back a little. “Have you ever wondered how you made anything happen? Anything that you couldn’t explain, especially when you’re angry or scared?”

Tzuyu looked down to her hands. There were memories that she vaguely remembered, with one of them making the old upright piano play on its own when she stared at it. Another one was accidentally shattering a glass or making a doll come to life for a short moment. 

Upon realizing she made all of those and starting to understand where the conversation was going, she smiled and matched the enthusiasm of the man in front of her. “You’re a clever kid at your age, hm? For formalities, I’ll announce it—you’re a witch, Tzuyu.”

That was the start of Tzuyu entering a brand new world at the age of eleven.

-

She was nervous throughout the whole train ride to Hogwarts.

Tzuyu didn’t know how to strike up a dialogue, not having the slightest clue about the jargons other kids were talking about. She got intimidated by the stares thrown at her as she boarded the train, especially from her fellow first years. It wasn’t everyday that they get to see a tall kid from their batch, taller than most guys that is.

She preferred to be alone, walked straight ahead and chose the compartment at the end of the train. For a while, she liked the quiet ambience. Until a girl softly rapped at the sliding door to get her attention. She slid the door open, poking her head through the small space.

“Do you mind if I share a seat with you?” She quietly asked, flashing her a nervous smile.

Tzuyu gestured at the empty seat in front of her with a lopsided grin on her face. “Oh I don’t mind. Please, take a seat.”

“The seats were full and I’m lucky enough to find this compartment at the end of the train.” The girl said, smoothing out the creases of her skirt before taking a seat. “I’m Elkie, by the way. Chong Elkie.”

“I’m Chou Tzuyu,” She said, extending her hand for a handshake. Elkie accepted it with no hesitation. “It's my first year at Hogwarts.”

“Awesome, me too.” Elkie said. She looked out at the window to briefly admire the view. “I wonder which house I'll be in…”

“House?” asked Tzuyu. She remembered Isaac mentioning about houses in Hogwarts but she never had the chance to know about it in full detail. 

“Oh, are you Muggle-born?” 

“That's what Isaac, the professor who helped me buy my books in Diagon Alley, told me. A Muggle is a non-magic person, right?”

“Right. Hogwarts also sends letters to wizard kids who come from Muggle parents, and they're called Muggle-borns.” Elkie acknowledged. “Don't worry about learning, I'm pretty sure you'll learn quickly enough.”

Tzuyu bit her lower lip. “I don't know...I have so much to learn before I could catch up to you guys.”

“I can help you.” Elkie grinned. “I have a pretty good feeling that we’ll be in the same classes. We’re friends already.”

_Friends_. Tzuyu liked the thought of it. She was worried that she wouldn’t have the chance to strike up a conversation with people because she isn’t exactly the type who approaches them first. “I got scared because other kids were looking at me. It’s because I’m taller than other guys.”

“I saw you on the platform earlier.” Elkie said, a faint smile on her lips. “You do stand out, but don’t worry, we’re still growing.”

Tzuyu briefly lifted a corner of her mouth. “Thank you. But um, could you tell me what will happen later? You know, just an introductory about Hogwarts.”

“Sure!” Elkie said, her voice pitched in excitement. “So there are four houses in Hogwarts…”

The entire train ride happened to be a crash course of how the Sorting Ceremony works, and gave a brief, unbiased description of the four houses. One house in particular gained her attention: Slytherin. There was this sense of contentment that she couldn’t place whenever she listened to how Elkie described the house. But then again, Ravenclaw was calling out to her, in a way. At least, her decision narrowed down into two.

“I personally think you’ll do great in Ravenclaw,” Elkie told her before taking a bit of her pumpkin pasty. “Look how easily you caught up with the things I told you.”

“You put too much faith in me,” Tzuyu gave a sheepish grin. “You explained it really well. If anything, I think you’re more of a Ravenclaw than I am.”

The other girl laughed. “I hope so, but whatever house I’m in, I’ll do my best.”

“Even if we’re with different people and in different houses once we get into Hogwarts, do you promise we’ll still be friends?” 

Elkie’s mouth arched up into a smile. She raised a hand like she’s swearing under an oath, straightening her back and formed her arm in an L-shape sideward, aligning it to shoulder level. “I promise Tzuyu. I’ll make my presence in your life will be a constant, no matter what.”

Because of that promise, it gave Tzuyu that little courage to brace the new world in a few hours. She hoped for better things once the term started. 

-

Tzuyu saw Dahyun during their first day of Herbology class. 

She was the most pale person she had ever laid her eyes on. She wasn’t surprised such a person exists, but she never expected she would get to talk to one up-close. Dahyun would tend to skip her steps instead of walking, like she ate an energy bar before she started her day. To Tzuyu, it’s an endearing sight to see.

People may have stated it before, but Tzuyu would love to say that Dahyun personified the ‘ray of sunshine’ with a single smile and the energy she gave to her friends. Sometimes, she actually found herself matching the Hufflepuff's grin whenever she entered the greenhouse and greeted everyone like she personally knew them. 

And it came to her great surprise that she knew her and how to pronounce her name properly. 

“Tzuyu!” Dahyun called when their classes ended. “Do you want to watch over the wormwoods we planted the other week? If you have time, that is…”

“Oh, um, you know me?” Tzuyu regretted asking the question when it got it. She cursed internally when Dahyun gave her a confused look.

But it was immediately replaced with her usual cheery attitude. “Of course I know you, silly!” She giggled. “You’re my classmate in Herbology and in our other classes too!”

The first year Slytherin blinked. “Oh, yeah. Right. I’m sorry...I really don’t know how to talk to people that much.” She felt lame for giving such an excuse, but it was the absolute truth, nonetheless.

Dahyun shook her head. “No need to feel that way Tzu. I could be your friend!”

“Really?”

“Heck yeah!” Dahyun declared, raising her fist and her lips split into a smile, her eyes almost disappearing the more it got wider. “You are now on Kim Dahyun’s list of bestest friends!”

Tzuyu looked at her oddly. “Bestest? Isn’t that a bit redundant?”

“Not in my dictionary,” The pale girl argued, grabbing Tzuyu’s hand. “Come on! We gotta see the plants!”

It was a fun activity they made, and they were both lucky enough that they had a lunch break so they could spend more time tending to the plants around the greenhouse. Tzuyu found herself mimicking Dahyun the whole time and it made her release the tension she was feeling ever since the term had started. While Elkie provided comfort by conversing to her in Chinese—the language she was most comfortable with—they weren’t together all the time. They have different schedules and would only share a class in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tzuyu’s least favorite subject. Besides, Elkie encouraged her to make new friends too while they kept their friendship intact, like the promise they made in the train. Maybe this was the sign Tzuyu needed. 

When the clock struck twelve, that meant lunch was about to be served. Again, Dahyun dragged her by grabbing her hand.

“Have lunch with me and my best friend, Tzuyu.” Dahyun said as they left the greenhouse. Thankfully, the Great Hall was just a floor above this place. It wouldn’t be difficult to get there before the majority of the student population hoarded the best eating spots inside the hall.

“Who’s your best friend?”

A laugh was heard from Dahyun. “You’ll know soon enough. We always agree to meet at the doors before we enter the Great Hall together.”

The walk was short, and Tzuyu was grateful for that. Upon reaching the doors that led to the Great Hall, they saw a short-haired girl in her Gryffindor robes rocking back and forth as if she was waiting for someone. Tzuyu remembered walking past a girl with a mushroom haircut during the Sorting Ceremony last month, but she didn’t pay much attention at the time because she tried to steady her breathing, overwhelmed with the fact that way too many pairs of eyes were on her.

“Chaengie!” Dahyun called the mushroom girl. 

The Gryffindor turned to the direction where she heard Dahyun and she waved at them, smiling at Dahyun as they approached her. “Dubs!” She said, matching her energy. “How was your last class?”

“Fun, of course. I love Herbology,” Dahyun said. “And also, I made a new friend. This is Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu gave a shy wave. The girl giggled, and the first thing the Slytherin noticed was the mole below the left corner of her lip. She liked how it suited her. “I guess you have to put up with Dahyun’s energy?” She asked her.

Tzuyu shrugged nonchalantly, laughing softly. “Dahyun’s fun to be with. I’m glad that you’re a friend of hers too.” 

Dahyun nodded eagerly. Then she gestured towards the other girl. “Tzuyu, meet the amazing, the coolest, the smartest, the cutest, the bestest—”

“How many adjectives left Dubs?”

“...The awesomest, the most wonderful, the greatest—”

The Gryffindor girl leaned to Tzuyu. “This will take a while but let her have her moment.” She whispered, seeing that Dahyun wouldn’t hear it.

“I like her already.” Tzuyu whispered back.

“Trust me, you’ll never regret it.”

“I plan to.”

Dahyun continued her introductory speech, not hearing a single word from their quiet exchange. “The one and only and my best friend in the entire world, Son Chaeyoung!”

Chaeyoung shook her head in amusement. She extended her hand to Tzuyu. “Nice to meet you, Tzuyu. Dahyun and I are childhood friends, as you can see.”

Tzuyu accepted the handshake. “Pleasure to meet you too, Chaeyoung. I can tell how she introduced you.”

“Come join us at our favorite spot and if you like mashed potatoes, you’d better get to them first before Dahyun does. She’ll hoard everything.” 

Dahyun’s ears turned pink, sticking out her bottom lip at Chaeyoung. “Do you blame me when they make a mean dish of mashed potatoes?”

“They are pretty good,” Tzuyu supported. They both entered the Great Hall, following Chaeyoung and Dahyun, which pretty much led to the end of the Gryffindor table where there was an empty space. The two sat across each other and Tzuyu decided to take a seat next to Chaeyoung. 

“Tzuyu agrees with me, so there’s that.” Dahyun pointed a spoon at her best friend, frowning at her playfully.

“I didn’t say I disagree with you, I said you’ll hoard it.” 

Tzuyu couldn’t help but to find the banter entertaining. Their lunch consisted of jokes, laughter, and tons of information for Tzuyu to take in. Basically, the duo explained everything in detail whatever she asked regarding the wizarding world. They never judged her for being Muggle-born, and they’re more than willing to help her understand the world she’s getting herself into. The jargons, fun facts, you name it. She learned that Dahyun’s a half-blood, coming from a half-blood father and a pureblood mother. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, is a pureblood. It meant that both of her parents came from old wizarding families.

Tzuyu was laughing at a joke Chaeyoung shared to them when Dahyun noticed something on her face.

“Oh, you have Dimpy too?” Dahyun asked Tzuyu.

The Slytherin knitted her brows together. “Dimpy?”

“The cute little dent when you smile,” Dahyun claimed proudly. “Smile again Tzu.”

Tzuyu did as she was told, stretching her lips upward that also made her eye crinkle.

“Chaengie look! She has Dimpy just like you!” The Hufflepuff said in delight, pointing happily at Tzuyu’s left cheek. 

“Well, what do you know?” Chaeyoung mused, smiling as well and showed she has that cute little dent on her right cheek. 

“I’ll call you guys the Dimpy twins!”

“The what?” asked Chaeyoung, with a confused look. 

“Both of you have Dimpy, and you guys are of the same age, so I’ll call you guys Dimpy twins.” Dahyun explained.

Tzuyu raised a brow. “Wait…”

“The age thing is a story you’ll know next time.” Chaeyoung whispered, loud enough for Tzuyu to hear. “Because it’s something I should tell you without Dahyun knowing.”

“Okay.”

“What are you two talking about?” Dahyun looked skeptical, narrowing her eyes at them both.

The Gryffindor waved it off. “Nothing Dubs, let's finish lunch then we go to class after.”

According to their schedules, they all have Potions class after lunch. Tzuyu was the most excited while a deep sigh involuntary left Dahyun and Chaeyoung, walking to class together like they’re a trio already. Potions became memorable to Tzuyu, because when the three of them were grouped to brew Wiggenweld potion, it caused a big commotion as Dahyun placed a different ingredient instead of what was on the list, creating an explosion that destroyed the other materials in the shelves. Chaeyoung looked in horror while Tzuyu, surprisingly, was laughing and clutched her stomach. Professor Slughorn had no choice but to put the three of them in detention, describing the reason as ‘ _Learning their lesson not to mess with potions_ ’. 

During their detention, the duo argued back and forth, blaming each other for placing themselves in this situation and dragged Tzuyu in their mess. The truth was, Tzuyu loved it. It was noticeable how she easily fell into the routine of ‘DubChaeng’ as they collectively called themselves. While they cleaned the Potions room after their class had ended, they shared stories in between. 

“I have a dog back home, his name is Gucci.” Tzuyu shared as she checked the shelves if there were apparatus that survived the explosion earlier. A few items were tainted with black dust, but still intact. 

“A dog?’ Chaeyoung asked.

“Just like Ari back home, Chaengie.” Dahyun said, sweeping the floor to get rid of the glass shards scattered around. “They’re like Crups, but without the forked tail.”

The Gryffindor nodded in understanding. “What’s he like Tzutzu?”

“He’s small, quiet, and likes to sleep a lot.” Tzuyu answered, but a wave of homesickness coursed through her upon the remembrance of home. “He’s cozy to be with. Gucci always eats the food that I give him.”

“Ari’s like that too! My mum scolds me for overfeeding him. She says he’s getting fat.” Dahyun said.

“Well he _is_ getting fat.” Chaeyoung commented dryly, causing the Hufflepuff to whine.

“Don’t say that Chaengie! You’re hurting Ari’s feelings!”

“He can’t hear us all the way from here, Dubs.”

“But he will feel it!”

And they fell into their usual bickering like they do it religiously. Tzuyu, on the other hand, felt dejected. She missed home. She missed the Saturday mornings she spent walking Gucci around with her mother, and then they went to the market to buy fruits and vegetables while they talked to an old vendor named Su-Wei. She missed the days where her dad would pick her up from school and treat her ice cream before they go home...

“Dahyun? Chaeyoung?” She called them.

“Yeah?” The duo said in unison. Two peas in a pod.

“What day is it today?”

“September twenty-first, I think.” Chaeyoung replied. “Why?”

Tzuyu cleared her throat. “Uh, nothing. Just remembered something.”

“You could tell us. We’re friends already.” Dahyun assured, approaching the taller girl.

“Yeah, Dahyun and I could be your safe space. We’ll listen.” Chaeyoung said, gently placing a hand on the Slytherin’s arm. 

Just like that, Tzuyu tried so hard to keep the tears from falling. She could barely handle the ache in her heart, and with those simple words from her newly-made friends, the emotions poured out. “I...I just...I miss h-home…”

The duo didn’t say anything, their hands reached over Tzuyu’s back, rubbing it smoothly to give her comfort. So she continued to speak. “We...My parents and I—W-we would eat peaches at this time. It’s our favorite…”

They let Tzuyu cry until she was okay to clean the rest of the classroom. The duo did something that Tzuyu never expected for them to do.

The next day, Dahyun offered her a peach, stating she found one growing in Hagrid’s garden and asked him if she could get one. Whenever Tzuyu had her moments of sadness, the Hufflepuff would always be there in a heartbeat, handing out the fruit and the radiant smile that she has. Chaeyoung would give her small scribbles of Gucci, based on how Tzuyu would describe it to her. The first few drawings were far from accurate, but she never said it out loud. Chaeyoung barely knew the Muggle world and Tzuyu was grateful for her effort to cheer her up.

Since then, the three of them have been close to the hip. Dahyun and Chaeyoung would fetch Tzuyu from her last class, eat snacks together from the Kitchens, talk more about stuff, and do their homework together. On other days, Tzuyu patiently waited for them to arrive at the grassfield by one of the many courtyards in the castle. She would read a book or lay down in the grass, admiring the skies. Then she would see Chaeyoung joining in on her left and point out the shape of the cloud, with Dahyun on her right and would try to disprove the Gryffindor’s claim.

As the year passed by, she could never imagine her life at Hogwarts without Kim Dahyun and Son Chaeyoung in it. Together, they called themselves the School Meal Club. Why? That’s because they always meet at breakfast, lunch, and dinner without fail.

-

The first time Tzuyu heard the word _Mudblood_ she had no clue what they meant. She felt nothing about it, at first.

She was called by a group of her fellow Slytherins, stifling their snickers and muttering the word whenever they had the chance. She ignored them, because she didn’t know how to react or not even have an idea what the word really meant. Tzuyu would walk past them but the words haunted her with each day that passed. 

While she was relaxing by the fireplace in the common room, someone called out to her. 

“Hey Mudblood,” A student two years ahead of her greeted, a wry smile on her face. Tzuyu was uncomfortable with how she approached her, as if she mocked her entire being.

Tzuyu only stared at her until she walked away, muttering something under her breath. Then she heard a familiar voice talking to someone on their way out of the common room, she turned around to see two students, Im Nayeon and Wen Junhui.

“Hey Jun, did you get to sign your consent form to go to Hogsmeade?” The third year Nayeon asked her friend.

The boy hummed in response, fixing his untidy hair by raking his fingers through it. “Yeah, but it took me days of convincing before my mum finally signed it.”

Tzuyu stood up from the sofa, mustering her courage to approach the older girl before they left. “Um...Nayeon-unnie.”

The two students turned around, meeting the eyes of the first year. “You go on ahead to the Great Hall. I’ll catch up.” Nayeon said to Jun.

Jun nodded and sent a quick greeting to Tzuyu in Chinese, which the girl always appreciated before he left. Nayeon then faced Tzuyu, a curious look dawned on her features. “What’s up little Tzu? What can your unnie do to help?”

Tzuyu fiddled with her thumbs, trying to phrase the question in her head. “I...um…”

“It’s okay, take your time.” Nayeon encouraged her with a smile. However, that smile turned into something grim when Tzuyu finally asked her the question that she never thought she would hear ever again.

“What’s a Mudblood?”

The older Slytherin pulled her to the side, looking left and right as if someone would overhear their conversation. “Who called you that?” She asked in a hushed tone, almost angry even.

“I-I...um…” Tzuyu could barely form her sentence. She trembled at the sight of Nayeon looking so angry like she’s about to punch someone in the gut. 

Nayeon noticed the fear in the younger girl’s eyes, and so she took a minute to compose herself, focused on steadying her breathing before she faced Tzuyu again. “Okay. Little Tzu, who called you a Mudblood?” She asked calmly and slowly. 

“S-Some Slytherins…m-most of...most of them are in my year,” The younger girl stammered. “There are also older students too…”

Nayeon’s gaze softened. “Listen, Tzuyu, what I’m about to tell you...you might not understand it at first. But I’m willing to explain everything that you needed to know.” She informed her. 

“Okay…” Tzuyu agreed, a flash of anxiety coursing through her.

Nayeon breathed deeply. “Mudbloods, in the wizarding world, are known as dirty blood. The minority. Not fit to learn magic, according to some purebloods. Not worthy to be called a wizard or a witch—”

As she heard the words, Tzuyu felt her throat tighten and her chest aching. She couldn’t breathe. Her vision was getting blurry. 

“...Tzuyu. Little Tzu, look at me.” She heard Nayeon’s muffled voice. “Chou Tzuyu…”

Hands cupped both of her cheeks and her eyes were meeting the older girl’s. “Little Tzu, you’re alright. I’m here. No one’s going to harm you.”

Tzuyu shakily reached for Nayeon’s hands, clinging onto them for dear life. “Unnie…”

“It’s okay.” Nayeon whispered, pressing her forehead against hers, stroking the younger girl’s hands with her own, giving it a tight squeeze. “Nayeon-unnie’s here. Listen to me. Breathe in, breathe out.” 

Tzuyu listened to Nayeon’s voice and breathed, following the pace of her voice. But the hands won’t stop shaking. “C-Continue…”

“Are you sure?”

Tzuyu nodded weakly.

Nayeon exhaled softly. “Alright, but not here. It would be safer that way.”

Gently, the third year Slytherin guided Tzuyu out of the common room and of the dungeons, making sure she held her hands the whole time. They walked a bit farther, until they reached the Transfiguration courtyard, hoping the grassy area would ease Tzuyu’s nerves. They sat by one of the empty stone benches.

“Better?” Nayeon asked.

Tzuyu blinked rapidly to prevent tears from falling. “Y-Yeah...I don’t think I want to go back to the common room anytime soon.”

“I understand.” Nayeon murmured. “Do you still want me to talk about it?”

“I...I need to know.”

The older Slytherin bit her lower lip, contemplating the pieces of information she’s about to relay. “As much as I’m proud of our house, I despise one of its core principles.” She grumbled. “To think you’re also a Muggle-born—for the love of Merlin, I’m so, so sorry you went through this alone.”

“Am I unfit to be here?” Tzuyu asked in the quietest voice she could muster, and Nayeon almost didn’t hear her.

“Please don’t think of that.” Nayeon said, her eyes glossy. “Tzuyu, never, ever think of that. You’re needed here at Hogwarts. You deserved your place here.”

“Why do they call me that? If I’m needed here?”

“There are wizards and witches who think highly of themselves, the ones who came from old, wizarding families.” Nayeon articulated, holding Tzuyu's hand. The younger girl can tell she was shaking. The topic wasn’t comfortable to talk about to begin with. “They always think magic should be reserved within the wizarding community. A load of bull, actually. If the community didn't marry Muggles, we wouldn't be here today. Magic would be nothing more than a figment of our imagination.”

“Are some of your family like that?”

Nayeon winced at the question. “Erm, well, I haven't met them. But I do know they share the same views.”

“Why?”

“I...I guess with how they view the world?” Nayeon replied, her lips pressed for a moment. “There are people who are self-centered, even as a group. I think culture comes into play, you know. It starts with repeated actions, then enabling that kind of mindset, and it just continues.”

“What kind of actions?” Tzuyu looked at her intently.

“I can't say it.” Nayeon averted her gaze. “It leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“Tell me, unnie.” The younger girl urged, lightly tugging one of Nayeon’s hands.

Nayeon swallowed visibly, but she continued. “Thirteen years ago, there was this evil wizard named Voldemort who despised Muggle-borns. He, along with other people who share the same ideology, they went out and tried to...to…” She cleared her throat. “E-eradicate...the existence of Muggle-borns.” 

Tzuyu nodded slowly, questions running through her head. “But why do they want to get rid of people like me?”

“People always have that desire for power, once they get a taste of it.” The older girl said with a hint of uneasiness in her tone. “When a group shares those beliefs, it’s dangerous. Deadly. They’re willing to serve one person, blindly follow their orders, worship them…”

“Like a cult?”

Nayeon’s mouth twitched. “It’s similar to that and they’re called Death Eaters. They share one philosophy, and that being pure blood supremacists. My family’s like that and I’m glad I didn’t get to know them.”

“What happened to them?”

“Joined Voldemort, then disappeared when he was defeated at the hands of Harry Potter. Never to be heard again.” 

“Is that why you’re…?”

“Yeah.” Nayeon breathed. “Not a pretty picture if you think about it.” 

Tzuyu glanced at her lap. She had to admit that Slytherin was her best choice, despite the Sorting Hat’s persuasion to put her into Ravenclaw. She believed that Slytherins never let an opportunity pass by. They would take it and make a run for it, even if some consequences might cast an air of doubt for a split second. 

For one, there are good people in the house. Some of the nicest bunch Tzuyu ever met. But she did wonder why the majority gave out the bad vibes that tainted the name of Slytherin. Was it because the founder shared the same ideals and majority of them found it easy to follow rather than to question it?

“What made you stay in Slytherin?” Tzuyu asked.

“Aside from the fact that we don’t have a choice, there’s this peace that I found in Slytherin.” Nayeon said earnestly. “The way the color green danced in my eyes was something I kept close to me. At first, I hated it, because it’s everywhere at my old house. It screamed of supremacy, disgusting things, and fear. But here...it’s warm, gentle, and safe.”

A soft smile tugged Nayeon’s lips. Tzuyu took note of how she described their house. “But it was also cold. We’re at the dungeons, but we get used to it. Aside from the physicality, this cold, however, isn’t related to hostility or lacking affection. If anything, it’s the comforting kind. Like how we greet the first snowfall in November.”

“Was there a moment you regret being in Slytherin?”

“I don’t. Because if I were, I wouldn’t be with the people who I’m with today.” Nayeon chuckled, ruffling Tzuyu’s hair. “And I’m best friends with some of the best Muggle-born witches.”

“Who?”

“I’ll introduce them to you, and you’ll never regret meeting them.”

-

“May I introduce you to Myoui Mina and Hirai Momo. Some of the best people I've ever met.” Nayeon gestured to two students, clad in the uniforms of their respective houses. They were sitting at the stone benches in a courtyard near the library, having a casual conversation, when the Slytherin saw them. “Mina, Momo, this is Chou Tzuyu. I call her Little Tzu.”

“Hello, Little Tzu.” Mina and Momo greeted kindly, bowing to the younger girl.

“Unnies,” Tzuyu returned the gesture.

“What brings you here Tzuyu?” Momo, the Hufflepuff, asked gently.

“She needed some assurance,” Nayeon told them, then she leaned forward, whispering the next words. “ _Some of the Slytherins are at it again. They called Tzuyu a Mudblood_.”

Tzuyu winced upon hearing the word, while Mina and Momo stared at the older girl in disbelief. “When did this happen? How long has this been going on?” Mina, the Ravenclaw, queried.

“It's...It's been going on for a while,” Tzuyu said quietly, ashamed of herself. “I never knew what it meant at first, not until I asked Nayeon-unnie about it.”

Unexpectedly, Momo took a seat next to her, her hands guiding her head and lay it on her shoulder. She felt Momo's chin resting on her head, along with the gentle strokes on her arm, and her other hand pats her cheek.

It was cozy, being embraced by another human being. Maybe it was how Momo provides comfort to those who need it.

“The first time someone called me that, I thought my entire body's shutting down,” Momo told her. “The name calling went on for a while, not until Nayeon came to the rescue.”

Mina reached out for Tzuyu's hand. “I've been called numerous times last year. Whenever I've been called to demonstrate in class or reciting an answer. As much as I tried to ignore it, it really stuck with me. Tattooed in my skin that I couldn't get rid of.” She said, shuddered at the thought. “That is, when Jihyo overheard them and got into a fight, she nearly received a severe punishment for it.”

“But why didn’t you fight back?” Tzuyu questioned, which shocked the three older girls. “I...I mean, why didn’t you call them out? Or at least make them shut up?”

Mina and Momo exchanged glances, then looked at her again. Momo gave Mina the opportunity to speak up first. “I never thought about it, to be honest. I was thinking along the lines of ‘ _What’s the point?_ ’ back then. It was hard to raise a voice against a well-established idea rooted in the old ages.” Mina elaborated, slowly clenching her fists. “People may come and go, but the idea still lives. We all know how it can—” She choked on her words, attempting to stifle the noise with her shaky hand. 

Nayeon placed a hand on the Ravenclaw’s hair, giving a gentle stroke. A quiet encouragement to keep going. “It can kill people. Events that happened thirteen years ago proved as such, and if we were at Hogwarts at that time, we’re the most vulnerable.”

The short silence that followed. Tzuyu processed the Ravenclaw’s words bit by bit, until Momo spoke.

“Ideas may live on, but I think if we actually do something about it, we can reduce the numbers?” She suggested. “Hopefully convince others to do the same?

“Education is an important factor too,” Nayeon added, nodding at Momo’s suggestion. “I mean, it took me a while to counter that kind of mindset, so I guess it would most likely be for everyone too.”

“And if they reject it?” Tzuyu slightly raised a brow. 

The older Slytherin exhaled softly. “Well, we kind of expect that, especially with the old folks. But if we want to stop the bullying, it should start with us. Then more and more people will voice it out. That way, we protect everyone.”

“Yeah. While I do admit most of the time, these battles were fought by Jihyo, Nayeon-unnie, Jeongyeon-unnie, and Sana-unnie, it would be much better if we do it too, so that the younger Muggle-borns feel safer here.” Mina agreed, sending a polite smile in Tzuyu’s direction. “We’re all studying in Hogwarts, and the only difference we have with purebloods is the existence of their wizarding family tree. They can easily trace their ancestry while ours are more difficult to handle.”

“And most of the time, they always ask help for Muggle studies, which is our expertise.” Momo giggled and glanced at Nayeon, who stuck out her bottom lip at the mention of it.

“Hey! I got a perfect mark in my Muggle studies exam last week!” The older Slytherin defended herself.

“Thanks to us.” Mina and Momo said in unison. Tzuyu laughed at the response. She loves Mina and Momo already.

Nayeon visibly relaxed on her seat. “I told you they’re one of the best.” She nudged at the younger girl. 

“Tzuyu, thank you, by the way.” Momo said with a smile.

Tzuyu tilted her head to the side. “For what, unnie?”

“For trusting us, and for asking that question. You even made Mina say this much for the first time.” The Hufflepuff laughed, then was thrown a crumpled parchment by the said girl. “She rarely speaks more than ten words, and you did it on your first time talking to her.”

“It’s an important matter to be discussed, and I felt the need to say something.” Mina mumbled. “Besides, little Tzu’s concern is valid.”

Nayeon clasped her hands, a mischievous look in her face. “Now that we’ve reached that part of the discussion, may I have the honor to start the petition of teaching little Tzu the hexes she can hurl at stupid people?”

Mina’s “No” was met by Momo’s “I second the motion!”. The two Japanese girls threw each other a look, and obviously, Mina wasn’t happy with the turnout. Tzuyu, however, was delighted with it. She gained three unnies who would look out for her, like Dahyun and Chaeyoung did when the three of them were together.

Nayeon cracked a smile. “Okay, Momo and I teach Tzuyu on Mondays and Wednesdays. Mina, you teach her on Fridays.”

“Wha—”

“You have no right to reject this offer Myoui. You’re one of the best duelists in the dueling club, and I witnessed it firsthand.” Nayeon smirked, crossing her arms like she won the argument (even though there was none to begin with).

The Ravenclaw exhaled slowly. “Fine.” She relented. “I can help you too with homework in between breaks, little Tzu. Sounds fair?”

“She’s also the brightest witch of her age, that’s also a plus.” The older Slytherin whispered to Tzuyu, making the younger girl smile widely.

“Thank you for everything, unnies.” Tzuyu said warmly, bowing her head to them. “I appreciate it.”

“You’re a part of our little family now.” Momo declared, stroking her hair gently. 

“You’ll get to meet Jihyo and Jeongyeon-unnie soon, so there’s that.” Mina chuckled. “They’re pretty great in spells too, so make sure you ask them for advice.”

“Why would she ask them when she has me?” Nayeon flipped her hair and puffed out her chest with pride, only to be met with the scowls from Mina and Momo. Tzuyu adored the exchange between the three girls, it’s like she’s watching three older sisters having a banter.

“Nayeon-unnie, I beat you in our last duel.” Mina pulled out a folded parchment, unraveled its contents to reveal some names listed in different columns. There were certain dates and matchups written in it, and more often, Mina’s name was encircled. It meant she won, and it proved that yesterday at five in the afternoon, she won against Nayeon. In thirty seconds.

“You barely caught on with the freezing spell last meeting. I had to teach you again outside of class.” Momo pointed out, who was also known to be an expert in Charms work like Mina.

The older Slytherin slumped her shoulders. “You guys are meanies. You never let me flaunt myself in front of my junior.”

“You need to be honest, Nayeonnie.” The Hufflepuff said cheekily, poking Nayeon’s side fondly. “No use in lying to Tzuyu.”

Mina winked at Tzuyu, then faced Nayeon. “Little Tzu mainly deserves the best, unnie. Lying doesn’t help.”

Nayeon playfully glared at the two. “Just because you two are better than me doesn’t necessarily mean those two are also better than me.”

And the bantering continued between the three girls like there was no tomorrow. While she hasn’t contributed much to the conversation, Tzuyu was more than grateful to have known them this early. She felt safer, more relaxed.

That night, she asked Momo if she could sleep in the Hufflepuff dormitories. She agreed and kept her entry a secret, not until Seulgi, one of the house’s prefects, found out and Momo begged not to reveal it to anyone, sharing a bit of the backstory to her. 

Much to Dahyun’s delight, the two younger students shared a bed. It was Tzuyu’s most comfortable sleep she had since the name calling started.

-

Tzuyu may have regretted getting to know Yoo Jeongyeon, one of the unnies Mina proudly introduced to her.

The Gryffindor student was loud. Louder than Nayeon. A prankster and troublemaker. She also came from a rich and well-known family, hence, her popularity among her peers and younger students alike. Sometimes she refused to believe that she and Jihyo are related to one another, because the latter was more responsible compared to her. Or maybe Jihyo does it in secret. Still, she kept herself in check unlike her cousin.

She may be a first year, but it annoyed her how the third year would enter the Slytherin common room like it was her own runway show. At first, she scolded Nayeon-unnie for giving the password to Jeongyeon.

“That’s the thing Tzuyu, I never gave the password to her.” Nayeon revealed. 

Tzuyu narrowed her eyes, not buying the excuse. 

The older Slytherin raised her hands in defense. “I swear I didn’t. The prefects gave up in changing the password because Jeong would still figure it out.”

“Still, make them change it.”

“Tzu…”

The first year Slytherin shook her head. “You’re enabling the behavior, unnie. You can’t just let her come here and do as she pleases.”

“I’M BACK!” yelled the person in question, Yoo Jeongyeon. The response she received was a collective sigh, much to the Gryffindor’s delight. 

Tzuyu can see how Nayeon fought the urge to smile when her best friend made her appearance. “I guess that’s my cue to drag her out of here.” She said.

But as Nayeon stood up from her chair to fetch Jeongyeon, the other girl already had a crowd around her. This time, she’s handing out baked goods to the younger students. While it seemed to be a harmless thing to Nayeon, Tzuyu thought otherwise.

“What are you bribing the kids, Yoo?” Nayeon teased, approaching her best friend with the biggest smile on her face. Tzuyu gaped at how the older girl blatantly forgot the conversation they had earlier. 

“I made cookies in the kitchens earlier, the house elves let me.” Jeongyeon shared, giving a freshly baked cookie to the girl. “I don’t know what’s with you and your obsession with walnuts in every sweet treat that exists on this planet, but here you go.”

“You made this for _me_?”

Jeongyeon scrunched her face, resembling an offended expression. “Who am I going to give it to? The portrait of Merlin? Dumbass, of course it’s for you!”

Nayeon took a bite of the cookie. “I accept for now, because the cookie’s good.”

“Unnie,” Tzuyu warned.

“Ah, Chou Tzuyu.” The Gryffindor said in high spirits. “May I interest you with a freshly baked cookie?”

Obviously she immediately shot down the offer. “No.”

Some of the students exclaimed in amazement, looking in between the two. Jeongyeon doesn’t seem to mind the inhospitality though.

“Suit yourself,” She said, which irritated Tzuyu more. “Don’t come looking for me and asking for cookies later on.”

“And why should I look for you? You’re not special.”

Jeongyeon shrugged. “Late minute cravings, maybe?”

Tzuyu scoffed. The audacity of this girl. “I’d rather not.”

Nayeon made the attempt to swoop in and break the tension. “And while we’re at it, I think we have to fetch a little Gryffindor in fifteen minutes.”

Jeongyeon raised her brows briefly at the reminder. “Oh, right. We owe little Ji a date.” 

They were about to leave when the older Slytherin whispered something to Tzuyu. “I sneaked you in a cookie, it’s in your pocket wrapped in tissue paper. You’re welcome.” Then she went off pushing her best friend towards the entrance of the common room.

Tzuyu sighed. Xu Ming Hao, another student a year above her, approached her kindly. “Curious question, _Xiǎo Tzuyu_ , do you have bad blood with Jeongyeon?” 

She smiled a little at the friendly endearment. “It’s just...I didn’t like how she acts. As if she owned the place.” She admitted, eyes staring longer at the entrance of the common room.

“Ah, the arrogance.” 

“Precisely.”

Ming Hao placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t let that facade get to you. That’s all I’m going to say.”

“What do you mean?”

A chuckle. “You’ll see.”

Reaching to the deep pocket of her robes, her fingers touched the baked treat and took it out, wrapped in tissue paper as Nayeon told her earlier. Without anyone looking, she took a small bite of it, the flavor combination of butter and chocolate instantly melting in her mouth. She was impressed with the Gryffindor’s baking skills, but the fact still remains that she broke an entry, and would probably do it again soon. 

When she did tell her off about trespassing into the common room again, in her second year, Jeongyeon barely stepped inside the place ever since. It gave the peace Tzuyu needed for the longest time, but she had to admit, a part of her was expecting she would show up like she always does. 

But somehow, the routine returned to the usual in her third year, Jeongyeon still figured out the password even though the new policy in the common room stated that the prefects would change the password every week to prevent outsiders from getting in. She would drag Nayeon out of hiding and nag her, and much to Tzuyu’s surprise, she never forgets to smile politely in her direction, especially after she helped her with her homework during that Hogsmeade weekend.

“What goes on, Yoo Jeongyeon?” Tzuyu murmured as she laid down in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

-

To Tzuyu, it was a usual cheery Thursday afternoon. She received her marks from the midterm exams and all of it received an Outstanding mark, then she had a great lunch with the School Meal Club. Dahyun showed off the chocolate drink she made in the Kitchens. Tzuyu loved the sweetness of the drink, however, Chaeyoung looked glum despite her best friend's efforts to cheer her up.

“Chaengie,” Tzuyu called to the Gryffindor right after their Transfiguration class had ended. While she appreciated Professor McGonagall's special lecture, she got overwhelmed with the information given to them. But she'll probably worry about that later. 

Chaeyoung turned around, mustered a small smile to her taller friend. “Hey TzuTzu, anything you need?”

“I should be asking you that.” The Slytherin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking along the corridors. “You're going to attract a Dementor with that look you've been wearing the whole day.”

A sigh left her lips. Chaeyoung automatically slumped her shoulders, the both of them heading to the library. “Sorry about that. I was just...well...not in a good mood these days.”

“We can talk about it over homework?”

“Madam Pince might not be happy with that.”

“I have parchments to spare, you can write what's bothering you and I'll reply.” Tzuyu offered. They both enter the library, finding an empty table almost at the far right end of the room.

“I think we can tone down the conversation. I highly doubt Madam Pince would roam this section and scold us.” Chaeyoung said. She placed her books accordingly and opened the Intermediate Transfiguration at a certain page, settling at her chair. 

Tzuyu did the same, looking over her handwritten notes. “So what's bothering you?”

Chaeyoung was quiet for a while, and Tzuyu can see the hesitance in her eyes. She eventually got over her internal debacle and spoke in a hushed tone. “Some of the Gryffindors are at it again, calling me names. Saying I don’t belong there.”

The Slytherin stopped reading her notes for a moment, mulling over her friend’s words. “Why would they say that?” She asked.

“I never live up to the hype.” The other girl shared, running her fingers through her short hair. “When there’s Quidditch, I rarely watch the games. I rarely attend the celebrations. Most of the time, I’m doing _weird_ stuff as they would like to call it.”

Tzuyu hummed. “What stuff?”

“...Art.” Chaeyoung said above a whisper. “They said it’s for lame people.”

“Can I see your art?” 

Chaeyoung stopped mid-way into writing her homework, glancing at her Slytherin friend. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

The Gryffindor fumbled through her personal notebook, skimming through the pages while she mumbled something under her breath. When she landed on a certain page, she handed over her notebook for Tzuyu to see. 

“Oh wow.” Tzuyu uttered, her eyes looking over the rough sketch of a hippogriff. It wasn’t a kind of sketch that closely resembled the real life creature they have seen in Hagrid’s class, but it was enough for her to admire the details. The wings, the steel look, and the magnificent pose it held, true to the description of being a proud creature. She did remember Chaeyoung sitting on one side while Hagrid talked about hippogriffs, writing something away in her notebook. Maybe it was this.

There were words written in it, listing off facts about the creature, all in her rushed script.

Chaeyoung anticipated more from Tzuyu’s reaction. “Well?”

“I love it.” Tzuyu said, fingers brushing over the sketch. “I absolutely love it. Chaengie, this is amazing.”

“You...You think so?”

“I know so.” The Slytherin affirmed. “But I guess we’re both lame then. I can make a mean drawing of a stick man unlike them. You wanna see?” She then searched over her notes and when she finally found it, she showed it to the other girl with the proudest smile she could give. 

Chaeyoung lifted the corners of her mouth, eyes crinkling, before she went back to her homework. Tzuyu was glad that her attempt to cheer her up with a few words paid off. She hated to see Chaeyoung in low spirits.

“I also feel like an outsider,” Tzuyu shared as she wrote a sentence in her parchment. “Still being called as such despite the spells I hit at them in the common room, a Mudblood—”

“They called you _what_?” Chaeyoung nearly stood up from her seat, fingers curled up hard against her palm, almost breaking her quill in half.

“Mudblood.” Tzuyu repeated, used to the term by now unlike in her first year where she flinches and fear creeps up her throat. Was it such a bad thing to get used to such a slur, when it’s supposed to be nothing more than an empty definition?

“But...why?”

“The fact that your lineage isn’t in line with the pure blood supremacy of the house, apparently, makes you more of a stray kitten than a majestic cat to be worshipped.” Tzuyu stated, the words that came out of her mouth felt foreign. Not hers. She hated it. “First year was the worst. They called me that, the moment I was declared in Slytherin by the hat. It happened everyday. Almost to the point that I forgot what my name was.”

Chaeyoung bit her lower lip. She could barely say anything, with a well-known fact her family name inscribed in the so-called Sacred Twenty Eight. Twenty eight pure blood families. While her family married half-bloods and Muggle-borns, they never liked the fact their name was up there. They hated the principle behind it.

“You know you’re not lower than any of us here,” Chaeyoung told her in a hushed tone when she noticed Madam Pince was an earshot away from them. “But why didn't you tell me, or Dahyun? Or Elkie? You two are really close.”

Tzuyu was quiet for a moment, looking out for Madam Pince when she roamed around their area. She exhaled slowly when the woman walked away from their spot. “I thought it would end when they got tired of it.”

Chaeyoung realized what she meant. “But it didn’t. They weren’t loud. They say it in secret.” 

“Like a bunch of fools murmuring their evening prayers,” Tzuyu mumbled, pressing the writing tip of her quill against her parchment. “Nayeon-unnie posed a strict rule about it, now that she’s a prefect and have more authority over them—”

“It never stopped.” 

Silence followed. It was an answer she gave to Chaeyoung, not needing to elaborate it further. They went on to writing their homework, one topic at a time. But the tension was in the air. Both of them wanted to say something, anything, to relieve the deafening silence. They don’t know how.

Chaeyoung opened up the conversation once more. “No wonder people would call us twins,” She said with a chuckle. “We have Dimpy, the same age, and both strays of our own houses.”

Tzuyu smiled at that. While Dahyun provided the cheery mood and pulled them in, there’s this peace that was in Chaeyoung. She absolutely adored the contrast of the two, and it wasn’t a mystery that it binds them together. “Maybe so. And I’d like to think we’re proud strays.”

“Do pray tell.”

Tzuyu lifted her gaze, meeting Chaeyoung. “Despite the differences, we defy them. We continue doing what we do. We really don’t fit the stereotypes, but that’s because we’re more than just a list of adjectives under the description of our houses.”  
  


Chaeyoung whistled. “You and your powers of observation, Chou Tzuyu.”

The Slytherin shrugged nonchalantly, a smug grin on her face. “I do my best.”

“Oh, Tzuyu, thank Merlin it’s you.” A voice called their attention.

Tzuyu turned around to see her fellow housemate waving at her, having that cheery look on her face. “Oh, Yeri. What brings you here?”

Yeri, the same year as Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, smiled at her sheepishly. “Well, every table is full and I’m hoping to find a familiar face, then I saw you. Mind if I share with you guys?”

“Sure. Take a seat next to me.” Tzuyu said, pulling up a chair for her friend. Aside from Nayeon and a few upperclassmen, Yeri is the lone batchmate she has in Slytherin who defended her from the pure blood supremacists. Tzuyu was always grateful for her presence to keep her company in the common room.

“Thank you,” Yeri breathed, then she gave Chaeyoung a curious look. “You’re Chaeyoung, right? Son Chaeyoung?”

The Gryffindor blinked twice and nodded meekly. “Uh, yeah, that’s me. Er, pleasure to meet you.”

Tzuyu noticed the blush that crept her cheeks, immediately picking up the hint. However, she didn’t like the feeling of this. “Chaeyoung, meet Kim Yerim, or Yeri. Yeri, this is my friend Chaeyoung.”

They did their quiet introduction to avoid the stern look of Madam Pince. When they continued doing their homework, Yeri leaned towards Tzuyu and whispered something to her. “Chaeyoung is really cute. As her friend, do you mind?”

A certain Hufflepuff entered her mind, with her smile shining the brightest when she’s with Chaeyoung. The laugh she lets out at the lame jokes Chaeyoung would make. The lingering stares, the soft sighs, the subtle look at their intertwined hands...Tzuyu pushed it at the back of her mind, hoping that a deity out there wouldn’t hit the back of her head for what she’s about to do.

“No. I don’t mind. Do you want me to do a more formal introduction later?”

-

**Short note:**

I wrote the outline of the entire fic around a month ago and I actually thought of putting this one, with Slytherins being all about blood purity and whatnot since Tzuyu is a Muggle-born Slytherin. It just so happened that when I was about to write this chapter, there were a lot of things happening in the world lately. This would definitely be a good opportunity to talk about it again. So I would like to put a URL of a tweet where all of the petitions are linked. Please do find the time to check it out. I know it's not much, but I really hope this helps.

Keep yourselves informed, let's educate each other. Have a great day :)

Twitter links:

[thread of all the carrds about the issues going on in the world](https://twitter.com/beysirene/status/1272550304152719365?s=20)

[thread of petitions, gofundmes and other organisations to support black trans people and their families](https://twitter.com/curseswithdeath/status/1271119760021913602?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to update two chapters at a time. That way, it's a win-win situation for us. You have more content and it would lessen the pressure on me to start writing the next one right away. 
> 
> I'm also open for commissions! DM me on twitter and we can talk about it :D
> 
> Support me on kofi: ko-fi.com/smilexjihyo  
> Twitter: @smilexjihyo


	10. once bitten, twice shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic would be rated T because there's swearing in it. Have fun reading! :D

Fourth year ended on a good note. 

Obviously, Mina got promoted to fifth year with most of her grades receiving an Outstanding mark. Aside from that, Ravenclaw ended up in second place in the Quidditch Cup, losing the finals against Hufflepuff, who celebrated the victory after decades of waiting. Seungwan seemed fine with it considering that she leaves the captainship to Wonwoo, as she recommended to Professor Flitwick. But she did make a deal with him and Mina, whom she also suggested to make her as co-captain.

“Knock ‘em dead next year,” Seungwan said, teasingly raised a brow at her nervous teammates. “I’ll probably watch your first game, who knows?”

“I think I’ll faint on the spot,” Wonwoo jokes, receiving looks from the two girls.

“Keep this one in check.” Seungwan told Mina.

Mina laughed softly. “Will do, unnie.”

Nothing much happened over the summer, aside from sending letters to her friends and helping her parents with their fieldwork. Her parents are healthcare workers, providing basic medical needs from far flung places where communities don’t have access to hospitals. They do this every summer, and Mina would act as their support while they tend to the patients. 

It kept her humble, reminding her of the things she could give back to people when she’s older and wiser.

Most of all, her letters with Jihyo became intriguing compared to the previous years. It wasn’t the usual updating the other about their week or sharing a funny story about what happened to them. Instead, it’s a string of questions. Their thoughts, written out in parchment. Almost philosophical. More personal.

As if to get to know one another.

Nothing made Mina happier with Evie arriving with a letter from Jihyo, almost hearing her voice the moment she read her letter in response. What can she say? She falls for her every single day.

-

Three weeks before the new term would start, Mina received a letter from the school. But it was slightly different, because the post was thicker than the usual envelopes she received yearly.

Tearing the seal, she opened the flap where a badge fell out of it, the sound of metal hitting hard against the floor of her room. She picked it up, and almost dropped it again when she realized what she was holding. A large ‘P’ was superimposed on the Ravenclaw eagle, adorned in a blue background with a bronze lining around the badge.

The letter, coming from Professor Flitwick, stated the basis of his selection of her as one of the prefects in her year. The Charms teacher congratulated her for being a prefect and must uphold her duties to the fullest, otherwise there will be severe consequences for it. Then the rest of the letter were a few reminders about what to expect on the first day of the term. The other letter was about her books and the necessities needed since they will be preparing for their O.W.L.s as well. 

Mina let out a squeal in her room, startling her parents from the living room. The Myoui couple rushed upstairs to check on her, only to see their flustered daughter babbling about becoming a prefect. Of course, they celebrated the achievement by eating at a local Japanese restaurant, letting Mina order everything she wanted to eat. Then her other gift would be a new set of fresh robes to match her badge. 

The day after, she wrote a letter to Sana and Momo, telling her about the news. Then to Jihyo.

_ Hi Jihyoling, _

_ I made it as a prefect! Can you believe that? My family and I ate at a local Japanese restaurant as a celebration, then we’ll order a fresh pair of robes when we go to Diagon Alley soon. Also, I’m looking forward to the school year, feeling like it’s still a fresh start for us. I’m pretty sure you’re also picked as a prefect, despite your “hidden” reputation.  _

_ I hope to hear from you soon. Evie looks forward to seeing you. _

_ \- Minari _

_ P.S.: Do you ask questions to know better or do you settle for what you know? If you return that question to me, I think you know my answer. _

She picked a neat envelope for her letter to Jihyo and wrote her address. Then she instructed Evie to deliver the letters to Sana, Momo, then lastly Jihyo. After she handed out a tasty treat to her owl, Evie flew away, holding three envelopes on her beak.

She can’t wait to receive letters in return.

-

A week later, she only received two. From Sana and Momo specifically.

Their letters simply stated their congratulations to her, especially Sana, who’s also a prefect for Hufflepuff. She looked forward to seeing her on their first day of duty, hoping to pair up with her when they do their rounds around the castle. Momo gave her a tip not to let Sana roam around too much because they might end up getting lost. Mina appreciated her friends’ genuine praises for her newfound responsibility (the first one with her co-captaincy for Quidditch), but she wanted to hear from Jihyo.

Evie looked lonely recently. The owl usually gave that happy chirp when she delivered letters between her and Jihyo, but when she returned from her journey, there was no letter in exchange. Still, Mina gave her two treats in hopes to cheer up her owl.

It worked, but only for a few days.

Two weeks in, still no sign from Jihyo. Ozwald would definitely come by her house to deliver his master’s letter, but he didn’t. It worried Mina.

Not until Hades came by. The majestic bird swooped in with ease when Mina pushed the door of her window, landing next to Evie on the perch. The great thing about Mina’s room was the space, more than enough for an owl to fly from one perch to another. The Ravenclaw designed the whole “playground” in order for Evie to spread her wings during the summer, since the house was surrounded with Muggles and could be up for suspicion when they see a night bird flying through the day. 

“Hey Hades,” Mina greeted the owl, taking the letter from him gently. She offered a treat to him and then went to her desk to open the letter. The familiar handwriting was from Nayeon. Mina knew she wrote this in haste, since the letter didn’t depict her usual script.

_ Dear Mina, _

_ First off, please don’t feed Hades too many treats while he rests at your home. He almost forgot about me when Momo gave him more than usual. _

Mina couldn’t help but to smile at that. She can imagine how it went for Nayeon to convince the owl that she’s the owner and not Momo. Obviously, the Hufflepuff would deny she spoiled the owl when all she did was “give the love that he deserves”, as she would probably claim.

_ Second, I would like to apologize on Jihyo’s behalf. It was kind of irresponsible of her to not reply back to you for almost two weeks, especially when she took it, gave Evie a brief stroke on her head, and left her room. The poor bird chirped sadly on the porch when I saw her, so I treated her with extra care before she flew back to you.  _

The Ravenclaw read over the sentence again, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing it right. There was no way Jihyo would do that to Evie. The owl was her favorite and always bragged that Evie favors her more. A short, sharp sting tugged into Mina as she read the next parts of the letter.

_ I didn’t read the letter because it’s a private conversation between you two, but I wouldn’t be surprised that you end up becoming a prefect for Ravenclaw. I assume you’re asking little Ji if she got chosen as well. The thing is, Jihyo becoming a prefect was up for celebration. Mum was actually proud that the three of us are prefects, despite the fact she expected it. The whole house went into a frenzy, I tell you. Not only did the family celebrate her newest achievement, they also congratulated her for her co-captaincy for Gryffindor. Jeongyeon made sure she was picked by the head of their house. _

_ Third, I still don’t understand why Jihyo wouldn’t reply to the letter herself. Maybe she was still overwhelmed with anything. Give her time, alright? More or less we’re going to see each other on the train. We have a prefect meeting going on before the term officially starts. The Head Boy and Head Girl will brief you guys about your responsibilities and what to do. _

_ (Personally, I hate it but Jeongyeon forced me to. Don’t tell her I said that.) _

Mina briefly recalled the instances she came across the two, mostly Jeongyeon dragging her best friend during her round because Nayeon was too lazy to fulfill her duty. A sight to see, those two.

_ Anywho, that’s mostly the update in the Yoo-Park household. Scold Jihyo in person when we get to see each other on the train. Take care Mina! _

_ \- Nayeon _

Mina sighed, looking over Hades and Evie, the two birds seemed to have a formal conversation of their own. She stroked Hades first, lightly scratching its chin. “I’m sorry you have to get yourself involved in this.” She murmured. “If you could only understand what I’m saying, but I do hope you bite Jihyo for mistreating your friend like that. Though I’m grateful you’re here, you keep Evie company.”

Her owl chirped in response. It was more than enough for Mina to relax for a little bit. The heavy feeling still remained though. She wanted to know why Jihyo ignored her all of a sudden. Was the question too personal or maybe it wasn't worth her time answering it?

She plopped into her bed, letting her thoughts wander at this time of the day. “You and your Gryffindor mind, Jihyoling.” She said out loud.

-

Mina arrived earlier than usual at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Her parents dropped her off and for the first time, they accompanied her to the platform. She couldn’t contain her giggles when the two adults were amazed by the magic that happened in the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

It was only for a brief while that they got to send her to the train before they went to work. 

She lamely placed her prefect badge on her left breast, complementing her new robes, as she headed to the special prefects' carriage. It was not surprising she was one of the first to arrive, aside from the Head Boy and Head Girl. They exchanged pleasantries and congratulated the Ravenclaw for becoming a prefect, which somehow they expected considering her background as a model student.

Half an hour later, Sana arrived along with Joshua, the sixth year Hufflepuff prefects. The half-veela dyed her hair to pink, which actually suited her well, Mina noticed. Of course, Sana wouldn’t be Sana if she wouldn’t give the Ravenclaw a bone-crushing hug whenever they see each other.

“Mitang,” She sang, pressing her cheek against hers. “I missed you! And I'm proud of you for becoming a prefect.”

“Unnie, I missed you too.” Mina said, that gentle laugh escaping her lips. “You already told me that in your letter. And I like your new hair color too.”

“I decided to do a hair change for this term. The school doesn’t mind, which is a plus.” Sana winked, tousled the younger girl's hair like she always does. “Now, where are—”

“Present, Miss Minatozaki.” announced Jeongyeon, also in her robes and wearing her badge. “Did you think we're going to be late?”

The half-veela shrugged. “I wouldn't be surprised if you do.”

“Excuse me—”

“You are not excused, Yoo.” Nayeon piped in from behind, then she grinned at the two Japanese girls. “Hello lovely ladies, please don't mind her, hm? By the way, nice hair color Sana.”

The Hufflepuff giggled, smoothly raking her fingers through her cotton pink hair. She’s proud about it too. 

Jeongyeon cleared her throat to get her attention. “Hey—”

“The meeting wouldn't start right away, right? Not when the train starts to move?” Mina pointed out, unconsciously cutting off Jeongyeon from the conversation. The sixth year Gryffindor huffed, crossing her arms and sat on an empty seat.

They pretend they didn't notice her throwing a tantrum. “Still, gotta live up to the image of being on time.” Nayeon said, her hand patting Jeongyeon's head. “Right, Jeongie?”

“Thank you for remembering that I exist.” Jeongyeon grumbled. 

“Pipe it down, you big baby. You got the attention you wanted.” The Slytherin tutted, messing up her best friend's hair even more. 

Jeongyeon swatted Nayeon’s hand away. “Shove off, Im.”

“Im-Yoo Nayeon, if I may add.” Nayeon corrected, which apparently led to their usual bickering. Mina noticed how the rest of the prefects were used to this scenario already, minding their own business while waiting for the rest to arrive. 

But she was still waiting for someone. It didn’t go unnoticed by Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Sana. The three of them glanced at one another before they came to a quiet agreement that the Gryffindor should approach her.

Mina returned to reality when she felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair. “Jihyo said she’ll be here anytime now. She just took care of her trunk.” Jeongyeon comforted. “I’m sorry about the letter though.”

“Unnie, it’s okay.” Mina reassured her, feigning a smile to convince the older girl. “Nayeon told me all about it when she sent Hades over to my house.”

Jeongyeon hummed, her hand placed on the younger girl’s shoulder. “I should be the one writing the letter but I got occupied with the whole thing. Plus, Nayeon is a fast writer so I let her send one to you.”

“Thank you for the concern, Jeongyeon-unnie.” The Ravenclaw said. “I just hope she would explain to me why she didn’t respond to my letter.”

“You’ll get your answer soon enough.” 

The conductor passed by the prefects’ carriage and told the Head Boy and Girl that the train’s about to leave, meaning the meeting would happen shortly. They were about to start when the two students entered the carriage quietly. Lee Seokmin entered first, greeting everyone and apologized for being late. A Gryffindor, Mina’s batchmate. Does that mean—

Mina held her breath when the next student came in. Jihyo looked different the last time she saw her. Back then, her hair length reached her waistline. Today, it was short, just at the base of her neck. Mina kept her eyes on the other girl, her mind barely comprehending Jihyo in her new look. Then she felt Sana nudged her side.

“I would keep that mouth close if I were you. A fly might enter it.” The Hufflepuff teased, making Mina clear her throat and looked somewhere else, hiding her blush tainted cheeks.

Automatically, Jihyo took a seat with Jeongyeon and Nayeon. She glanced at Sana briefly and gave a short greeting but could barely look at Mina in the eye when she did the same thing. 

Mina froze on the spot. An odd tension between them even if she has no idea what went wrong. She wanted to find out, but she feared that she's breaking some sort of invisible barrier that Jihyo purposely placed on her. For now, she’ll let it slide. As Nayeon said, maybe she’s still overwhelmed. After all, they would have a brief review of their roles and responsibilities as prefects.

She felt Sana slipping a hand to hold hers, hoping to give that assurance she was desperate to find. 

“I’m okay.” Mina stated quietly, prying her eyes away from the Head Girl who did a quick run through of what to expect later.

“No, you’re not. And it’s okay that you feel this way.” Sana said, pulling the younger girl closer to her. 

“Unnie—”

“You two will talk things over at the right time, yes?”

“Y-Yeah…” Mina answered, her voice faltering due to the lack of confidence behind it. 

The half-veela nodded. “Good. That’s all that matters.”

At the back of Mina’s mind, she hoped so. She really does.

-

Tzuyu felt nervous, as if she’s trying to hide from a crime she didn’t know she committed. Her steps were slow, cautious, and her eyes searching for someone in the train. Reaching the compartment she always shared with Dahyun and Chaeyoung on the train, Tzuyu was surprised to find out that she would be meeting only one, instead of the usual two.

“Knock, knock.” Tzuyu greeted by the door. Dahyun, who rested her chin on her palm while looking out the window, shook her head and met the Slytherin’s eyes. She dyed her hair during the last week of summer, as she stated in her letter.

For the first time ever since she knew Dahyun, the Hufflepuff only mustered a small smile.

“Hey Tzu,” She said glumly, then turned her gaze back to the window.

“You okay?”

“Not really.” 

For one, Dahyun has been brutally honest with her feelings whenever she talked to Tzuyu. While she doesn’t necessarily share personal bits of herself most of the time, she would always share what’s bothering her. Tzuyu appreciated the trust given to her by the other girl.

“I’m sorry.” was all Tzuyu could say.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I...I don’t know, exactly.”

Deafening silence. Tzuyu tapped mindlessly on her right knee, hoping that the trolley witch would come by and ask them if they wanted some sweets. It’s been a while since she got a taste of Honeydukes, provided that Dahyun and Chaeyoung bought her a souvenir from the days she doesn’t join them in their Hogsmeade trips.

Her heart sank.  _ Right. Maybe that’s why _ . 

Dahyun spoke, but in a somber tone. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

Tzuyu gave a soft exhale. “Look, Dubu, I know how Chaeyoung meant to you. But—”

“But I don’t have the right to tell her who she should and shouldn’t date.” The pale girl finished for her, still looking out the window. “You did the right thing Tzuyu.”

“Dahyun…”

Dahyun waved it off, smiling widely this time but Tzuyu knew it was forced. “I appreciate your friendship with me. Even if I don’t say it out loud, I know you noticed. It doesn’t really take two and two together that I’m in love with Chaeyoung for so long.”

There it is. The truth bomb Tzuyu waited for to drop. She observed the signs when they were in first year. She initially thought it was a best friend thing, such as making handmade gifts, writing thoughtful notes, and those longing hugs. Dahyun would give her the same treatment but it was entirely different when it came to Chaeyoung. Like how she literally dropped everything when the Gryffindor needed comfort. She stayed at her side the whole day and made sure she got what Chaeyoung needed. 

The thing is, Chaeyoung barely noticed these things; how Dahyun willingly gives the world to her without asking for anything in return. Tzuyu wondered why. They were always together. Perhaps their closeness prevented them from seeing the bigger picture? Or was it something else?

“I feel bad for introducing her to Yeri, because all I think about is how you would react.” Tzuyu admitted, tugging on the sleeve of her Slytherin sweater. “Dahyun—”

“Don’t pity me, please.” The Hufflepuff said weakly, her eyes welled with tears. “I don’t want you to feel bad about this. You don’t have to protect my feelings, if that meant it would hinder Chaeyoung’s happiness.”

“Okay.” Tzuyu swallowed hard, facing the door. Just in time for the trolley witch to drop by their compartment.

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” The witch asked kindly. 

The Slytherin immediately jumped to her feet, approaching the lady with a fistful of money in her hand. “Two iced pumpkin juice, three pumpkin pasties, and a few of these candies.” She said. 

“That would be five Sickles.”

Tzuyu handed over the amount to the witch and went back to the compartment, giving her share to Dahyun. “I know how much you loved pumpkin pasties, so I got you two.”

Dahyun smiled a little and took the food from her friend. They ate in silence as the train travelled through the vast lands, with bountiful trees and a huge body of water surrounding them. When Dahyun was halfway through her first pasty, she spoke. “Chaeyoung joined Yeri and their other common friends. They seem nice.”

Tzuyu took a bite of her own treat. “I’ve heard.” 

“Chaeyoung told me that she’ll be joining them when we get on the train. She wanted to get to know more about Yeri’s circle of friends.” Dahyun shared. 

“That seemed fair, since they’re dating and all.”

“Yeah, dating.” Dahyun trailed off, drinking a huge portion of her pumpkin juice. 

Tzuyu shifted in her seat, dusting off the crumbs from her pasty she finished. “Since when did you start having feelings for Chaeyoung?”

Dahyun pursed her lips. As much as it hurt to go through those fond memories, she knew Tzuyu was trying to lighten up the situation. By facing the pain head-on. “I didn’t know as a kid, because I thought it was just loving your best friend’s company. We have been attached to the hip since we were babies.” She said. “Then I noticed how I love hearing her laugh at my lame attempts to cheer her up, how she cradled Ari in her arms, how she looked at me with the best puppy look when she needed something, her crooked smile when she showed me her art—”

Her voice cracked at the last part, so Tzuyu took a seat next to her and held her hand. Contrary to the popular belief of Tzuyu being the Ice Queen, she reached out to her friends in need through her quiet actions. While she rarely interacted with the rest of the student population, she kept a few friends close to her, and that was enough. 

“I’ve seen how you looked at her,” Tzuyu murmured, letting Dahyun rest her head on her shoulder. “But why didn't you tell her? Just to get it off your chest?”

She felt the other girl shrug. “I can’t, Tzuyu. You know I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Do you have this feeling where you held on to something valuable to you, that if you try to touch it, you might shatter it?” 

Tzuyu didn’t say anything for the next minute, letting every word sink in. “I think so,” She replied a moment later. “As much as possible, you want to preserve it, right?”

“Chaeyoung never saw me that way.” Dahyun said, painfully aware of it. The words sting. “She never did. I will always be the best friend in her eyes. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Tzuyu knew she shouldn’t interrupt Dahyun, and so she let her. Clinging on to her arm as if her life depended on it. Her shoulders shook, and Tzuyu knew she’s trying to contain her sobs. She held her shaky hands and pressed her lips on the crown of her head. It was the least she could do.

In this quiet train ride, Dahyun whispered her confession. “I don’t want to lose Chaeyoung. That’s why I never told her.”

“I know, Dubu.” Tzuyu breathed. She didn’t mind if her sweater got stained with tears later on. Dahyun needed someone to lean on, and she could be that one for her.

“But...But I wish I could've been braver,” The Hufflepuff admitted. “Do you think things would be different if it were?”

“Maybe,” Tzuyu answered, as if she expected that question to come up. “But then again, maybe not. You know wizards aren't mind readers, so we can't really tell what lies ahead.”

“Without referring to the abstract side of things, do think it would be different?”

The Slytherin thought about it, the possibility of Dahyun taking a risk. Way too many times than she could count. Listed all of the consequences, and how Dahyun would deal with it, if it ever happens. She opted to answer something to lift her mood, but that wouldn’t be sincere coming from her.

Exhale. “Yeah, I think it would.”

-

After the welcoming feast at the Great Hall, the fifth year prefects led the first year students to the common rooms. Mina did a great job so far, giving a brief background about Ravenclaw and what does the house prided in, while Qian Kun, her fellow prefect, made sure all of the Ravenclaw first years stick together. 

Unlike in her first year where they got stuck outside of the common room because no one got the riddle, they managed to enter with ease because the enchanted knocker decided not to change riddles, leading to some of the students sharing the answer. After briefing the new students about the common room and the house rules, the prefects left to fulfill their other duties, about to begin their patrol around the castle. 

It was a quiet rotation for the most part, with Mina conversing with Kun about their classes the next day and what they plan for their O.W.L.s. This continued for the next few days, sometimes switching partners during patrol. Of course, Sana got her wish to be with her favorite Ravenclaw. As advised by Momo, Mina made sure she wouldn’t let the older girl go her own way.

A peaceful few weeks for Mina, but the unsettling feeling was still there, especially when she looked at Jihyo’s direction. 

She missed her best friend.

-

Mina kept a perfect attendance in her patrols during the entire month, but recently, she would only show up every other day, sometimes even less. Most of the prefects didn’t question it, much to Jihyo’s annoyance. Not even when she brought up the concern to the Head Boy and Head Girl, they simply brushed it off. 

“It’s not that big of a concern. Let it slide.” They said. 

“They do have a point though,” Jeongyeon said after she heard her cousin’s concern. ‘I mean, if it’s nothing to be worried about, why report it?”

“Isn’t it suspicious? She’s always getting off the hook,” Jihyo insisted. They walked down the corridor near the Gryffindor Tower. Their shifts would be over in a few minutes, according to their wristwatches. Perfect timing. 

“Well, speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Jeongyeon said out loud. 

True enough, they came across Mina and Sana, who were about to finish their duties as well. Alert and lively, but there were dark circles under Mina’s eyes.

“You look tired, Myoui. Been getting enough sleep?” The older Gryffindor asked, observing Mina more closely.

“Not today, unnie. I still have homework to finish.” Mina replied, yawning afterwards.

“You’re always sleeping in class and most of the time, you’re missing out on patrol,” Jihyo remarked coldly. Jeongyeon and Sana were taken aback with the response, but the Ravenclaw didn’t flinch at the tone. Somehow, it irritated Jihyo.

“I used that time to catch up on sleep.”

“Still not an excuse to miss out on your duties. You’re a prefect, remember?”

Jeongyeon sensed where the conversation’s headed. “Ji, I don’t think—”

“Perfect Myoui Mina the prefect, hm? Had done nothing wrong in the eyes of everyone, even if slacking on the job.” The fifth year Gryffindor spat. Sana came to Mina’s defense, narrowing her eyes at her, almost...baring her teeth.

“I don’t know where you’re going with this Jihyo and I have no clue what’s in your mind, but if you’re threatening Mina, you have to go through me.” The half-veela snapped, her eyes trained at her. 

Jeongyeon stood in between the Hufflepuff and her cousin. “Okay, I think that’s enough for tonight. Sana, breathe. There will be no fighting among prefects.”

“You mean three prefects,” Jihyo remarked behind Jeongyeon’s back. “Because there’s one who doesn’t act like it.”

“Ji—”

“Park Jihyo—”

Mina, quiet throughout the whole exchange, spoke to break the quarrel. “I guess the responsibility went through your head, Park. Because you would never understand what I’m going through since that thick skull of yours prided in being a prefect.” She paused, brow slightly raised, looking at Jihyo’s confused expression. “Trust me, I’m doing more for Hogwarts than you’ll ever be. Have a pleasant night.”

She walked past the two Gryffindors, purposely hitting Jihyo’s shoulders on purpose. Sana trailed behind her, but not before she gave a warning look at Jihyo. When footsteps were barely heard in the corridor, Jeongyeon faced her cousin, skeptical of her behavior.

“What the hell went through your head Jihyo? Do you actually think it’s necessary to treat Mina like that?” She said in a hushed tone, hoping she wouldn’t wake up the sleeping portraits. “You’re best friends with her for Merlin’s sake!”

“Unnie—”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. I’ll speak with the heads about this, and I’ll take you off duty for the rest of the week. Reflect on your words.” Jeongyeon cut her off, shaking her head in disapproval. “Maybe Mina is right. This whole prefect thing is getting through your head.”

Jihyo was stunned at her cousin’s comment. Not even moving an inch as the older girl walked away, didn’t bother to look back. Left alone to be consumed by her own thoughts.

“Why?” was the only questioned that flooded her mind for the rest of the night.

-

A deep sigh left Jeongyeon as she settled on her usual table, rubbing the temples of her head while looking down at her plate filled with food. Sixth year started to take a toll on her and it’s not halfway through the term yet. In two weeks time, Quidditch season begins. With her captaincy and added academic responsibilities, she deserved a long break after all of this.

She also heard someone groan next to her. Turning her head, she sees Nayeon tugging her hair out in frustration. She didn’t ask, because she already knew why.

“I feel like we’ve reached our middle ages,” Jeongyeon grumbled. “Who would’ve thought sixth year can be this horrific?”

“Beats me,” Nayeon mumbled, not looking at her best friend. “If there’s a competition on who had it worse, I think I won by a landslide.”

“Nayeon...”

The Slytherin pressed a finger on her lips. “Not today Jeong, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jeongyeon nodded, respecting the girl’s wishes. “Jihyo and Mina got into a fight.”

That caught Nayeon’s full attention. Her back straightened, eyes widened at the information. “What do you mean they fought? They would never do that, right? Please tell me you’re joking.”

The other girl shrugged, pouring herself a glass of iced tea. “Days ago, just when we’re about to finish our shifts, we came across Mina and Sana. Poor Mina though, she looked really tired. Like she never gave herself the chance to sleep, just when fifth year is crucial to her future career.”

“Maybe she had something important to do?” Nayeon suggested.

“I don’t know. But Jihyo was annoyed at the fact our heads were lenient about her absences in patrol—Hey, Sana, tell Nayeon that I’m not joking.”

On cue, the half-veela Hufflepuff, along with Momo, arrived and took a seat in front of them. Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu, the newest additions to the group, followed, bringing their own plates filled with food. Sana and Momo introduced the School Meal Club to Nayeon and Jeongyeon last term, before the Quidditch finals started, all of them rooting for Mina and Momo. Of course, with Jeongyeon knowing that Tzuyu tagged along, annoyed her until the match was over, much to everyone’s amusement. Since then, all of them would eat together at one table when they have the chance. 

“About what Jeongie?” Sana asked.

“Jihyo and Mina, fighting.”

Sana breathed through her nose. “It was bad, like really bad. I didn’t know there was so much tension between them. I thought it was nothing when I saw what happened in the carriage.”

“You mean, they’re still not okay when you told me that?” Momo knitted her brows at her fellow housemate. 

“I...I think they would pass by each other. No civil greetings or anything,” Tzuyu recalled, all eyes on her. “I guess my assumptions were right that they had a fight, but I didn’t know it would be this serious.”

“We were kind of surprised too when I saw that, around yesterday,” Chaeyoung added, taking a bite of her sausage. “Dahyun saw it first, right Dubs?”

“Y-Yeah…” The younger Hufflepuff replied, startled with her best friend’s nudge on her side. “We wondered what happened. It was hard to believe at first, because they never ignore each other.”

“Exactly!” Nayeon slammed a hand on the table and quickly apologized to the disturbed students, much to her friends’ amusement. She cleared her throat and continued, ignoring the warmth on her cheeks. “A fight between them would never happen, you know this Jeong.”

The older Gryffindor pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s why I’m surprised, okay? I didn’t know Jihyo would actually accuse Mina of being irresponsible of her duties as a prefect.” She conferred. “She’s almost convinced to start a petition or something, put Mina on trial with no actual evidence to prove it.”

Nayeon narrowed her eyes. “You’re exaggerating.”

“I don’t think she is, Nayeon-ssi. Jihyo looked like she’s ready to press some non-existent charges.” Sana has a tired smile on her face, supporting Jeongyeon’s claims.

“What is going on in that little runt’s head?” Nayeon grumbled and messed up her hair even more, visibly upset with the situation. “First, she purposely didn’t answer Mina’s letter, now this?”   
  


Momo wasn’t happy to hear that, being protective of Mina since the Ravenclaw’s first year. “Wait, she  _ didn’t _ answer Mina? On  _ purpose _ ?” 

“She didn’t spoil Evie like she always does during the summer. A few months ago, Evie stopped by and I’m sure Mina came to tell the news that she got chosen as a prefect. She wanted to know if Jihyo did too, but the little runt only petted Evie, gave her a treat and took the letter but never opened it.” Nayeon pointed out before she took a spoonful of her scrambled eggs, scrunching her nose at the bland taste. She added ketchup right after.

“Eventually, we had to send Evie back. We feel bad because the owl was looking everywhere for Jihyo.” Jeongyeon added.

Momo stood up from her seat. “I’m going to beat up that piece of—”

Nayeon grabbed her wrist. “Momo, no. We don’t need to add more tension,” She chided. “We have to let them sort this out by themselves.”

“It’s also affecting us,” Momo argued, gesturing around the table. “Everyone is gloomy because Jihyo and Mina are having a fight, and none of us wanted to take sides because they’re our friends.”

“You wanted to punch Jihyo-unnie though, so obviously you’re on Mina-unnie’s side,” Chaeyoung pointed out, which made the rest on the table stifle their laughs. 

“That’s because Mina’s—”

“Hush, you big baby. You can’t argue against Chaeyoung.” Sana tutted, shifting the mood of the group with ease. “If all of us here had to choose between the two of them, you would pick Mina. No questions asked.”

The other Hufflepuff huffed in response, muttering something as she ate.

Dahyun then spoke. “Ah, Jeongyeon-unnie. Tzuyu and I saw something at the Daily Prophet earlier, is your sister actually going to watch the first game of Quidditch season?”

The older Gryffindor audibly cursed, rubbing her face with her hands upon hearing the news. “I knew something was fishy with her when she sent a letter to me yesterday.” She said. “I really don’t mind Seungyeon-unnie watching the game, because she’s the one who helped me improve on my skills in Quidditch. I guess she wanted to see how much I improved.”

“I think she would be looking out for potential recruits for the Magpies? It’s what she told the Prophet.” Tzuyu supplied.

Jeongyeon raised a brow. “Really? I thought they’re loaded for the League Cup next year?”

“Maybe it’s for the summer program of the professional teams,” Nayeon stated, ignoring the fact Jeongyeon and Tzuyu managed to have a casual exchange. “They actually watch Quidditch games at Hogwarts in secret, in hopes to ask players who could potentially be a good addition to their teams when they graduate. They train them over the summer and hone their skills. Guess with Seungyeon’s popularity, it didn’t go unnoticed.”

“Oh, like those teams do in Muggle sports?” Dahyun asked.

“Yeah little Dubs,” Momo answered. “It’s their way to prepare new recruits in time for the League Cup. That way, there wouldn’t be much of a transition period once the league starts because everyone knows everyone.”

The older Gryffindor crossed her arms on the table, blowing her cheeks. “I’m getting a bad feeling about this.” She said.

“Why? I thought you didn’t mind your sister watching the game.” Sana said.

“That’s the thing, Sana, because I know how Jihyo looked up to Seungyeon-unnie when it comes to Quidditch.” Jeongyeon revealed, which made Nayeon slump her shoulders and a sigh involuntarily left her lips.

“Well, at least she would try to showcase her skills, right?”

Jeongyeon shook her head. “Not when our first opponent is Ravenclaw. The school changed the order and we got the memo at the start of the term.”

A long, deafening silence followed. Jeongyeon looked up from the table and saw Mina arriving at the Great Hall in her practice Quidditch robes, wearing the jersey number seven. Her teammates followed as well, probably wrapped up their practice with breakfast.

The Gryffindor captain swallowed the lump in her throat, in hopes to settle the uneasiness within her. She never expected her first game as captain would be like this.

Not when the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Seekers have an ongoing feud.

-

November arrived fast. That meant the start of Quidditch season once again. As expected, Yoo Seungyeon, one of the star players for the Montrose Magpies, would be in attendance for today's game, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Many students tried to get a glimpse of her, even just in passing. 

“Unnie, stop.” Jeongyeon whined when her sister decided to have lunch with her before the game. “You're embarrassing me here.”

“I expected more from you, captain.” The older Yoo teased, cutting her sausages into small pieces before she took a bite. “Besides, I missed this place. It's been three years since I was here.”

“That means you're way too old to be sitting at this table.”

Seungyeon scrunched her nose. “Jerk.”

Jeongyeon scoffed, lamely throwing a bread roll at her. “Says the woman who became a part of the Magpies while in school.” 

Seungyeon caught it with ease. “I got lucky, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jeongyeon chuckled, starting to eat pieces of her food. “But I'm actually surprised you managed to graduate on time despite the workload. Plus, you were the captain for Gryffindor in your last year.”

“And we almost got the Quidditch Cup, if it weren't for Ravenclaw's gallant effort to effectively reduce our scoring attempts. So even if we caught the Snitch, they still won the game in the end.” Seungyeon explained nonchalantly, not minding the stares behind her when the students noticed her.

“They're pretty consistent throughout the years, being a top contender and all.” The younger girl stated. “They effectively recruit good players.”

“They live up to the name of the house, after all.” Seungyeon said. “I heard that a player named Myoui Mina is one of their best. An all rounder, yes?”

Jeongyeon swallowed her food. She knew this conversation was bound to happen. But she can't blame her sister for thinking as such, after all, her team aimed to defend the title next year. She had to pick the best additions. 

She wouldn't be surprised if Mina received many offers from different scouts because a player who adapts well to any kind of playing style, and the fact they can play any position would be an added bonus for them. 

But Jihyo—

“Yeah. I've seen her play numerous times.” Jeongyeon affirmed. “Mina's a steal, actually. Proven herself to be a vital player that led to the record of Ravenclaw successfully defending the Cup for five straight years.”

“You think she's interested in playing professional Quidditch?”

“Go ask herself after the game, unnie. I'm pretty sure she keeps her options open.” 

“I'll do just that, no matter the outcome of the game.”

Jeongyeon breathed softly. As much as she wanted to insist that Jihyo deserved her attention too, that would be family bias on her part. If her cousin wanted to be noticed by her unnie, she had to prove it herself. Mina, though unaware of it, did just that. Because of her keen observation in the pitch, distracting her has always been the top priority of the other houses. A formidable foe. 

She hoped things would turn out fine during and after the game.

-

“Mina, you're pacing again.” Wonwoo, the Ravenclaw captain, pointed out and drew a pattern with his index finger. “You've been doing this routine for the past five minutes.”

“Sorry about that,” Mina said sheepishly. “It's just nerves.”

“Because you're a Seeker? You waited for this chance to arrive, Myoui. Ever since Lila graduated last school year.” The guy rested his hand on his hip, raised a brow in interest. “We'll do our part in keeping the score higher than the Gryffs, you focus on catching the Snitch. We've practiced this for years.”

Mina touched the pendant with a heavy heart, one that never left her neck ever since she wore it. “It's different today.” She simply said.

“Because of Seungyeon and other scouts? I thought you never mind people watching you play?”

The Seeker dismissed the concern. “It's nothing. Just...I'm really hoping for a good game today.”

Wonwoo pats both of his co-captain's shoulders, a grin plastered on his face. “We will definitely have a good game. We stick to the plan and most of all, we have fun, right guys?”

The rest of the team cheered, raising their fists in agreement. Wonwoo faced the younger girl again. “In this house, failure isn't in our dictionary. Whatever happens today, it's either we win or we learn. It can be one of them or both, because that's how we keep on going.” He said.

Mina teasingly made a face at her co-captain. “Maybe I wouldn’t have to call Seungwan-unnie to keep an eye on you.”

“Come here, you little rascal.” Wonwoo headlocked her in an instant, tousling her hair fondly. “We’ll do just fine. Stop fussing over the little variables. We’ll adjust accordingly to how you see things out there in the pitch.”

“Yeah, we will.” She said, but it wasn’t enough to convince her that the game would turn out fine like the previous ones. Still, she prayed Jihyo would be safe today, even if they don’t talk much anymore.

-

“And that’s how we’re going to crush Ravenclaw.” Jeongyeon concluded, her hand at the board with their strategy drawn accordingly. “Any more questions?”

One of the beaters raised his hand. “What about Myoui?”

“What about her?”

“Well, considering that she’s already a Seeker, it wouldn’t be a game over for us, right?”

The Gryffindor captain pondered, rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb. “We can’t guarantee that despite the fact she’s an outstanding player Hogwarts has ever seen. She still has her flaws, and once that’s out in the open, we’ll take advantage of that.” She answered eloquently. 

A scoff. “Don’t you guys have faith in me?”

They all turned to Jihyo, leaning against the handle of her broom, brows raised. She walked towards her cousin and faced the rest of the team. “I’m right here. Your Seeker. The fastest one at Hogwarts.” She puffed her chest with pride. “Not even Myoui can beat me in this one. I’m better, more experienced.”

Jeongyeon side-eyed her cousin upon hearing the comment, but never returned a remark of her own. “For as long as we stick to the plan, we’ll win this. Distract Mina if you can, throw her off the scent, then the rest will be smooth sailing.” She reiterated. She received nods from the team until Madam Hooch passed by their waiting room, signaling that they should go to the pitch to start the game.

When the rest of the team went out, Jeongyeon held Jihyo by the arm, stopping her momentarily. 

“Unnie?”

“Whatever happens out there, don’t do things that you will regret later on.” 

Jihyo gave her a puzzled look. “I don’t know what you meant, but okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I mean it, Jihyo. Respect begets respect.” Jeongyeon stressed, still not letting go of her cousin’s arm. 

The Gryffindor Seeker furrowed her brows with the slight shake of her head. “You’re being weird. We should go out, or else everyone would think we’ll forfeit the game.”

Jeongyeon loosened her hold of Jihyo’s arm and let her leave the room first. She sighed, her lips twisted into a frown. Then again, this was not the first time she saw this side of the younger girl. Hence, her declaration was accepted with ease. Like two weeks ago, the unsettling feeling never faded away. 

She adjusted her shoes before she went out, ready to play the first game of the season.

-

The game was intense right off the bat. Neither team wouldn’t let up, mainly because the players were doing their best to be noticed by some scouts. Seungyeon kept a close eye throughout while her self-writing quill wrote her notable observations, word for word, in a notepad. The scores were already up in the hundreds, just an hour after Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

Mina, in particular, unconsciously made the crowd focus on her most of the time. Despite being a Seeker and idle most of the time at the ongoing action, she gives instructions to her teammates in jargons only they would understand. Sometimes, she spared a short exchange with the Beaters, probably sharing the small changes to their game plan. Aside from that, she would roam around and give high-fives whenever they scored. It’s what the majority would admire about Mina, because she never failed to honor her teammates while she did her tasks. 

The scouts in particular were all eyes on the Ravenclaw team. Even Seungyeon, one of the world’s best players, took interest in the other team instead of her former house. 

Every now and then, Mina took the advantage of fooling Jihyo over the Snitch. Based on the other Seeker’s body language, she had been on edge since the start. She knew that she kept an eye on her with every move she made, though most of it wasn't to chase after the Snitch but to encourage her team. She made sure she had to frustrate Jihyo in order to throw her off the scent when catching the Snitch.

Jihyo, on the other hand, didn’t like how Seungyeon rarely looked at her direction, despite her attempts to show off whenever she would try to catch the Snitch against Mina. Like the Ravenclaw, she tried to distract her as stated in their game plan, but Mina didn’t move an inch when she tried to make it look like she was going after the golden ball. Met with Mina’s smirk, Jihyo felt the desperation rising in her chest. Her emotions all over the place, her confidence faltering. She can’t face her teammates like this, not when she declared she can easily beat the Ravenclaw Seeker as her skills were far superior than the other. 

Meanwhile, Nayeon and Momo were exchanging comments about the game while Sana, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung (whom they miraculously dragged from the Gryffindor Tower) listened to them like they understood a word they said. Dahyun was out in the field in her own broom, documenting for the weekly school paper and avoiding Bludgers while she’s at it.

“This is the first time I’ve seen Mina play as Seeker, but by Merlin, she plays like a natural.” Nayeon stated as she looked on, with Ravenclaw in the lead, 160-120.

“Her adaptability is definitely one of a kind, there’s nothing like it.” Momo added, eyes trained at Mina as the Ravenclaw Seeker dived in when she noticed the Snitch. “I’m pretty sure scouts would love to have her on their teams.”

“Maybe that’s why Seungyeon-unnie is here, she’s hoping to convince Mina to try out their summer program.” The sixth year Slytherin presumed. Her gaze went to Jihyo, who immediately followed Mina and caught up to her with ease. She looked away, feeling that second-hand embarrassment. There’s no way Jihyo would take over Mina’s excellence today. 

“Things are not looking good for Jihyo,” The current Hufflepuff captain clucked her tongue, a disappointed look on her face. “She falls for Mina’s tricks every time. But it’s kind of scary how Mitang could actually have a player at the palm of her hand. See how she manipulated her movements to have an edge at this game.”

“Just when I thought her peak was when she was a Chaser, she would come back as a Seeker, walking on the red carpet like she owned the place.”

“That’s like...a forced Muggle idiom, Nayeonnie.”

“Let me have my moment, I still made a point.”

Back in the game, Mina snapped her fingers in frustration, the golden ball slipped from her fingers just when she was about to catch it. Jihyo flew away as well, but not giving a glare at Mina before she focused on supporting her team. Those gestures were empty threats, not bothered in the slightest when the Gryffindor Seeker tried to provoke her. However, she was worried for her. Jihyo never played like this before. Restless, easily distracted—then her eyes landed on Yoo Seungyeon, who seemed to be looking back at her, along with other scouts.

It made sense. But she pushed the thought at the back of her mind. She was here to play for the team, and not to impress a few individuals. 

Wonwoo called a timeout, after Ravenclaw scored. 210-130.

“That was some intense game,” was the first thing the captain commented when the rest of the Ravenclaw team. “Good job out there Chief, you kept Park on her toes.”

“I do my best,” Mina said casually, but she could feel a pair of eyes on her and she knew who. “The Snitch is undeniably weird today too, as if it doesn’t want me to catch it.”

“Are you sure you’ve eaten before the game?”

“Positive. I’ll do better after this timeout.”

“You never fail to impress us though, so you do you.” Wonwoo chuckled, then he turned serious. “Okay, so what do we have to look out for, Chief?”

“The Gryffs aren’t keeping up as we expected them to, and I’m glad the adjustments we made during the game were enough to keep them frustrated to score. Besides, we confused them with our tactics. They’re having a hard time predicting who’s going to score.” Mina said, receiving nods in return. “We stick to it, then I’ll focus on getting the Snitch.”

The whistle blew to indicate the timeout was done and the players were in their respective positions. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air and the game continued. Mina, prided in her sharp vision, eyed for the Snitch. Based on her initial observations, the Snitch has a pattern despite imitating the real-life Snidget. For today’s Snitch, at least. It tends to hover on the spectator side where Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were. Slowly but surely, she went there, all while eyeing Jihyo’s movements. She also heard her friend’s cheers, and looked over her shoulder briefly to see Nayeon, Sana, Momo, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu waving at her. 

“What would I do without you guys?” She murmured before going back to the game. 

Right on cue, Mina saw the Golden Snitch—an arm’s length away from her. She immediately flew after the ball, steady in her Firebolt. Most people would think that a three year old broom might lose its touch but in Mina’s care, it’s as good as the brand new ones. Because of its speed, Mina can easily inch closer to the Snitch. 

But not until she felt Jihyo bumping into her and shoved her to the side. 

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they noticed the two Seekers go neck and neck. They can’t tell who has the upper hand as they both dived for the Snitch, and managed to pull out before they reached the ground, still behind the golden ball. Jihyo inched closer but Mina would take two more to gain the upperhand. She wouldn’t let Gryffindor win this time. 

With her fingers almost brushing over the Snitch, Mina felt elated. This would be her first game winning as a Seeker, and the best game Ravenclaw had in years. She could feel it.

_ Almost— _

Then all of a sudden she felt her broom jerked and stopped abruptly, shocking her to the core as Jihyo moved forward and caught the Snitch, ending the game and Gryffindor was awarded one hundred and fifty points, with the final scores of 230-280. The whole Gryffindor house cheered while the rest were stunned, wondering what happened during that crucial moment. 

Mina could barely move from her broom, trying to recall what happened but she was in a daze. She had to be dragged off by Wonwoo and the rest of the team. Her eyes met Jihyo’s, a small smirk plastered on her face, matching her expression earlier during the game.

Her thoughts clicked. The shudder, the sudden movement of her otherwise steady broom, the confusion she experienced at the end of the game...she wanted to trash the idea because she didn’t want to believe it. She knew, deep down, Jihyo would never do such a thing. 

However, her line of thinking was cut off when Seungyeon approached her with a gentle smile on her face. While Mina rarely watched live professional Quidditch matches, she heard of Jeongyeon’s older sister and her greatest achievements for the Montrose Magpies, winning the League Cup forty times.

“Excellent performance out there. It’s a shame that Ravenclaw lost the match, you guys would’ve won in a landslide.” Seungyeon commended, which didn’t fail to make the Seeker blush. “Is it true that you almost played every position? I had to make sure my sister isn’t fooling me.”

Mina giggled. Perhaps pranking everyone in the family has been a trait of Jeongyeon. “Yes, a Beater for two years, then a Chaser last year. I didn’t get to play officially as a Keeper, but I do it occasionally during practices.” She answered. 

Seungyeon nodded, and skimmed through her notepad. “The actions were indeed notable throughout the game. Aside from the fact that you know how to work with your team, your specific orders to them have made Ravenclaw steady in contrast to Gryffindor’s sloppy work.” She stated whilst reading her notes.

“You wrote that down, unnie?”

“I wanted to be keen with who I’m looking for,” Seungyeon said sheepishly. “Personally, I would love to invite you to the Magpies’ summer program. You’ll get to know the other players, how the team works, and all of that stuff. But don’t worry, me and the team manager will have a discussion with your parents too, considering that you’re from a Muggle family. Jeongie told me all about it.”   
  


“You really thought this through?” It wasn’t to question her intentions but rather, a simple query.

“Jeongyeon and Nayeon gave me the background because I asked how’s Quidditch at Hogwarts and they suddenly blabbered almost everything, mentioning your name in between.” The star player said, placing the notepad in her handbag. She produced a card out of thin air with her wand, handing it over to the younger girl. “If you considered the offer of joining the program, don’t hesitate to send us an owl. All of the details are there. Then we can talk further of our arrangements from then on. Sounds good?”

Mina took the card and saw the address of the team’s headquarters, with a note below that implied to address the letter to her or the team manager should anyone receiving the card be interested in joining their program. “Of course, I’ll keep this in mind. But more or less, you’ll receive a letter during the break. O.W.L.s. are going to keep me busy this year.”

“Ah, the dreaded O.W.L.s., but yes, I will definitely wait for your response. Good luck for the rest of the school year.” Seungyeon said before she bowed to the younger girl. Mina returned the gesture and watched her walk away, but not before she came across Jihyo, who was excited to talk to her. 

Seungyeon only exchanged brief words with her younger cousin and pats her back before leaving the pitch. Jihyo, hurt and confused, looked at Mina with an expression that the other couldn’t decipher. She breathed sharply through her nose and walked away, never dared to look back. 

Mina’s fingers ghosted to the blue pendant she wore, the one Jihyo gave her three years ago. Never had she thought that her best friend would do this to her, above all else, for the sake of getting the attention of Seungyeon. But she was hurt and disappointed, wondering what went wrong between them.

-

Mina decided not to change into her robes before the shift, as it would be a waste to wear it only for the sake of duty. She waited for Kun to arrive so they would start, but she was met with Jihyo, frowning as she approached her.

“What—”

“Boastful, aren’t we? Acting like the main star when you’ve clearly lost the game.” Jihyo seethed.

Mina furrowed her brows at the sudden confrontation. “Jihyo, what are you talking about?”

“Despite the loss, the crowd is still in favor of you.” The Gryffindor spat, clenching her fists. “Perfect Prefect Myoui Mina, never done wrong. Even if you cry for help, everyone would be there in a heartbeat.”

The Ravenclaw raised her hands in defense. “Whoa there, Park. I never meant to steal your thunder. What the hell are you going on with this?” Then she paused, her lips curling into a smirk. “Wait, are you jealous of me, Park?”

Jihyo scoffed loudly. “Why would I be jealous of you?”

“Because you wouldn’t be this desperate to confront me over a piece of card,” Mina pointed out casually, holding the said item with her index and middle finger. “And it convinced you enough to cast  _ Confundo  _ on my broom. I got to say, you are definitely the Master of Charms.”   
  


“Rubbish, you know we’re not allowed to do magic. The broom of yours is getting old. Maybe you should buy a new one.”

“My Firebolt is well-taken care of,” Mina hissed, walking towards the other girl. “I made sure it works well before every game.”

“You didn’t check well enough to falter at catching the Snitch.” Jihyo retorted. 

In anger, Mina grabbed Jihyo’s Quidditch jumper, their faces an inch apart. “Really? Because your way of showcasing your skills was just a joke. You failed to provoke me nor you tried to assure your teammates. You’re lacking, Park. Being the fastest doesn’t necessarily mean you automatically won the match. Proper strategy wins the game, not talent.”

“You’re the one to talk.” Jihyo replied sharply. “You think you’re so high and mighty that you overlooked one thing. Everything is unpredictable in a game. If it were, then why did your team lose?”

“Because you cheated, coward!” 

In a flash, Jihyo pushed Mina’s hands away from her jumper, then grabbed her by the collar and was about to pull out her wand when Jeongyeon and Nayeon broke them apart. “You’re brave to accuse me when you don’t have any proof, you good for nothing Know-It-All!” She barked. 

“That’s because you used wandless magic on me since you’re so desperate to win!” Mina yelled back, all while Nayeon held on to her. 

“Cut it out you two!” Jeongyeon shouted, effortlessly restraining Jihyo. “Why are you fighting before our shifts begin?”

“Mina, I’m telling you to calm down,” said Nayeon in a gentle tone. It worked because Mina relaxed a little bit, then eventually the Slytherin decided to let go of the younger girl. “Breathe, don’t let anger consume you.”

“Tell that to your stupid cousin, blaming me for her failures.” Mina said mockingly, crossing her arms and giving Jihyo a condescending look. “She came here, accusing me while I was minding my own business. Do you think I started the fight?”

“But you provoked her.”

“Because she was foolish enough to fall for it.”

Jihyo wanted to charge at the Ravenclaw upon hearing the statement, but Jeongyeon was stronger. “Yeah, because an ignorant Muggle like you would never understand what I’m going through. A stupid, ignorant Muggle is what you are—”

Then a loud slap was heard. 

Jeongyeon and Mina stood there, eyes widened as Nayeon hit Jihyo’s face with the palm of her hand, her eyes glowering. “What the fuck did you just call Mina?”

Jeongyeon tried to lighten up the situation. “N-Nayeon—”

“What the fuck did you just called her?” Nayeon bellowed. If anything, insulting a Muggle-born wizard or witch in her presence was something one shouldn’t dare to do. Because that’s what she is at Hogwarts, the Slytherin who would defend them with no hesitation at all. 

Jihyo could barely speak, her mind trying to process what happened. “Unnie—” 

Sana, Momo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu arrived at the scene with a few professors in tow. They must’ve heard the commotion and tried to ask help from the adults. The Headmistress was there, her steely look enough to send chills down a student’s spine. 

“What is this all about?” Professor McGonagall asked the four girls, standing in between them.

“Professor, I was minding my own business when Jihyo charged at me and gave me baseless accusations.” Mina explained to the woman. “If anything, I should be the one accusing her.”

“And why is that, Miss Myoui?”

“Jihyo cheated at Quidditch earlier. She casted  _ Confundo  _ at my broom.”

Professor McGonagall hummed, her hands clasped together. “And you have proof to support this claim?” 

Suddenly, Jihyo found her voice again. “Professor, that’s rubbish! You don’t have to believe everything that she says!”

“Be quiet, Miss Park.” The professor said sternly and effectively made the fifth year Gryffindor keep her mouth shut. “Please proceed, Miss Myoui.”

“Dahyunnie,” Mina called to the Hufflepuff. “Show Professor the pictures.”

Dahyun took a few steps forward, her shaky hands reaching something in her robes pocket. She pulled out a few photos, the moving pictures, framed in a special paper. The young student handed it over to Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress called some of the faculty for them to see. 

The tension at the corridor heightened as the adults looked through the pictures, and then stopped at one in particular. It was the moment everyone was talking about. Upon closer inspection, with Jihyo at the end of Mina's broom bristles, she looked at the broom intently while mouthing a word. Then afterwards, Mina's Firebolt jerked and gained Jihyo the advantage to go forth and catch the Snitch. 

Professor McGonagall almost dropped the pictures. “Never have I ever—in my entire stay at Hogwarts—”

She turned to Jihyo. “The results are still fresh and I am absolutely disappointed in you, Miss Park. Two hundred and eighty points will be taken away from Gryffindor. No points can be much of a bigger value than honor in defeat. The four of you, return to the common rooms. The rest of the prefects will continue their duties as such.”

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel, returning the pictures to Dahyun and said about awarding ten points to Hufflepuff before she left the corridor completely, along with the other faculty. 

Nayeon stared at her cousin who could barely look at her in the eye. “You disgust me.” She uttered before she went to Mina, both of them on their way to the Ravenclaw Tower. 

Sana and Momo silently judged Jihyo, before they followed the two. Dahyun and Tzuyu panicked and muttered an apology to Jeongyeon, going after the others as well. 

“Chae, let's go back to the common room.” The older Gryffindor said, tugging on Jihyo's pants and dragged her in the opposite direction. “Back me up if Jihyo gets heavy, alright?”

“S-sure, Jeongyeon-unnie...” Chaeyoung stuttered, following the two girls closely. 

“We'll talk tomorrow.” Jeongyeon told her cousin. There wasn't an assurance nor anger in her tone. It was monotonous, and it scared Jihyo, her head hung in shame as Jeongyeon's words echoed in her head.

_ Respect begets respect _ .

-

As soon as the day arrived, the students already heard of what happened last night. Wherever Mina went, the students applaud her for doing the right thing. But when Jihyo was around, they turned their backs and the talks turned into whispers. Even her own house pretended she wasn't there. No one can blame the majority. They hear what they want to hear.

And so, Mina found herself at the shore of the Great Lake, nothing but the sounds of waves softly meeting the rocks and the rustling of the tree leaves as her company. 

She went back to the fight and the moments that preceded it. What made Jihyo pin all of the frustrations on her was a thought that never left her mind. Was it about her last letter? Or was it something else? Did she do something wrong that Jihyo never told her? They never fought. This was the first. 

“Oh, Jihyoling,” Mina whispered, the pendant felt heavy around her neck. “What happened to you?”

“Knock, knock, Hogwarts delivery is here!” said a voice in a cheerful way.

Mina turned her head and saw Nayeon in her broom, hovering near her. The Slytherin descended and got off her broom, holding it with one hand while she approached the younger girl. “A little snitch told me that you went here after your class had ended.” She said.

“I wasn’t in the mood to attend the rest of my afternoon sessions.” Mina admitted, facing the lake again. “And I’m pretty sure Sana told you where I usually am when I reflect about stuff that’s going on.”

“A thinker who likes to think.” Nayeon mused. She rested her broom at a big rock nearby before she headed to Mina’s side. 

Mina lifted a corner of her mouth. “Hilarious, Nayeon-unnie.”

“Welcome to Nayeon’s lame attempt to cheer you up,” The Slytherin chuckled and straightened her robes before she took a seat at the rocky ground. Mina followed suit, the both of them admiring the still water of the Great Lake.

She rarely got the chance to be with Nayeon alone, not when they were surrounded by their friends whenever they saw each other. While being in the dueling club gave them those short moments after their matches, it wasn’t like this. It was nice to share this silence with her. 

“I knew in my first year that I prefer being in the shadows,” Mina said out loud. “That way, I can explore this world without anyone breathing down my neck.”

“Do you regret playing Quidditch?”

The Ravenclaw frowned a little. “Not really. It would be my biggest regret not to play before I graduate. Then again, I never knew that I’d become well-known years later.” 

Nayeon hummed, mindlessly letting her fingers run through the rocks. “I think the reason why you became so known around the school was because you didn’t care about it. The fame, the popularity—all you did was focus on the team. You never thought of anything else except the game itself.” She stated. 

Mina laughed. “You flatter me way too much.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s the truth.” The older girl winked.

Mina playfully nudged Nayeon. “But seriously, fame shouldn’t be the reason why people play. It’s just an added bonus that you get eventually.” She said.

“I know what you mean,” Nayeon acknowledged. “We play because we fall in love with the thrill, the ongoing action, the feeling that we get to outsmart our opponents, and the pride of the team that we’re in.”

The younger girl slowly combed her hair with her fingers, lightly tugging the ends of her hair along with a sharp intake of her breath. “I just don’t get it why Jihyo wanted to be noticed with her flair of stunts when it doesn’t help much to get her team to win.” 

There it is. The thing that bothered her the most.

“People have different reasons why they pursued such a passion,” Nayeon said instead. “While we do things because we love it, there are some who are forced to do it. For the sake of others.”

“They should have the option to back away if they don’t like it anymore, it’s not that hard.”

The Slytherin snapped her fingers, an amused smile on her lips whilst she turned to look at Mina. “Ah, but not everyone has the luxury to make that choice, Mina.”

Mina raised a brow. “What do you mean, unnie?”

“Some needed to appease certain people. Otherwise, they stopped putting their attention on them.”

Mina didn’t say a word. She let Nayeon continue with a slight nod of her head. 

Soft exhale. “Jihyo...her childhood isn’t a perfect one.” Nayeon revealed. “I knew her at the same time as you did. But the only difference is, I see what’s going on at home.” She paused, contemplating what to say next. Then she went on. “Being in a family full of achievers, Jihyo never took it lightly. Her parents are well-known in the Ministry, her cousins have great marks and made a name for themselves—”

“The longer her stay at Hogwarts, the more likely she succumbed to the pressure.” Mina concluded, piecing the puzzle together. 

Nayeon gave a wistful smile. “Jihyo and I...we’re not so different. Both of us wanted to prove ourselves…”

“Unnie, about that—”

Nayeon raised a hand between them. “It’s okay, I’m feeling better than most days. No need to worry about me.”

Mina decided not to push further on the topic. “Alright.”

Silence followed. Mina observed Nayeon, thoughts running through her head as she started to compare her to Jihyo. Both are hot headed in nature, prided in what they do. Reckless as well, but Nayeon was more controlled in her movements, bringing out the Slytherin in her. In terms of morals, well, the older girl’s compass has a clear direction compared to the indecisiveness in Jihyo. But the question still remains: why did she come here and not to Jihyo?

“They say wisdom begins in wonder.” Nayeon spoke. “As a Ravenclaw, this is true, yes?”

“More or less.”

“To question is to provoke the mind.” She continued, sounding like some known philosopher. “Tell me, Mina, why do you think I'm here, and not somewhere else?”

Mina blinked. “Did you...did you just read my mind?”

Nayeon wagged her finger. “You forget that wizards aren't mind readers. It just so happened that I was starting to wonder why you haven't asked me that yet.”

“Still—”

“I'm here because I'm giving you a perspective that you never thought of considering.” Nayeon said, tapping Mina's nose. 

“Which is…?”

“Not everyone is willing to take a step in your moral grounds.”

Mina couldn't give an answer. Instead, she returned a question. “Have you talked to her?”

Nayeon shook her head. “Well, I’d better calm down when I see her. Otherwise it would end up with me yelling at her again. You know I don’t let people insult Muggle-borns. Not even my cousin is an exemption to the rule.”

“Still, you have to apologize. You hurt her physically.”

A breath of hesitation, then she lets go. “Alright, Saint Myoui. When this shitstorm’s over, I’ll talk to her.”

It was more than enough for Mina. It scared her how Nayeon was ready to beat Jihyo after the latter called her names. The words hurt, yes, but she also gave her own insults. Then again, her thoughts went back to the Slytherin’s statement. It made her think. Did she go overboard with proving that she was right and Jihyo was wrong?

Her train of thought got interrupted she heard footsteps getting louder as it got near, abruptly halting their conversation. It was Momo, along with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. The older Hufflepuff proudly showed them a basket. “These two kids with me insist on coming along, and it's a good thing that I brought enough for everyone.” She said. “I have picnic food.”

“Where’s Dahyun, by the way?” Nayeon looked at the two younger girls. “It feels incomplete without her here.”

“She had to finish her last minute homework for Transfiguration. She forgot to finish it last night.” Chaeyoung replied. “She was worried, actually, about Mina-unnie and Jihyo-unnie. Tzuyu told me she was spacing out, so maybe that’s why.”

Mina smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry you got involved in this mess, Chaengie. You and Tzuyu.”

“We’re here for you both, don’t worry.” Chaeyoung grinned, arranging the containers filled with food. “I made her an artwork and some tea earlier. She liked it and made her smile a little. That’s something. So we’re doing the same thing here.”

Mina glanced over the things they brought. “Is this your attempt to comfort me?”

“We wouldn't know if you don't join us to eat.” Momo lifted her shoulder in a half shrug, smiling. “Did you two had a good talk?”

“Yep, and you came in perfect timing. Enough for her to think things over.” The Slytherin said as she helped Tzuyu set up the blanket over the ground. “Let's eat! I'm starving.”

The Ravenclaw admired the view in front of her. With five people here for her—bickering on who gets the largest piece of kimbap—she'll manage to survive the school year, at the very least.

-

_ I have no excuse.  _

That was the conclusion she came up with. As soon as her last morning class had ended, Jihyo went to her favorite thinking spot: the grassy fields just outside the castle. No one ever goes to this place, well, except for a few individuals she knew. It gave her the peace that she needed.

“May I interest you for some hot chocolate with a pinch of salt?”

Jihyo didn’t have to turn around. Instead, she moved a little to the side and pats the empty space next to her. Jeongyeon gladly took the space and handed the thermos to her. Then she laid back on the grass with a sigh of relief.

“Who knew this place would be a good place to sleep?” The older Gryffindor stretched her limbs. Easygoing as always. 

“You.” Jihyo said simply, slowly twisting the cap open. The aroma of the beverage greeted her like how her mum would wake her up on her first day back to school. A whiff of home. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing her cousin with a goofy grin on her face. “You did this on purpose.” She accused.

Jeongyeon shrugged nonchalantly. She lifted her body from the grass, now sitting properly to face her cousin. “Depends on how you see it. I had time to make hot chocolate since I had no class before I went here.”

Jihyo poured herself a cup. She gently blew the drink before she took a sip. The velvety texture of the chocolate was enough to send her back to the comforts of home. She can hear Nayeon and Jeongyeon talking about how they’re going to make their mischievous plans work despite being prefects, her mum humming a soft tune while cooking breakfast, her dad reading the Daily Prophet about his chase with a high profile criminal, her aunt and uncle handing her extra money in secret in case she needed to buy things at Hogsmeade—she didn’t even realise a tear rolled down her cheek.

“That good, huh?” Jeongyeon said, wiping the tear off Jihyo’s face with her thumb.

A sob left Jihyo’s throat. “I’m sorry.”

Jeongyeon placed a hand at her cousin’s shoulders, guiding her head so she could lean on her. “Not to me, little Ji. Someone deserved to hear that from you.”

“But...But the team…”

“I already talked to them. They still don’t approve of what you did, but I told them you’ll come around, when you’re ready.”

Jihyo tried to wipe away the tears with her sleeves, but the consequences of her actions was too much to bear. “I hurt them. I hurt her.”   
  
Jeongyeon pats Jihyo’s back. “Yeah, because you’re a dumbass for doing it.”

“Unnie…”

“I never approved of what you did.” The older Gryffindor said bluntly. “Your feelings are valid, yes. But it still doesn’t excuse you for the shitty things you did.”

A sigh. “I know.”

“While I admit that I do dirty tricks in Quidditch, but not like this. Not out of spite.”

“I know.”

Jeongyeon pursed her lips, taking the thermos from her and poured herself another cup. “You can’t just blame Mina just because she coped better. Did you see her almost collapsing from fatigue? Or she barely kept herself awake during her classes and in Quidditch practice?”

No response. Jeongyeon expected as such, and so she took a sip from the cup. “She’s also having a hard time, Jihyo. Putting all of your negative energy towards her doesn’t help the both of you. It tears you apart. Mina’s wondering why you can’t even talk to her like you usually do.”

“I...I don’t know what to say…”   
  
“If anything, you set yourself on a high pedestal. You have this mindset that if Mina can do it, then so do you.” Jeongyeon spelled it out for her. “Then with what happened recently, you felt inferior. You feel like you couldn’t catch up.”

“Yeah…” Jihyo admitted, letting that burden out in the open.

The older girl ruffled her cousin’s hair. “Gryffindor didn’t raise a loser. So you’d better focus on being the better version of yourself and stop comparing yourself to anyone.”

“Okay.” Jihyo accepted, taking those words to heart. “Do you think Nayeon-unnie’s okay?”

Jeongyeon’s expression turned grim. “Honestly? I don’t know. Her mind’s all over the place.” She admitted. “She’s...She’s trying her best. And most likely, she’s trying to bury it for now, just to be there for Mina.”

“Oh. Right.”

“The comment you made was a low blow, Ji. Nayeon was hurt, especially since it came from you.”

“I know.” It was all Jihyo could say, and she felt lame for saying it. A tough year ahead of her, and she had to face it, if she wanted to prove to people she changed.

-

Aside from the fact that she had to cram her homework, Dahyun purposely declined the offer to join Momo in their attempt to lift Mina’s spirits. Being with Chaeyoung and knowing she’s dating someone else made it hard for her to breathe properly. She had to take a step back and let the other girl do what she wants without hurting herself in the process. It was already bad when the Gryffindor nearly forgot to tell her that she’s dating someone in their year, she didn’t need to involve herself that much. 

Dahyun breathed sharply through her nose, restless inside the library. She has two more questions needed to be answered, with over thirty minutes left before her next class. She could barely concentrate last night, witnessing how Mina and Jihyo fought, and because she immediately developed the pictures, she showed it to Mina, proving to be vital information about the blatant cheating in Quidditch.

“Trouble in paradise?”

The Hufflepuff stopped writing to see Gahyeon sitting across her, arms crossed and leaned at the table to check on whatever she’s doing. “Is that about the vanishing spell?” 

Dahyun can feel the heat rising to her cheeks. “Yes, and I forgot to finish it last night.”

“You looked troubled, want me to do it for you while you vent?”

“Gahyeon…”   
  


Lee Gahyeon, fourth year Ravenclaw and one of Dahyun’s friends. Whenever Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are too busy to hang out with her, the two of them spend their free time together. 

She took the parchment from Dahyun. “Ah, these parts are relatively easy. I remember the answers from memory.” She said as she looked over the contents. She borrowed the quill and ink from her and started writing. “Okay, so what’s bothering you recently, Miss Kim Dahyun?”

Dahyun blinked. “Oh, um, well...Jihyo-unnie and Mina-unnie had a fight and I feel bad because the pictures I took from yesterday’s game were the reason why it drove them apart even more.” She mumbled. “If I hadn’t—”

“They’ll still know about it, sooner or later.” Gahyeon told her, eyes focused on the homework. “It's pretty obvious what happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“Many bad encounters lead to tension. Everyone at Hogwarts obviously knew Ravenclaw would win, but out of desperation or some sort, Jihyo-unnie decided to cast wandless magic on Mina-unnie's broom.” The Ravenclaw explained briefly whilst writing the answers in the parchment. “Perhaps that led to the ill feelings they have with one another exploding in their faces.”

“Maybe…” Dahyun trailed off, not convinced in the slightest. 

“You're not convinced, are you?”

“I'm just worried they would hate me because of the pictures,” The Hufflepuff said above a whisper, fingers slowly curled up into a fist. “But I needed to document for the school paper…”

“And you did the right thing.” Gahyeon assured, handing over the finished homework. “It just so happened that you captured that moment, and neither of them couldn't get away from it.”

Dahyun took a deep breath. “I’m worried about them. That was the first time I’ve seen it, like they don’t even recognize each other.”

Gahyeon reached out to Dahyun’s hands and gave it a squeeze, hoping to give that hint of comfort. “Moping doesn’t suit you that well, champ. Come on, we still have class to attend.”

“Are you free on Hogsmeade day?” Dahyun blurted out, eyes widening because she realized she hadn’t thought about this carefully. 

The Ravenclaw, however, was amused with the sudden proposal. A corner of her mouth lifted while her brows were raised. “May I know the reason behind this interesting offer, Miss Kim Dahyun?”

“To repay you for the homework. You saved me from being scolded again for turning in late requirements.” Dahyun reasoned. Plausible enough.

Gahyeon stared at her with a curious look, considering it. Dahyun felt her heart drop, ready to hit herself into a wall and bury herself to the ground. Not only did she made the other girl do her homework, she also had the audacity to ask her out to Hogsmeade with a lame excuse. 

Gahyeon’s lips split into a grin. “Sure, why not? I’d love to go with you.”

“Okay, okay, that’s good.” Dahyun nodded eagerly, hands clutching her homework. “Shall we go to class?”

“After you,” The other girl moved to the side, gallantly gesturing for her to walk first. 

Not used to this kind of deed, the Hufflepuff stuttered. “O-Oh, um, t-thank you…” 

They walked together in comfortable silence. Dahyun didn’t expect this at all. She quietly blew her cheeks as she walked down the stairs, embarrassed at the turn of events.

She wondered what gift she could possibly give to Gahyeon as a token of her appreciation. A treat to her favorite restaurant? Honeydukes? A necklace? A pair of earrings? If this were—

_ No, Dahyun. Stop it. Stop thinking of her. _ She told herself.  _ Don’t think of her just this once. _

“Hey, we’re almost there.” She heard Gahyeon say.

Then again, Dahyun can worry about the gift later. She had to focus on surviving Transfiguration class first.

-

Jihyo walked towards the library, attempting to catch up on the homework she missed since she skipped classes the other day. Still under the scrutiny of her peers, she reminded herself that she shouldn’t let herself be affected and focus on the task at hand. In this cold November weather, she actually brought an extra jacket and a blanket with her. Because apparently, there’s a part of the library where she could sleep without getting scolded. The blanket keeps her warm enough to process information for her homework.

Going to her usual spot near the restricted section, she noticed someone took a seat at the end of the table, head resting on a closed textbook, dozing off. She didn’t mind, for as long the snores weren’t loud to distract her. 

Jihyo borrowed books enough for her to cover what was needed for the assignment. For the most part, the answers were relatively easy to find but it was tedious to skim through the thick textbooks. She rubbed her temples when she finally found the information she was looking for. 

“The way I hate answering about astrology,” She muttered under her breath, writing the answer down in her parchment.

As she continued to do her homework, she heard the student stir in their sleep. Jihyo ignored it at first, until she heard them say something gibberish, yet the voice was familiar. She lifted her gaze and her heart skipped a beat at the first thing she saw.

The blue pendant dangling around their neck.

Setting her quill down, she cautiously approached the student, slowly swept the hair covering their face. Her breath hitched. “Minari?”

It confirmed her suspicions. But seeing the Ravenclaw in this state was a rare sight to see. She never sleeps in the library, and would even scold her for doing so when they do homework together. 

Jihyo felt her heart constrict. When was the last time they did things together? Months ago before summer? She can’t recall. She took a closer look at her sleeping form. “I’m sorry,” She murmured, carefully tucking some strands behind the other girl’s ear. “I know you won’t hear me, but, I’m starting to do better today. Doing missed homework and all.”

A soft breath left her lips, eyes glossy. “You didn’t deserve that. And I’m really sorry for treating you that way.” 

Of course, Mina didn’t answer. She looked peaceful in her sleep, not an inch of her tired features, though the dark circles were still evident. Then she noticed the moles in her face, scattered in a way it formed a constellation, like—

“Cassiopeia,” She recited like it was an answer she discovered, her index finger tracing the pattern without touching her face. “Your stars formed Cassiopeia.”

Mina then scrunched her face, making Jihyo freeze on her spot. The other girl rolled her shoulders, before she settled in her sleeping position. On instinct, Jihyo folded her jacket in a pillow-like shape. She gently removed the textbook from Mina’s head and replaced it with the jacket. She followed it by draping the blanket over her shoulders. Her blanket, the item in her possession since childhood, wrapped around Mina.

Then it hit her, greeting her like the first leaf falling from the tree. Gently swaying along the wind, fluttering down to the ground.  _ Shit _ . “I like you.” Jihyo said in realization, her hand covering her mouth. “What in the name of Merlin—”

The first thing Jihyo did was gather her things and return the books, before she glanced at Mina’s sleeping form for one more time. Her mind became frenzy, heart pounding, not noticing that she bumped into someone else on her way out of the library.

“Jihyo?” It was Sana.

“O-Oh, Sana-unnie.” Jihyo greeted quietly. 

“I saw what you did.”

Her entire body stiffened, not saying anything. But why was she nervous about the older girl finding out what she did?

Instead, Sana smiled warmly. “Took you awhile, huh?”

“You...You’re not angry at me?” Of course she would ask the question.

“No. But I am disappointed with what you did a few days ago.” The half-veela stated, crossing her arms. “I’m just hurt because Mitang was really worried. You treated her differently.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, but not to me. Apologize to that sleepyhead over there.” Sana mused, jerking her thumb over the table where Jihyo was a minute ago. 

The younger girl gave a small smile. “I will. I’m trying.”

“I know you are.” Sana reiterated, patting Jihyo’s cheek gently. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t even confess to her even though she can’t hear it.”

Jihyo hid her face with the palm of her hand, a groan involuntarily left her lips. “God, I—I don’t—”

Sana lightly tapped Jihyo’s nose, the corners of her mouth lifted. “Take it as a lesson. That way, you wouldn’t do it again.” She said. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to wake her up. Don’t worry about your things, I’ll make sure she keeps it until you’re ready to face her again.”

Jihyo bowed slightly. “Thank you, unnie. I really don’t know how to repay you for this.”

“Fix your mess, that’s all I’m asking for.” The Hufflepuff told her. She walked away and left Jihyo to her own accord. 

The Gryffindor closed her eyes and breathed, trying to steady her fluttering heart. The road to redemption wouldn’t be easy. Jeongyeon’s words replayed in her head, understanding the meaning behind it. If she wanted to earn the respect of other people, she had to respect herself too. She had to earn everyone’s trust again. This was a start, acknowledging and learning from her mistakes. 

The next question is, how can she apologize to the girl who was nothing but supportive of her? The same girl, with the constellation on her face and a blanket to keep her warm, made her realize she likes her?

“Park Jihyo, clown of the year. That’s what you are.” She mumbled to herself as she walked away from the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, um, well, I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Again, I accept commissions! Just DM me on twitter or support me on kofi. Thank you for reading and see you again in the next two chapters! :D
> 
> kofi link: ko-fi.com/smilexjihyo  
> twitter: @smilexjihyo


	11. death eater's child

When Nayeon got the chance to be at the end of the table and near the Headmaster’s podium for the Welcoming Feast, she immediately regretted it. She would remove that memory from her mind, not to be remembered, or maybe she could cast  _ Obliviate  _ on herself and create false memories. Give herself that taste of ignorance.

“This will only be a sign of caution to everyone,” Professor McGonagall announced to the student body. “But a group of Aurors will roam the castle grounds…”   
  


Whispers rose from the tables. Some shared worried looks, others were mainly curious. Nayeon, however, felt that tingle of anxiety in her fingertips. Seeing Bae Joohyun, her senior, talking amongst the rest of the faculty and her fellow Aurors, she doesn’t like the feeling of this. She immediately spared a glance at Jeongyeon. With a warm smile on her face, she did her best to reassure her. It comforted Nayeon for a little bit.

“I will not keep anything from you.” The Headmistress said. “The rumors are true, I’m afraid. There are Death Eaters lurking near the castle, waiting for the chance to strike.” She paused when the students’ whispers grew louder. She raised a hand to give that command of silence. “I have spoken with the rest of the teachers and we will alter the lessons taught for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Every week, an Auror conducts the lesson to give more practical approaches. This is also a chance to the fifth years who will be considering taking this profession in the near future.”

The talks continued, and Professor McGonagall briefly looked at Nayeon with that flash of concern, before her expression turned stoic to address the students. “These Death Eaters shouldn’t interfere with our daily activities, because they feed on our fear. For everyone’s discretion and with the permission of the Ministry of Magic, I present to you the identities of the remaining Death Eaters that haven’t been caught yet.”

With a wave of her wand, four large portraits appeared from thin air, revealing their names at the bottom of the material. As the last two portraits were shown to the rest of the school, Nayeon shouldn’t be surprised at all. But here she was. 

“In the name of Merlin and everything be damned,” Nayeon said as she stared at the last two portraits, loud enough for a few people to hear. Her blood ran cold. She almost forgot how to breathe. She knew all eyes were on her, a familiar feeling coming back to her from five years ago. 

The faces of her parents were plastered to the rest of the student body. Nayeon tuned out the rest of the chatter, because her eyes were trained at them. Like she was staring back at two murderers. She shuddered at the thought, focusing instead at Professor McGonagall’s speech.

She could barely eat her dinner—finally, an Asian cuisine—but the coincidence of it all made her think she was offered her last supper. Despite the circumstances, Nayeon decided to push through with her duties after dinner. But she was called to the side by Joohyun.

“Hey NayNay,” The older girl greeted fondly, arms outstretched. “Look at you, all grown up. It’s been three, four years? Since we last saw each other?”

Nayeon immediately accepted the embrace, feeling like a first year all over again with Joohyun looking out for her and the times they bonded in her first two years at Hogwarts. “Joohyun-unnie, I’m not like them.” She sighed. 

“I know, Nayeon.” Joohyun said. “That’s why we’re here. To protect the school and help you clear your name.”

“Didn’t know you two were close.” commented by Kang Seulgi, also a part of the Aurors assigned to the school. 

“She’s my precious junior, of course I had to look out for her.” Joohyun chuckled, stroking Nayeon’s hair.

Seulgi nodded in understanding, her gaze softened when she turned to the younger girl. “I know we didn’t talk much aside from trash talking each other in Quidditch, but I hope you know that the Aurors are doing everything they can to catch them right away and send them to Azkaban.” She said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “And as what Joohyun-unnie said, we’re here to help you dispel the rumors in relation to you.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Nayeon said sincerely. “I have to go, though. Prefect duties start soon, and you’ll be on patrol too, right?”

The two Aurors hummed in agreement. “Our meetup would be here to discuss our rotations with the teachers and Professor McGonagall.” Seulgi informed her. Then she gently pushed Nayeon forward. “Go on, do your thing. Your unnies will handle the rest from here.”

The sixth year Slytherin smiled and went on to do her prefect duties, pairing up with Jeongyeon. At the very least, there was comfort. Unlike before, she has friends now that would be her support. 

_ Things will be better _ . Nayeon told herself.  _ Things will be better. _

-

Or maybe not.

After hearing the fight between Jihyo and Mina, things weren’t better on her end as well. Rumors escalated because some students were spreading malicious information about her meeting her parents at the dead of the night, sneaking out of Hogwarts so they would formulate the plan of making the Death Eaters infiltrate the castle. 

Way too detailed for Nayeon’s liking. 

Still, she didn’t let the rumors get to her. She attended her classes and did her daily routine like she should. Even if some students eyed her with caution, she ignored them. She knows she’s innocent. 

But up until to what extent can she endure all of this?

“Do you think it’s legal to gouge someone’s eyes out?” Jeongyeon asked casually during lunch, taking a bite of her apple. “I wouldn’t be expelled for doing so, right?”

Momo and Tzuyu looked at her, disgusted at the question. Nayeon, however, entertained the thought of it. “If you do it without leaving evidence, I think that’s legal enough.” She answered while mindlessly eating her food.

Tzuyu slowly placed the meatball back on her plate, not in the mood to eat it anymore. Momo twisted her face in disbelief and pretended the conversation never happened in the first place. 

Jeongyeon had a follow-up question. “How many do you think I can do for a day, if I start right now?” 

“It depends on how you will plan it though.” Nayeon replied, temporarily stopped chewing her food. “How many are looking at me right now?”

The Gryffindor looked over her best friend’s shoulder, subtly counting off the students who immediately turned their gazes away. “Four pretended like they’re not looking at you, two kept staring and having no shame, then three would glance when they had the chance.”

“That’s nine idiots?”

“Nine idiots.” Jeongyeon confirmed. 

“You can try five people at a time, see how it goes.” Nayeon stated before she went back to her food. “Try to be clean. Mr. Filch wouldn’t be happy if you left a mess.”

“Do you two converse like this every day?” Momo asked the two, barely touched her pasta because she can vividly imagine the gore.

“When people are getting annoying.” The two said in unison.

Tzuyu tightened her lips, one corner of her mouth lifted. “Maybe I do have regrets knowing you two.” 

Jeongyeon shrugged nonchalantly, giving the younger Slytherin a teasing smile. “Well, Chou Tzuyu, if you haven’t met us, life would be dull.”

“My life would have its peace and quiet.” Tzuyu deadpanned.

Jeongyeon briefly shared a look with the younger girl, her brow raised. “But it’s not fun.”

“Highly doubt it.”

“Oh, I’m telling you. You’d be bored without me.”

“I’m friends with a narcissist. What joy.”

“You two bicker like an old couple. I’m losing count on who wins the arguments.” Nayeon mumbled, finishing the little remains of food on her plate. 

“I think no one wins this one, Nayeonnie.” Momo pointed out, showing the Slytherin the pocket notebook she kept in her robes. “But I think Tzuyu’s leading—”

“You’re keeping tabs?” Jeongyeon and Tzuyu asked at the same time. Then looked at each other for copying their line. 

Momo made a face. “Of course we do. Ever since we gathered during breakfast, lunch, or dinner, not once did our table get some peace because the both of you throw remarks back and forth. I mean, not that Jeongyeon loves to argue with any being who breathes—”

“Take that statement back, Hirai.” Jeongyeon whined but Momo never let up. Even Tzuyu, who would rather sit back and let the chaos unfold, joined the two. 

Nayeon chuckled to herself, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that at least one student would keep an eye on her like she would bear the Dark Mark one day and show it off to the school, laughing maniacally.

Like she was meant to have it. Carved into her soul, her flesh, her memory. Pray tell, how can a sixteen year old—barely knew her parents—carry the responsibility of a role she never wanted to begin with? 

The absurdity of it all, Nayeon believed. She knows herself. Im Nayeon, heir to the Im manor and its remaining fortune, sixth year from the house of Slytherin, a pureblood but despised pureblood supremacy and everyone who shared the same mindset, wanted to become an Auror or a teacher at Hogwarts…that should be more than enough to convince people otherwise.

It should be. But she can’t say the same for them.

-

Momo would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried for Nayeon. 

Ever since the school year started with the announcement at the Welcoming Feast, she kept an eye on her whenever she can. While the Slytherin doesn’t show how the stares affected her, one way or another, Momo can see that flash of annoyance in her eyes. Sometimes when her mouth twitches, blink rapidly, or clench her fist at least twice to keep her emotions in check. 

It was starting to bother Nayeon. Unlike five years ago, this was painfully slow, chipping away her strength. Each day that passed, Momo noticed the usual spark in her eyes slowly disappear. She flinches whenever she hears the names of her parents being uttered by the students in the corridors. Stares lingered as she entered the Great Hall. 

“Nayeonnie,” Momo called out to the Slytherin.

Nayeon blinked and immediately turned her attention to her. “Yeah? Sorry, I spaced out.”

The Hufflepuff chuckled, but she couldn’t ignore the subtle sorrowful feeling that settled in her heart. “I made bibimbap for the both of us.” She said as she showed her a lunchbox. “Your favorite.”

Nayeon perked up at the mention of food. “Does it have—

“The mushrooms, bean sprouts, and fried egg. You know I would never forget those,” Momo said, reaching for the sleeves of Nayeon's robes and tugging on it lightly. “We could eat it at the grassy fields near the Quidditch pitch. That spot should be peaceful enough.”

“Okay.” Nayeon beamed. Momo liked that image, almost looking at the younger version of her. The girl who loves to do playful tricks on her classmates along with Jeongyeon; the girl who offered to taste her cooking even if there were too many spices in it; the girl who loves Quidditch with all of her heart.

Like they’re in their own world, the two of them. Nayeon savored it, humming as she took a spoonful of the food. Her feet happily tapping the ground when she also paired it with kimchi. A simple dish but it made her the happiest.

Momo didn’t realize she stared at her longer than she would’ve thought.

“Wednesday,” She blurted out, Nayeon looking at her curiously. “There’s a meteor shower. Around two in the morning. They say it’s better to watch it at the astronomy tower. I don’t know if we can sneak out past curfew but—”

“Okay.” answered Nayeon, smiling softly. “We can watch it together.”

“R-Really? I mean, not that I want you to abuse your authority as a prefect, but I don’t want you getting into trouble for it.” Momo reasoned.

The Slytherin shook her head lightly. “We’ll get a pass, just leave it to me.”

Momo pointed her spoon at the other girl. “This better be legal, Im-Yoo.”

Nayeon winked. “Don’t worry. I did many things during our six years here and look, I’m not expelled!”

“I’m not surprised that you’ll actually brag about this.”

“And we get to watch the meteor shower together because of it.”

A soft, tender laugh left Momo’s lips. “Alright then, troublemaker. If we get caught, I’ll just tell Filch you brainwashed me into getting inside the astronomy tower.”

“Duly noted with thanks, Chef Hirai.” Nayeon teased, covering the already empty lunch container with a lid. “Do you mind if I wash this then give it back to you later? I just...well...I thought it would be rude if I let you clean this when I was the one who used it.”

“It’s fine that I do it since I made the food for the both of us, but I wouldn’t mind that lovely offer too.” Momo said. “We should go back inside the castle, we have class in a few minutes.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nayeon did a mock salute, making Momo giggle at the sight of it. 

As Momo was about to get up from the ground, she almost slipped when her footing was wrong but she felt a strong arm on her waist, holding her in place. She leaned against Nayeon in the midst of her, not noticing how swift the other girl was in catching her. Oddly enough, a sense of security washed over her.

“You always forget to step on your right,” Nayeon whispered dangerously close to her ear. “You easily find your balance on that side, then when the ground is even, you eventually settle on your left.”

Momo cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah. Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’ll still catch you even if you forget.”

“Charmer, aren’t we, Miss Nayeon?” 

“Depends on how you see it, Miss Momo.”

The Hufflepuff laughed, pulling Nayeon’s arm from behind. “Come on you, we’re about to be late.”

Momo can’t wait for Wednesday morning to arrive.

-

Sneaking out of the common room at one-thirty in the morning proved to be one of the most difficult things Momo ever experienced. Mainly because she wasn’t experienced enough to be as sneaky unlike Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

The Slytherin sent an owl earlier and told her to meet her near the Transfiguration courtyard, following the route she listed down for her to safely cast  _ Lumos  _ and avoid getting caught. Carefully, she walked her way, stopping momentarily and hiding to the side whenever she heard footsteps. 

It was a short trip from the Hufflepuff common room, arriving at the meet up spot after a few minutes. She waited for Nayeon, who would probably be here anytime now. 

A breath tickled her ear, then whispered. “Did I make you wait for too long?”

Momo wanted to scream, her heart threatening to leap out of her throat. She clutched her chest, steadying her breathing and whipped her head to see a grinning Nayeon, light illuminating from the tip of her wand. In response, she hit Nayeon’s arm. Hard.

Nayeon flinched, her hand clutching her arm. “Ah fu—”

“Don’t you dare do that again!” Momo scolded in a hushed tone. “I almost screamed and blew our cover, dummy! Why did you do that?”

Nayeon stifled her laughter, briefly pinching the other girl’s cheek. “Just for fun. Come on, let’s get into the astronomy tower before we could be seen here.”

The two walked briskly towards the spiral staircase, with Nayeon holding on to her hand. There was something different about her, Momo noticed. An unexplainable warmth flooded her chest, seeing the smile that never left Nayeon’s face as they climbed the stairs. 

Reaching the top, it wasn’t dark as Momo expected it to be. The armillary sphere, placed at the center of the tower, took more than half of the space. The spherical framework was something Momo would never understand despite receiving good marks in the subject. The moonlight that surrounded the tower touched the wooden floor, revealing the worn out edges of the planks. Pretty sure that aside from Astrology lectures, the place holds more history than one could imagine. 

“You look like it's your first time being here.” Nayeon commented, walking around the place.

“I never get the chance, you know? We were always told to pay attention to the sky, and it left little time for me to look around.” Momo answered, following the other girl. 

“Ah, fair point.”

Nayeon leaned against the rails at the part where the tower faces the lake, arms crossed. The gentle wind whipped her hair towards her back and she closed her eyes to get the full experience. Momo didn’t know why, but her heart fluttered at the sight. For the first time, this was Nayeon’s most peaceful state. As if this were the time she lets go of the chains she needed to carry. 

“Be with me, Momo.” Nayeon called to her, eyes still closed. “You’ll love the wind here.”

“R-Right…” Momo muttered. She walked towards her and when she took the empty space next to Nayeon, she delicately placed her hands at the metal bars of the rails. She was right. She loved the wind.

“The moon has never glowed this color,” Nayeon said out loud. “It’s nice.”

Momo’s gaze darted towards the big ball of light, emitting a blue-like hue in this particular morning. Comfort. That would be the first word that Momo thought of when she saw the moon. Like singing a lullaby to her, softly embracing her, and filled her soul with the solace she never knew she needed. She tightened her grip on the rails.

“I wish it were always like this.” She admitted. “Many chances to have a moment with the moon and stars, alone with your thoughts.”

“Or with lovely company.” Nayeon added, glancing at her. 

“Yeah, with lovely company.” Momo agreed with a smile, looking back at her.

Another silence engulfed them. With Nayeon, it wasn’t always loud and cheery as she initially thought. It can be solemn too, where they have the opportunity to be themselves for a little while. When they both looked up at the sky, strands of light passed through the black canvas, adding color to the night. Momo held her breath, her first time witnessing a meteor shower in person. 

“They’re beautiful,” Nayeon said softly, moving closer to Momo. “Who knew it would be this majestic to watch?”

“I suppose we’re lucky then.” Momo chuckled, letting the other girl lean her head on her shoulder. On instinct, she placed a hand on Nayeon’s waist. “I hope it could bring peace to anyone seeing this.”

The Slytherin hummed. They were in the same position for a few moments, reveled in the arms of each other. Nayeon spoke to break the silence between them. “I dream of it sometimes.” She said above a whisper. 

“What is?”

“My fear becoming a reality.”

Momo pursed her lips, then let out a soft exhale. “Was it detailed, or just fragments?”

“Sometimes it’s the first, sometimes the second, then there were days it’s a bit of both.” Nayeon answered, her hands holding on to the rails. “I’m always woken up with that flash of green before my eyes.”

“Have you seen it with your own eyes?”

“Most of the time, yes. Kookeu tried to pull me away but I guess at the time, it piqued my interest.” Nayeon drew in a shaky breath. “I—I didn’t know how it started. Maybe...Maybe it’s because remnants of the manor resonated with me. Every corner screams of it.”

“It?”

“The unforgivable curses.” The Slytherin said, hesitant to even mention it. “The screams, the cry for help, each of them begging to spare their lives—”

“You don’t have to say it if you’re not comfortable sharing.” Momo cooed. “I understand.”

Nayeon shook her head. “I think it’s time I tell someone about it. It’s been years since I last saw the faces of my parents.”

“You mean, you never told anyone? Not even your adopted family?” 

Nayeon swallowed visibly, detaching herself from Momo. She hid her face with the palm of her hand. “I...I can’t. Not like this.”

Momo had to admit, she immediately missed her warmth. “What do you mean, Nayeonnie?”

“I don’t want their pity or their consolation.” Nayeon said as a matter-of-fact. “I don’t want them to treat me like I’m fragile, making sure I won’t break apart.”

Surprised with herself, Momo knew what she meant. It was easy for her to piece everything together. “You wanted assurance.”

The Slytherin ducked her head further, biting her lower lip, and her eyes closed shut. A huge intake of breath was heard, and Momo couldn’t help but to reach for her hand. Maybe it can give the comfort Nayeon needed at the moment.

In a breathy whisper, Nayeon made herself vulnerable with every word that left her. “I’m scared, Momo. I don’t want to end up like them.”

Momo nodded, giving her the quiet urge to continue. Nayeon’s bottom lip quivered. “The dreams felt real this time. Instead of watching it, I was the one casting the curses. My parents were next to me, encouraging me, and—” She choked on her words, covering her mouth with her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Nayeon...”

“I cast the curses on you.” Nayeon confessed, like she committed a crime she didn’t want to admit. “In some dreams, our friends were there as well. But mostly, it’s you.”

The Hufflepuff clenched her jaw. She had no idea what to feel, knowing she appeared mostly in her dreams. “How...How bad was it...when it was me?”

She was met with Nayeon's teary eyes. “To the point it made me pray every night before I go to sleep, hoping it wouldn’t be you.” 

“That much detail?”

The Slytherin wiped her tears. “Yes. When you were in my dreams, everything was vivid. I know in which part of the manor it happened. I inflicted those three curses on you, in different scenarios. And you don't want to know how.”

“Tell me.” Momo insisted.

“Momo…”

She reached out for her hands, caressing the back with her thumb. “The dreams aren’t real. I’m here, Nayeon. You feel my hands, this is reality.”   
  


Nayeon couldn’t look her in the eye. “I was two when they started kidnapping Muggle-borns and brought them to the manor, demanding information about Harry Potter. Back then, I didn’t know what to feel when I woke up to the screams in the middle of the night. Kookeu would do some magic to lull me to sleep. Most of the time, it gave me dreamless nights.”

“You mean, the nightmares started when you got into Hogwarts?”

“Yes.” 

“When were the times you slept peacefully?”

“This is making me sound like I’m a masochist.”

“You’re not.” Momo said softly, still cradling her hands. “Let me carry your burdens for tonight.”

Nayeon lifted her head, meeting her eyes once again. “What do I do then?”

Momo smiled. “Breathe. That would be more than enough.”

Nayeon nodded, mindlessly laced their fingers, as if it would form a deeper connection between them. “I didn’t understand then. Sometimes, I come across them, seeing that green light glowing in some of the empty rooms. There were days I heard cries of immense pain.” She said breathlessly. “I used to look back at blank stares, not really knowing they were under the  _ Imperius  _ curse.”

“Then it just appeared in your dreams? Out of nowhere?”

“It was just a flash of memories at first, which I easily brushed it off as nothing more than a nightmare.” Nayeon shuddered, possibly a fragment of the dream coming to her. “But recently, during the summer, they became more real. Like that was the reality I was living in, not this peaceful moment with you.”

“You had an idea, didn’t you? Even before Professor McGonagall announced it at the feast.” Momo concluded, biting her inner cheek afterwards. She felt her heart crack. Nayeon doesn’t deserve to go through this.

“It wasn’t bothersome at first. I can manage them unlike before. But with the rumors escalating...”

Momo wrapped her arms around the other girl, not saying a word.  _ You'll be okay.  _ She desperately wanted to say that. She wanted to take her struggles away. But she knew the pain would still be there. A part of her that she doesn’t know how to let go.

“I’m really sorry you went through this alone,” She murmured, hugging her tighter. “But I’m here. This is your reality. Everyone’s safe. I’m safe. Okay?”

She heard Nayeon sniffle. “You smell like peaches and cream.”

Short laughter. “Do you like it?”

“I think it’s my favorite, sweet and pleasant.” Nayeon mumbled against Momo’s shoulder. “Like you.”

Such a simple statement yet, it made her heart flutter. It was weird, considering that she used to be sure of where her feelings lie. “Should I wear the perfume more often then?”

“You don’t wear it everyday?”

“Not as often as you thought.”

“Okay.” Nayeon snuggled closer to the other girl, arms around her waist. “Can we stay like this for a little while? Then we could watch the meteor shower again if you’d like.”

“We could do that.” Momo said. “The whole thing would last for hours. We have time.”

“Do we have class later?”

“I think it’s one class, but it would probably be a short meeting. Something about giving homework for the week.”

“Then we watch the meteor shower until the sun rises.” Nayeon decided, flashing a grin at her. “It would be nice, spending the night with you like this.”

Momo lifted the corners of her mouth. It was definitely nice to be with Nayeon. “As you wish, troublemaker.” 

Momo was used to pulling an all-nighter. She does it when she has unanswered assignments to finish, or studying for an important test the next day. Normally, a typical Muggle would drink coffee to keep them awake on the job, but Momo would brew a cup of tea to get her going. For tonight, however, no dose of caffeine can match this moment. Her, Nayeon, and the dark sky painting its canvas to keep them company. 

A sense of familiarity. It’s how Momo described this moment. Nayeon was no stranger. They have known each other for years, although this was the only time they let themselves lean on the other. She did wonder why, but only for a short moment.

“Thank you for telling me.” Momo breathed, heart beating faster than it should. “Did watching the meteor shower help somehow?”

Nayeon loosened her hold of her. “It did. It helped me ease my mind about what’s going on lately. Thank you.”

Unconsciously, Momo pressed her lips at the crown of Nayeon’s head. She had no idea how or why she did it all of a sudden. She froze when she realized it a moment later, but the breathy laugh that left the other girl snapped her back to reality.

“Let’s go back to watching the sky, Momo.”

-

Days after that night with Momo, it helped Nayeon clear her head for a little while. She became even more excited when she knew what was going to happen for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

Joohyun and Seulgi were the guest instructors for today, therefore there was ease upon entering the classroom. Chairs were moved to the side, creating more space for them to walk around compared to the usual set up.

“Alright, settle down.” Joohyun called to the class, her hand resting on her wand holster. “Everyone probably knows who we are but for formality’s sake, we’ll introduce ourselves. I’m Bae Joohyun and I’m working in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror.”

“Some of my juniors are in this class but again, for formality’s sake, I’m Kang Seulgi and Joohyun-unnie’s my partner in crime.” The former Hufflepuff said with a polite smile on her face.

But even before the two women began their lecture, an owl hooted from the iron chandelier, swooping down and flew over the heads of the students. Then it landed gracefully at the blackboard, its curious eyes wandering to the students. However, Nayeon felt the urge to look away when the owl stared at her longer than the rest. She didn't want to admit that an animal's stare intimidated her in a way.

“Dramatic as always, Celeste.” Joohyun chuckled, acknowledging the bird’s presence. “Don’t mind her that much. Celeste always assists us in our patrols, so more or less she keeps an eye out for everyone.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the owl is better than me when it comes to duels,” Jeongyeon whispered to Nayeon, making the other girl roll her eyes on her. 

“Don’t ruin the whole mood, Yoo.” Nayeon said.

Seulgi clapped her hands to get the attention of the class. “In real life situations, there are moments that engaging in a duel wouldn’t give you the chance to do your counterattacks, so it’s best to have your wand at the ready at all times.” She said.

“Spells will be hurled at you, one after the other, and having quick decision making skills would make things easier for you.” Joohyun added, effortlessly pulled out her wand from the holster. “Seulgi and I will demonstrate what it looks like, then we’ll teach you a new spell, the blasting curse.”

Excited whispers were heard among the students, especially when the two Aurors faced each other on the opposite end, wands pointing at the other. With the flick of her wrist, Seulgi made the first move. “ _ Stupefy! _ ”

Joohyun deflected it with little movement required, never losing her stance. Seulgi hurled another, a flash of blue light coming out from the tip of her wand. “ _ Expulso! _ ”

“ _ Protego!”  _ Joohyun cried with the wave of her hand, and then hurled an attack spell back at Seulgi. “ _ Depulso! _ ”

Seulgi quickly produced a bluish white barrier, showcasing her skill in terms of nonverbal magic as she effortlessly created variations of the shield charm despite Joohyun’s attempts to gain the upperhand. Though when she successfully deflected the scarlet jet of light that the other Auror casted, Seulgi accidentally redirected it to the blackboard where the owl was staying. Celeste screeched as a response when she immediately flew away to avoid herself getting burned, but the object left a nasty mark. 

The owl landed on Seulgi’s head and pecked the Auror. “Ow! Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Seulgi winced, touching her head to check if she was bleeding. Thankfully, she wasn’t.

Joohyun turned to the students—wearing those expressions of awe—and smiled. “Nonverbal magic is also essential in duels and I suppose you already tackled the topic in class.” She said. “Gaining the advantage is the key in winning, but before we talk about it further, Seulgi will demonstrate the blasting curse to you.”

The other Auror nodded. She pointed her wand at one of the mechanical Death Eaters—the dummies—lifting it and placed it a few meters away from Joohyun. She took the place of the older woman and readied herself to cast the spell. Flicking her wand towards the dummy, Seulgi shouted. “ _ Confringo! _ ”

A ball of fire left the tip of her wand, hurling itself towards the object. With the dummy being fireproof, it survived the spell and remained intact. A simple incantation yet the complexity was beyond it. 

“The blasting curse can be deadly if not handled properly,” Seulgi told the class. “The more power you can channel into your wand, the deadlier the spell. Repeat after me... _ Confringo _ !”

“ _ Confringo _ !” said the class together.

“Very good. If it can help, you may yell the incantation to ease the nerves.” Seulgi said, deliberately forming a line for the sixth years. 

One by one, the students practiced the spell to any of the dummies placed in front of them. Nayeon patiently waited for her turn, until Celeste went back down and landed on her head, letting out a hoot before she made eye contact with the Slytherin.

“She's fond of you, that red eastern screech owl.” Jeongyeon noted, using her expertise in regards to magical creatures. “Not that I say Hades isn't but it's fascinating to see an owl taking a liking to a human despite meeting for the first time. And the fact that this owl is trained to aid Aurors.”

Nayeon scratched the owl's chin, which it happily responded to. “You do have a point. Maybe it can sense whether or not a human is trustworthy?”

“Perhaps. But hey, it's plus points to you.” The Gryffindor mused. 

Nayeon smiled at that. “I just hope she wouldn't be startled when it's my—”

“Nayeon, you're next!” Joohyun called out to her.

“...Turn.”

She stood a few meters away from the dummy, posing in her most comfortable stance. She was about to cast the spell when Celeste chirped and pecked her head lightly. Nayeon ignored it and proceeded with her turn, the incantation almost at the tip of her tongue. The owl persisted in its cries, flapping its wings to distract the girl. It was embarrassing, of course, considering the queue was long. The students started to wonder why the owl was fussing over Nayeon.

Seulgi and Joohyun exchanged glances, a curious look dawned upon them. Celeste nipped at Nayeon’s sleeves, moving it in a position she wanted for her to do. It was as if the bird was telling her that her best stance required—

_ Minimal movement from the arms and a steady footing, even on the move. _ The thought instantly entered Nayeon’s mind, but cannot remember exactly where she heard that advice. Nonetheless, she positioned accordingly and finally did the spell. “ _ Confringo! _ ” 

An explosion followed, startling the whole class. It was the best result produced so far, with the dummy almost engulfed into flames. The owl seemed to be satisfied with the outcome and flew away from Nayeon’s head, then perched itself on the iron chandelier. 

The rest of the period was a blur since all of the students enjoyed the practicality of dueling, which was no surprise. When class was dismissed, Joohyun and Seulgi gave them homework to work on the theoretical approach and list down the useful uses of the blasting curse. 

Nayeon opted to stay for a while. “You got a smart bird there,” She commented, paying close attention to Celeste. “Is she always like this?”

“You mean correcting the technical side of things?” Joohyun asked, letting the owl rest on her shoulder. “Not always, now that I think about it. Most of the time she minds her own business. But oddly enough, she kept an eye on you.”

Nayeon furrowed her brows. “Is it because I might be suspected as a criminal?”

Seulgi scrunched her face in disagreement, shaking her head. “The only time Celeste would perch itself on a human is when she completely trusts them. I don’t know how but I guess she can identify the difference.”

The Slytherin slowly narrowed her eyes, her gaze not leaving the owl’s. Still, she thanked the two Aurors for the lecture and left the room, mulling over the owl’s weird movements. It was as if she’s talking to a human. The way she persisted in making Nayeon do the right stance. It reminded her of—

Nayeon shook her head. The chances of that happening was zero. She pushed the thought at the back of her mind and went on with her day.

-

“Sixth year officially sucks,” Nayeon groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Sana, do you have an idea where I can get a refund? I wanna start over again.”

The Hufflepuff turned a page on the book she’s currently reading, wearing an amused expression on her face. “Look at you, acting high and mighty one day and become this whiny baby on the next.”

“What do you mean by whiny?”

“It’s not everyday you slap your cousin’s face,” Sana said, eyes not leaving the page she’s currently in. “I would’ve loved to see it up close though.”

“Sana.” Nayeon warned.

“Nayeon.” 

“Don’t make me feel worse than I already am.” Nayeon sighed, resting her head on the table. “Even if that little runt did something wrong, I’m still worried, okay?”

“And Mina told you to talk to Jihyo, I presume?”

“But I’m still angry when I see her.”

“That’s okay, your anger is valid.” said the other girl, flipping to the next page, her other hand reaching for the basket of bread rolls next to her. “How to get past through your anger would be the next thing to do.”

Nayeon moved the basket a bit for the other girl to get one with ease, before she took a roll for her own. “Mina does a great job in masking her emotions when hurt, angry, or sad, but you can clearly see it in her eyes. She took the comment personally.”

“Of course it does. The biggest insult Mitang could ever receive would either be ignorant or stupid.” Sana revealed. “But putting those two together in a single sentence? That’s a different story.”

“That’s why I really can’t talk to her at the moment. My mind just goes back to that day,” Nayeon mumbled. “She needs to learn from her mistakes in her own way.”

“Oh, I think she’s trying.” Sana told her, setting her book down. “Saw something interesting the other day.”

“What is?”

“Top secret, sorry. Can’t say much.” The half-veela said teasingly, winking at her as she took another bread roll. “Oh! They have a custard filling in this pile. Lucky me!”

“Minatozaki,” Nayeon called to her, but Sana ignored her on purpose. She decided to let her be and enjoy her company, but she can still feel a few pairs of eyes on her, like they’re about to burn the back of her head. 

_ Things will be better _ . Nayeon convinced herself, forcefully swallowing down the last bit of her bread roll.  _ It’ll be okay, Nayeon. Things will be better. _

-

“I heard Im’s doing—”

“She’s skipping patrol—”

“Don’t you think—”

Jeongyeon tuned out the whispers as she walked down the corridors. She wanted to tell people they’re wrong about Nayeon. So what if she’s skipping patrol? It never meant she would let herself be consumed by the Dark Arts. 

“I don’t know, the prefects haven’t said anything about it. If Nayeon— _ Wait, Jeongyeon’s here. _ ” 

The Gryffindor whipped her head to the direction where she heard the student. Their group immediately lowered their heads and moved in the opposite direction. She frowned at the thought of it, people gossiping about her best friend. Hell, she treated Nayeon like a sister already.

But that’s the thing that bothered her the most: Nayeon never told her about her struggles. She saw what was happening last summer. She heard the screams in the middle of the night, then the heavy breathing. Sometimes, she saw her pacing along the corridor while mumbling words that she couldn’t comprehend. The entire family wondered why Nayeon woke up earlier than usual, but the girl would shrug it off by saying she’s practicing her flying. 

Jeongyeon knew it wasn’t.

When the usual paper of the Daily Prophet was delivered at their kitchen window, it wasn’t the mundane news they received. Mr. Park stared at his plate almost the entire time at breakfast, with Nayeon wondering what the newspaper said. Reading the headlines, the other girl quietly finished her food and went on with her day like she never heard or saw the news.

Until Jeongyeon woke up hearing Nayeon calling out to her name while sleeping.

That was the time she had an idea her sister started to have nightmares, more than she could count. She heard her whimpering, kept on tossing and turning in her bed, mumble incoherent words, and on certain days, never sleeps.

Jeongyeon looked after her when the school year started. She made sure she did her homework, never missed Quidditch practice (mainly because of a rematch), and kept in line with her duties as a prefect. It was the least she could do for her, supporting her in silence.

Then again, with Jihyo and Mina not on speaking terms, she had no idea how to watch over three blockheads without losing much of her hair until the chaos ended. 

“Nay,” She called the Slytherin. “Did you hear—”

“You know I try not to listen to the gossip, Jeong.” Nayeon said sharply, the tone cutting through the quiet hall. “Everything's a mess.”

Ignoring the dismissal, Jeongyeon asked. “Why did you skip patrol last night?”

“I told the heads I can't be on duty. I have things to do.” answered Nayeon, curtly, and was ready to leave but the Gryffindor persisted.

“Well, so do I and the rest of the prefects.” Jeongyeon retorted. “You have to give me more than that, Nayeon.”

The sixth-year Slytherin wasn't happy with it. “So you're doubting me now? Like the rest of them?”

“Nayeon, you know that's not what I meant.”

“Then what is?”

“I wanted to clarify some things.” Jeongyeon said calmly. “I'm asking nicely, Nayeon. Don't I deserve more than just a vague explanation?”

“And you have to understand that reasons can be personal and shouldn't be the purpose of this interrogation.” Nayeon remarked, clenching her fist. 

“This is not an interrogation, Nay.”

Scoff. “What is it then? Questioning my integrity?” 

“Nayeon, it's not about that. Please hear me out.” Jeongyeon said, trying to reach out to the other girl.

Nayeon shook her head and backed away. “I’m getting tired of this Jeong. Everyone keeps doing that, like I’m not capable of the benefit of the doubt.”

“Nay—”

“You don’t know how suffocating it is!” Nayeon’s eyes were brimmed with tears, her words losing their proper intonation as her voice quavers. “You don’t know how it feels to wake up and everyone looks at you like you’re about to change at any given moment. Or when you just breathed and they act like they’re making contact with a demon already.”

Jeongyeon pursed her lips as Nayeon tried to compose herself. She then heard a flutter, her eyes darting towards the direction of the sound. Celeste, the owl of the Aurors, stood there watching over them as if she eavesdrop at the conversation.

Nayeon continued to speak. “I can endure the stares, the rumors, the whispers when I walk down the halls...all of it. I can handle it.” She clenched her fist even more, slightly shaking in anger. “But when my friends started to doubt me, it’s like you’re taking my last ounce of sanity away from me.”

Jeongyeon drew in a shaky breath. “No, Nayeon, I didn’t mean it that way…” 

“Do any of you have any idea how terrifying it is? That you wake up one day, ending up being the people you despise the most?” Nayeon questioned, angrily wiping away her tears. “Your whole life being painted as the child of Death Eaters, people breathing down your neck? Do you?”

“No.” Jeongyeon said quietly, the first time she barely came up with an answer.

“People paint me that I end up like my parents because they didn’t expect them to turn into one during their youth and they were expecting me to be the same,” Nayeon sighed, lightly biting her thumb to control her temper. “I’m constantly trying to prove everyone wrong, Jeong. Ever since I stepped inside of Hogwarts. If I were a Death Eater just like how everyone perceives me to be, I would’ve already found a way to make them infiltrate the castle. If I were, I would be talking to a dead body right now.”

The last words made Jeongyeon’s hair stand on end. Nayeon blinked once before she turned on her heel without a word, leaving her all alone in the corridor. The hoot from Celeste had Jeongyeon looking at her before she flew away where the other girl went, leaving more questions needed to be answered.

“I just wished I knew how I can help you. I’m sorry.” She murmured before she walked away, heading to the meeting place of the prefects before their patrol began.

-

Nayeon tightened her grip on her utensils. Months ago, the rumors were nothing more than just whispers roaming around the castle. It escalated to chatters recently, adding more complexity to the simple idea of her joining the dark side. She can hear it everywhere, even at the Great Hall, as she was eating lunch alone. She hated being the center of attention all the time. She wished Jeongyeon was here, distracting her from the eyes of the people. But after that horrid exchange between them that pushed her away, she can’t ask for her help at the moment. She had to deal with it for a little longer. 

“Fancy seeing you here,  _ jolie lapine _ .” Sana arrived out of nowhere with a plate full of creamy pasta and a Caesar salad on the side. 

There’s the weird French nickname again. Nayeon made a mental note to remember the word and look it up in the library later on. “Where’d you get the pasta? They don’t have that on the menu until Thursday.” She said, lamely looking at her bland pile of food.

“Oh I made one in the kitchens, the house elves let me use one of the stoves,” Sana replied. “Momo let me use some of her spices and I thought of making something for the sauce.”

Nayeon already reached out her fork towards Sana’s plate but the half-veela teasingly put it away to annoy her. “Come on, Sana, just a taste?”

Sana smirked. “Just say you love to hoard food and I’ll think about it.”

“I love hoarding food.” Nayeon said with a straight face. “Now, may I have a taste?”

“Still no.” Sana said sweetly, taking a bite of her pasta. “Sorry Nayeon. I'll make one for you next time.”

Nayeon quietly threw a fit while she ate, hoping the ketchup would be enough to add more flavor to her food. The Hufflepuff giggled and eventually shared a portion of her pasta with her, carefully transferring it to the other plate. She fell in love with it already. Nayeon thanked Sana in silence as they continued to eat. 

However, their peaceful luncheon was disrupted when a student voiced out his concern, the rest in the Great Hall hearing him out. 

“I don’t trust Nayeon,” He explicitly told his friend. “Sure she’s one of us today. What about tomorrow? Or the next day? I can’t be at peace with a child of Death Eaters who murdered my parents—”

Sana slammed her fork on the table, startling the students within her radius. Nayeon couldn’t function properly at her friend’s display of...anger? Frustration? She can’t tell, actually. Whatever goes on Sana’s mind was something she would never dare to know. 

“What’s with you and your obsession to make Nayeon as the bad guy here?” Sana spoke loudly enough to get the attention of the people inside the hall. “She could just sit there and do nothing yet you still claim that you don’t trust her? What’s your basis?”

The boy raised his brows. “You don’t know that Minatozaki,” He said. “You never have your parents be killed by Death Eaters. You’ll never understand.”

Sana lifted a hand, all of her fingers extended and palm facing the boy. “Three of my cousins were murdered during the war. My aunt and uncle are at St. Mungo’s after they continuously casted the  _ Imperius _ curse at them. They were never the same ever since.” She continued. “I’m not the only one whose family suffered under the hands of the Ims. Do you see me blaming Nayeon for the crimes of her parents just because she’s the offspring?”

The hall went eerily silent, but Sana’s anger sent a chill down their spine. It was the contrast of the usual happy Hufflepuff student they were used to seeing. “None of you ever thought that Nayeon tried to be the opposite of what you wanted her to be for  _ years _ . _ None _ .” She emphasized on the last word, making sure the students heard it. “Just because her flesh and blood are some of the Deaths Eaters on the loose, all of you began to form some kind of conspiracy theory or some shit so you could mold Nayeon according to the stupid stereotypes you put on her.”

Then Nayeon saw white golden streaks appearing in Sana’s pink hair. Every strand started to change color without the other girl even noticing it. Her nails started to grow longer. She knew what was happening, and the other students looked horrified. 

She had to do something. “Sana—”

“You think a child of two Death Eaters lived a happier life than you?!” Sana snarled, revealing the growing fangs in her teeth. “If she were one of them, none of us would be here right now!”

“Sana—”

“I’m getting tired of this bullshit. Not one had tried to defend Nayeon when she did nothing else but to be there for everyone!”

Nayeon saw the skin of her hands turning scaly, almost resembling a bird's claw, and her ears were becoming pointed. Sparks of flame flickered at her palms. She immediately placed her in front of the girl, holding her hands tightly. “Sana, breathe. It’s me, Nayeon.” She said, looking into her glowing eyes. “Look at me.”

She held onto her hands, even though she felt the sharp nails started to brush over her skin. With an intake of her breath, she talked to Sana again. “Focus on my voice.” She lifted her chin, making eye contact with her. “Come on, Sana. Don’t be stubborn. Just breathe.”

Then Sana’s eyes stopped glowing. Her hands and skin returned to normal. Her fangs disappeared, though the white golden streaks were still there. But fear was in her eyes, Nayeon noticed. 

“I...I-I have to go,” Sana muttered before she pushed her away, not looking at anyone as she left the Great Hall. 

Everyone was stunned at the turn of events. To Nayeon, she knew the nature of it, and obviously, Sana didn’t want to let anyone know. Looking back to the rest of the students with disgust, she went after the half-veela.

“Sana, wait!”

Then she came across Momo, who might have witnessed the entire situation but had little time to process everything. Nayeon muttered a quick “ _ Excuse me _ ” and followed the direction where she last saw Sana, knowing her priority was to comfort her first before explaining everything to Momo.

-

Jihyo was fine on her own for the rest of the school year, if it meant she could focus on becoming better and finally talk to Mina. But then again, she didn’t know how to reach out to Nayeon, who was also having a hard time as well.

They never talked either after the fight. But it was her fault for making the mess in the first place. The slap to her face was definitely a wake up call for her, literally and figuratively. She opted to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, give herself some time to reflect and how to apologize to everyone. The Head of House went to the common room one day, handing out a list for the students who would be staying. Jihyo signed up at once, receiving a skeptic look from Jeongyeon.

“I had to,” She reasoned to her. “Maybe being away from the family for a while will help me clear my head.”

Jeongyeon let her, mumbling something about covering up for her cousin without mentioning any grand detail. She sent her an owl along with her Christmas gift (a Star Wars book set she managed to find in a Muggle store) and a long letter, an update on how things were at home.

It was refreshing, to say the least, and welcomed the spring term with a new perspective. This was her chance to set things right.

“Nayeon-unnie?” Jihyo called to the Slytherin, seeing her walking alone in the corridor, probably on her way to the Great Hall for an early dinner.

She looked tired, mustering a weak smile when she saw her. “Hey, little Ji. How are you holding up?” She said. “ I haven’t talked to you in a while.”

Jihyo blinked. She didn’t expect for the conversation to be this light. “I...Yeah...I’m good.” She replied. “Look, unnie, I’m sorry—”

“I’m sorry—”

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. It was good. They’re okay. “I’m supposed to be the unnie and guiding you when you’re in the wrong,” Nayeon said softly, ruffling her cousin’s hair after. “But my anger got the best of me. It took me a while to convince myself that you were just lost.”

“I did a terrible thing, and you have every right to be mad at me.” Jihyo insisted. “But...But I’m trying to be better. I just...don’t really know how this could work.”

“And that’s what matters.” Nayeon assured her. “But I’m sorry for making you go through it alone. I...I’m not in the right place at the moment…” She bit her lower lip and looked away.

“It got worse?”

“The Aurors told me Death Eaters are attempting to enter the castle grounds and with that, the rumors escalated.” Nayeon sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. 

Jihyo noticed the dark circles under her eyes. “Nightmares?”

“Pretty much, and the fact people want to prove something about me and my entire existence.” The Slytherin said. “Can I hug you? I really missed you, Ji.”

Jihyo was startled at the request. “Oh, um, sure, of course.” She opened her arms wide and let the older girl lean against her, wrapping her arms around her waist and her head rested at her shoulder. The embrace was the warmest Jihyo ever had, and she liked it.

“I’m really, really tired.” Nayeon whispered, the pain evident in her voice. Her body felt heavy against hers. “I didn’t know how I survived this long.”

If only she could make things easier for her cousin, she would. So she hugged her tighter. “I’m proud of you for being so brave, Nayeon-unnie. We’ll get over this soon.” She murmured on her ear. “Would you like to have dinner together and get those nerves away, even for a little while?”

“That would be lovely. I missed dinner with you and Jeong.”

“You two aren’t on good terms?”

“About that…”

“There you are!” said the Gryffindor in question. The two turned around to see Jeongyeon storming towards them, her face looking like she was about to punch someone in the face. “Im-Yoo Nayeon, why are you planning to skip patrol tonight? This is your fifth time this week.”

Jihyo felt Nayeon stiffen in her embrace. She was about to move when Nayeon told her, “No, stay just like that. Let her talk.”

“What do you mean unnie’s skipping patrol? Didn’t she write a letter to the heads about it?” Jihyo asked her cousin. 

“The heads only approved three nights, that’s why I’m asking her now.” Jeongyeon said through gritted teeth. “What are you exactly doing, Nayeon?”

The Slytherin removed herself from Jihyo, facing her sister with a straight face. “I’m doing something that is completely legal and doesn’t involve murderers in my list. There, happy?”

“Don’t sass me, Im. You know what I meant.” Jeongyeon countered, crossing her arms. “What are you exactly hiding from us?”

“Nothing. And what I exactly do is none of your business nor any of the prefects’.” Nayeon answered harshly, making Jihyo flinch at the tone. “If you really trust me, you wouldn’t be questioning me like this.”

Jeongyeon lowered her hands as she breathed, trying to compose herself. “You’re making things worse for yourself,” She said. “People are using this against you!”

Nayeon scoffed. “Since when did you care about other people?” 

Jihyo had to step in between them, hoping to stop the rising tension. “Come on, you two. Let’s not do this here. Can we talk about this without trying to yell at one another?” She said calmly. 

Then she heard a hoot. Looking up, she saw Celeste witnessing the heated arguments between the two.  _ What was the owl doing here anyway?  _ Jihyo thought, but she turned her attention back to her cousins, Jeongyeon speaking.

“If Nayeon decides to come clean, I have no problem with making this conversation more civil.” remarked the older Gryffindor, insulting Nayeon on purpose.

“When have I ever dirtied my hands, Yoo? You’re acting like the rest of them!” The Slytherin clenched her fists, struggling to tame her temper. Jihyo subtly held her hand to keep her in check.

“Them? They’re getting scared, Nayeon. Didn’t you think of that?”

“I’m scared everyday, Jeong!” Nayeon’s voice cracked. Then she placed a hand on her face to express her frustration. “Every move I make, eyes are everywhere. When I wake up, they expect me to do something ordinary...something that would convince them I’m okay. I’m normal. I’m going crazy because no one ever took my side and asked me if I’m fine. Even the people who I considered as my friend were skeptical about me. And all you think is them getting scared?” She bit her lower lip, trying to ease her shaking. “I’m scared for sixteen years, Jeong. Have you ever thought about that?”   
  


Before Jeongyeon could give an answer, someone came in to immediately cut off the tension. 

“Jeongyeon-unnie, Nayeon-unnie’s telling the truth.”

Jihyo felt her throat getting dry at the sight of Mina walking towards them. The Ravenclaw remained stoic, but her gaze turned soft briefly when she saw Jihyo, and went back to the two older girls. 

Jeongyeon was perplexed. “What do you mean she’s telling the truth? She didn’t even say anything concrete!”

Mina shook her head. “I’ve been keeping a close eye on her and I can assure you she’s still the Nayeon that we all know.”

Nayeon furrowed her brows at the statement, then her eyes widened, as if she put the pieces together. “You,” She said. “You’re Celeste, aren’t you?”

Mina lifted a corner of her mouth. “The blasting curse lesson should’ve been an obvious clue though I figured you have a lot in your mind.”

It made Jeongyeon confused. “How—What—”

“The mark on your left leg,” Jihyo realized all of a sudden, remembering the time she had encountered the owl. “There was a pattern similar to the scar that you have. Your Animagus has it.”

“Thank you for the lovely observation, Jihyoling.” Mina said the nickname with ease, which never failed to make her heart flutter. “But yes, I was in my Animagus form on some days.”

“How did you even achieve that? Turning into an Animagus is a difficult thing to do.” Jeongyeon said, still lost at the revelation. 

“I was under the tutelage of Professor McGonagall, and she gave me the opportunity to try turning into one. It was before winter came, in my fourth year, when I managed to turn into my Animagus.” Mina explained, craning her neck in between. “Of course, my form can’t be determined once I do it, but when I transformed into an owl, it was timely.”

“You were helping the Aurors?” Jihyo asked, guilt sinking at her stomach. Like she’s back to square one.

“Yes and no,” Mina replied. “It was a favor from Professor McGonagall herself, asking me to roam around the castle after dinner to check on any suspicious activity. Along the way, the Aurors requested my assistance. It’s why I skipped patrols on some nights.”

“They did a pretty good job in covering up for you,” Nayeon mused. 

“Yeah, I owe it to them. I haven’t registered yet because of the circumstances. It’s to keep me safe as well.” The Ravenclaw said, a smile on her face. She turned to the older Gryffindor. “Now that my other identity is revealed, please let Nayeon-unnie off the hook.”

Jeongyeon breathed through her nose. “I still don’t know why Nayeon skips patrol, it’s making things susceptible to their damn theories.”

Nayeon ran a hand through her hair. “I’m taking extra sessions, okay?” She grumbled. “With the things going on and my nightmares getting worse, the professors offered to tutor me. It’s to prepare me for N.E.W.T.s next year.”

“And the faculty made her promise not to tell it to anyone for some reason,” Mina supplied, making Nayeon’s vague explanations plausible. “So don’t go running around and spread that information. It might get Nayeon-unnie into trouble.”

With that, Jihyo noticed Nayeon slumping her shoulders and a sigh that involuntarily left her. The whole thing would clear the suspicions anyone might have on the older girl, if the information shouldn’t be kept as a secret. 

Other than that, she was happy to see Mina again. They rarely saw each other in the classroom because of her added responsibilities, and of course, she needed to work on her apology and redemption, if she wanted to have Mina back on her life again. 

For now, seeing Nayeon have the bunny smile on her face again was enough. She may be a child of two Death Eaters, but she was more than that. A friend, a protector, loyal, the best unnie anyone would ever have, and probably the biggest annoyance when it comes to Quidditch. That’s the Nayeon they knew, and no one has the right to take it away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise to write two chapters at a time but I need to let you know that I'm starting to review for medical school admission test next week because I just received the freaking announcement that it'll be in August already so yeah, gotta prepare for my dream. I'm really sorry the updates would be put on hold until I have more time to write it ;-;
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it! Let me know what you think after, alright? Thank you for sticking with me and see you in the next chapter! :D
> 
> kofi: ko-fi.com/smilexjihyo  
> twitter: @smilexjihyo


End file.
